


From Darkness can come Light

by Nattie8516



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattie8516/pseuds/Nattie8516
Summary: “Everything happens for a reason,” is what Khiya Kirk has been saying lately, something her cousin has found annoying. Especially, with her enlistment into Starfleet as well as being assigned as Bones’ new Assistant. What happens when the dearest cousin of Captain Kirk catches the eyes of a War Criminal?
Relationships: Khan Noonien Singh/John Harrison, Khan Noonien Singh/OC - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. From Darkness can come Light

**Author's** Note: Nothing of this belongs to me except the OC's I place here. Everything here is purely a Fan-Fiction from my own imagination. I will always take feedback and advice if you wish to give it and I will always take the advice into consideration. I have not watched the original show in a very long time, so I apologize if something is wrong somewhere along the storyline. Even though I will likely be doing as much research as I possibly can. However, this Fiction is based on the movie made in 2013, not the one from 1982. This is a John Harrison (A.K.A. Khan)/ OC.

** Chapter 1 **

Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different fanfiction site under the same username **_Nattie8516_** and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Pronunciation of Khiya** = Kh- y-uhh

* * *

**Section 31 - 2258**

"Have you found anything Doctor?" The Admiral asked curiously.

They'd never heard of anything like this before. At least not with the Human species. This was rather interesting. The ship had been found adrift then reported to the High command of Admiral Alexander Marcus.

"I'm not sure Admiral Marcus. These people, these… Beings are not entirely human. At least not like the humans that are born to natural causes. These Pods are not new." The Doctor clarified.

"What do you mean Doctor… Come on, don't be shy. I need answers!" Marcus growled. The delays to awaken one was truly becoming irritating.

"Marcus, these humanoid beings should not have survived this long in those Pods. Their possibly three hundred years old… If not older." The Doctor clarified.

Marcus wanted to know these beings as well. But he knew if Jasper continued to stall that he'd be forced to have someone else do it for him. Or do it himself, because if the Doctor was insinuating that these beings were different all because they shouldn't have survived in these pods for as long as they had, Marcus definitely wanted to wake one up. "Well, then wake him up. NORRIS! Help the good Doctor Jasper would you?" Marcus would have his way in the end.

Nurse Norris jumped with fright at the Admiral's shout for her, he was frightening. Admiral Marcus was definitely intimidating, no matter how much of an ass he was. Though, his daughter, Carol, was a peach, something she knew Carol had not gotten from her father. But Norris was **_not_** going to tell the Admiral that, least of all that she knew his daughter.

"Yes Sir." Norris said, jumping into her orders and began assisting the Doctor as Marcus left. If they woke this being up, they could cause a lot of damage. Not only to the being but him to them. But his peaceful slumber had Norris captivated for some reason.

"Doctor Jasper? Are you sure we should be doing this?" Norris asked, nervous and very worried regarding this situation, anything can happen.

"Everything happens for a reason, Alice. Khiya, I need some extra hands over here please." Doctor Jasper called over his shoulder to the Auburn-haired woman working on the Dialysis report of the beings' blood.

"Yes Doctor." Saving the report to finish for later, Khiya rushed to aid the small team working on the individual.

"Alice, Khiya. You both will stay here in the hospital and Lab for the night with me to observe his condition. But we need to try to keep him from Admiral Marcus as long as we can. I don't like the look in his eyes." Doctor Jasper softly informed them.

They had spent fifteen minutes, carefully removing him from his Cryo-Pod, and the next twenty-four hours watching his vitals and condition as he slowly woke up. It was unbeknownst to them that they had been observed themselves from under their noses.

* * *

**Section 31 Hospital Wing – Waking up**

Khan has always been able to control the environment he was manipulating, always ten steps ahead. It was never selfishly done of course, but for his family, his people. Or was that something he had been telling himself for years? Or something he’d told himself to make him feel better about his emotions of rage against the humans for running them off, then labeling his people War Criminals. The painful and terrifying memories of that fateful night they were forced to flee were still playing in his mind:

**_"KHAN! RUN!"_ **

**_"GALIN!"_ **

**_He was forced to watch his friend and brother fall, his family was being hunted down and killed as they fled to the backup ship and their Pods._ **

**_"We can't help him, Khan! Come on, we have to go!" one of the others shouted, pulling him back towards their Pods ship. Hundreds of their people had been killed as it was. Their homes turned to ruin, the fire blazing the night's chilling winter air._ **

**_Their screams would haunt him for the rest of his life, and that of his mind while they slept. He only hoped they'd survive this. Helping those who were injured into their pods he then rushed to his own after launching their ship._ **

**_Khan had been the last on board and the last to crawl into his Pod._ **

He had no idea he'd been awoken in a bright room, the white walls looked completely sterilized and even smelled as such. But the lights and the level of brightness stung his eyes he hadn't used in quite some time. Though, he wondered how long he'd been asleep. Things looked very different. More advanced, had they succeeded in finally finding a place or time they'd be welcomed in? He wasn't sure, and until he was sure, he possibly shouldn't wake many of them until they could find a home to colonize.

"Doctor, he's awake." He heard a woman's soft voice, she sounded worried, yet excited. His curiosity had gotten the better of him for a moment. Turning his head as slowly as he possibly could, his diamond blue eyes found a female with long waving Auburn hair pulled back into a tight hair tie. He was surprised to find that she was a human, a thought that sent fear and anger through him. If the humans had found them, then maybe they weren't safe. A sudden rage of irregular beeps began on the monitor overhead, then suddenly changed. His vision became blurry white with spots in his vision then began to blur, "Doctor, his heart rate is erratically increasing!"

"He's going into shock!" another woman shouted.

"Sir, Sir, can you hear me? I need to perform-" the Doctor tried talking to him, but Khan hadn't heard any more from the Doctor. His heart seemed to be failing him.

How had this happened? He didn't know, his mind was moving so fast from the moment he'd woken up, then seeing the human had provoked his hatred, his anger, and his fear, his deep seeding sorrow from those he'd lost on their evacuation had aided in triggering his state which had resulted in him being sedated.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Doctor Jasper was graced with a rather frantic call from his assistant upfront, regarding the Admiral and several armed people in the halls heading his way. This was ridiculous, _'Doesn't he just have lovely timing? If only I could give him a piece of my mind.'_

Marcus grinned as he swiftly walked into Jasper's office, his irritation had only grown with his old friend of thirty years after he'd left three months ago. He had done as Marcus had asked yet had continued to retain some information from the Admiral. Information Marcus had leached from their system. "Doctor Siv Jasper, how wonderful that you're here. Your assistant seems to have forgotten you and your team were currently in the building. She claimed you and the other Nurses were… "Out," and the Lab and Hospital were shut down until your return… Jasper did you truly think you could keep his mind from me… Now, show me this specimen of _near perfection_." Marcus demanded with a grin of power on his face.

Grinding his teeth, Jasper took a breath of courage, "Perfection." Jasper corrected, nearly shivered at the sneering glare Marcus gave him.

Marcus had no idea what the Doctor was saying, but he was sure Siv Jasper had corrected his words, something he'd never really had done in years. "Excuse me?"

"He is not 'near perfection' Marcus. This being, his platelets multiply faster than I have ever seen. His healing is incredible. And his mind… That's a different topic altogether." Doctor Jasper wasn't sure why he was even telling this to Marcus. Probably because he knew deep down that all the man had to do was have his muscle heads for hire march in and force him to give them everything with a Phaser to his head, 'retire' himself and his entire staff and give the information and research to another team to finish. Doctor Jasper was not going to let his staff suffer from his desire to keep information from a mad man on a Chaos drive for War. Though, he knew that eventually he'd be found sooner or later regarding having his files all automatically backed up to his drives at his home.

Alexander Marcus was not the man he had once known all those years ago. The spark of interest Siv Jasper saw in Marcus's eyes scared him all the more.

"Are you telling me that this… thing, is a genius humanoid being?" Marcus was filled with triumph and excitement at this. To have such brilliance on his side would do great for his goals. The Klingon's wouldn't stand a chance!

"He's genetically engineered Alex, what else would you expect?" Knowing he was still going to get glared at from his smart-ass remark, Siv took a deep breath to retain what courage he had left against Marcus, "Look at this," he said, handing Marcus the file he'd been putting together for his report the Admiral was going to see, either way, his confidence faltered for a moment when he realized that the file he had been making for Marcus was, in fact, still lying on his desk.

The file he'd handed Admiral Marcus was his personal file Jasper had been gathering about the Patient over the many months they'd studied him while he slept, as well as the last three months regarding the being's capacities to learn quickly and creativity from the graphs of ideas Khan had upon waking up. Options of healing, medical supplies and much more, along with home designs. But what caught the Admirals eye were the Weapons graphs Khan had allowed Siv to copy for the file. At this, Siv Jasper felt rather dim for even thinking this wouldn't have gotten to Admiral Marcus. Because now he had the specs.

The Doctor and his two Head Assistants had discovered Khan's art skills, which were impeccable, and his grasp of the new language pieced together the past three hundred years or so had been very well gathered, much more had also been discovered about him, from him and from the Historian they had brought in without the Admiral's approval, something he hoped they didn't find.

This male they'd woken up had barely spoken of his past, but he was slowly opening up, Khan was slowly beginning to trust them. Trust that Marcus was about to shatter in mere moment's once he finished looking over the file as he placed it under his arm with a grin. Jasper felt sick once he'd realized he'd basically just signed all his staff’s death warrant by handing that file over. "Show me this man, this, Khan."

Jasper nodded as fear sank into his gut with unending knots as he walked the Admiral from the Hospital Wing and towards the personal dorms. Jasper hoped Norris's son wasn't with Khan. The six-year-old boy had found the man interesting. But Jasper's horrors became a reality upon opening Khan's Dorm room and found a kid with the unfrozen male. The smile that had been previously visible on Khan's face had been wiped clean as the boy continued to admire the two gifts Khan had made the boy. A stuffed animal and a silver bracelet of some kind.

"Charlie, go find your mother, Doctor Jasper and I have a meeting I must have forgotten about. And remember what we talked about?" Khan spoke softly to the boy, setting him onto his little feet from his lap. The stern and stiff nature of the two men behind the Doctor told Khan pretty much everything he needed to know. The Doctor had warned him over the last few months of this man, giving Khan three months to do plenty of research on him and much more. Khan was also under the impression that his cooperation was likely going to be needed.

"Never go anywhere without them." Charlie repeated Khan's previous words to him a few minutes ago.

"Good boy… Charlie, I actually have a better idea. Why don't you go and help with my project." Khan said to the now smiling boy. The idea had struck Khan in moments of realizing what was likely going to happen, and the boys' safety was one of his priorities. He was innocent in his young life and he had found Khan's work intriguing. Wanting to learn from what he knew as he did his work.

Charlie would watch Khan work on his projects or play hide and seek in his office, hiding in the hidden seat cabin against the wall of the small office the Doctor had graciously allowed him to use for his personal work through his recovery. That had been three months ago. Khan's strength had fully returned to him, mind and body.

"Okay!" Charlie said with excitement, taking his stuffed squid and ran out the open door smiling.

"You gave him a room Doctor? These Dorms are for staff members… not Specimens."

"With all due respect Admiral Marcus, you left this small section under my care and guidance. He's been in a Cryo-Pod for three hundred years. I saw no issues with allowing him to roam around the dorm room sector. He has no access to the labs. He needs a key card to get in and out of the building or security key codes for the doors. I doubt he's going to run. You and I have very different ideas between a 'Specimen' and a Guest." The Doctor growled a bit, though his eyes glared at the floor at the Admiral's black Starfleet boots instead of the man he wished to throttle. Siv had had enough, the Admiral was pushing it with him as it was, his outrages rudeness to the Male was outstanding.

"I can clearly see that, _Doctor_." Marcus glared daggers to his old friend. Marcus was careless as to the history he and Siv Jasper shared. Thirty years compared to now and the goals the Admiral desired so much was nothing to him now and what little heart he had left. To have this goal and the war he wanted between the Klingons and the Federation were outstanding, it also required many sacrifices. "Morva, have your team do a **_sweep_** of the sector and round up the good Doctors two head Assistance." Marcus order.

The Man nodded and did as instructed, "And the kid?"

"Yes… Yes, unfortunately the kid as well." Marcus said with a regretful nod. He couldn't let this get out and unfortunately even with Doctor Jasper's small team on this. Marcus now had what he wanted, he couldn't afford them telling anyone.

"They have a Historian here also, find him." Marcus ordered, gaining a nod from the man who relayed the information to his team as the Admiral gave the Doctor a stern, disapproving look then over to Khan, "Well, Doctor it seems you've been a busy man these last few months." Marcus said, his eyes never leaving Khan's.

"Alex, please don't do this-" 

"Oh, shut up Siv. Please, you're begging is useless."

A woman's loud screech was heard down the hall, "ALICE! YOU BASTARDS! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME! LET ME GO! SIV!" The woman screamed in increments of seconds after the first shot fired off.

At the Doctor's panic, he rushed towards the door and the Admiral, an act he knew would likely set off the event's he was previously trying to avoid. "KHIYA!"

Morva quickly advanced the Doctor, slugging him hard against his jaw, sending him across the floor to Khan's feet.

The Doctor knew he had failed in just about every aspect of trying to avoid any of this from happening. He was a Doctor, not a genius.

The Admiral was leaking his information from his lab either way, so there was truly nothing he would have been able to keep from Marcus for very long. Everything in the current file was everything he'd have found out eventually.

"What dignity, Siv… I'd have thought you'd have been smarter…" Marcus said blankly to the fallen and painfully grunting Doctor as he turned his excited glance to Khan. "Now, I have some questions regarding your 'history'. Something I've actually found in the file right here in my hands. But first, I think we need to be clear on a few things before we leave. I don't see this place fit for active duty any longer." Marcus clarified with a smirking grin as he looked over to Khiya, the shocked terror on her face was astonishing and boosted his ego quite a bit.

Jasper grunted as he looked up to the blank expression of the Augment, "I'm sorry Khan, I gave him the wrong file by accident… I'm so sorry."

_'Typical really. He just killed his own team with his stupidity.'_

"Shut up," Morva growled with an annoyed eye roll, shooting the Doctor in the head. The action had the male leaping into action, disarming Morva quickly and effectively.

Though, Khan had to admit the human had put up a good enough fight, for about ten seconds before Khan shot the man in the gut and aimed the weapon at the Admiral's chest. Khan would have been lying had he claimed he wasn't surprised the human Admiral didn't sheath away from him upon the fight breaking out. However, the dirty grin on his face was answered enough. Khan knew by his calm expression and the spark of interest and excitement flickering in the human's eyes meant that the Admiral had his hands on a couple of gambling chips that would no doubt require Khan's full cooperation. The first being the woman which two of his hired gun's had previously stumbled into the room with as she struggled against them, then there was the crying six-year-old, Charlie, in the female's arms. Each one holding a blank face.

Marcus cleared his throat as he rested his hands in front of him at an ease stance. His shoulders squared and head held high with demanding arrogance and power.

Something that not only pissed Khan off, but ignited his rage. Marcus was using his own kind as hostages against the Humanoid Augment, a lower species Khan knew he shouldn't have cared for. Yet the two in the room currently alive had wiggled their way under his harsh and cruel shield to safeguard himself.

"Drop the weapon Khan, otherwise you're signing their deaths. And from the interaction between you and the boy I witnessed not too long ago, I'm going to go ahead and assume he has a close connection with you. Or are you really that heartless?" Marcus said boardly.

This was a rather disappointing situation. Even if Khan killed every single one of the muscle heads in the room, the girl and Charlie would be killed in the process. The thought of their deaths was a bit uncomfortable to him, none of the humans, or other beings, in this small facility had desired to bring him any form of harm, nor the desire to exploit anything in his engineered nature. They had wanted to help him. Warned him against the Admiral. But Khan was cocky enough to believe his brilliant mind would be enough to save his people in the end if this happened. And it seemed things were just beginning.

Could he really save them both? Or did he only have enough time to save one… Khan hated to admit it, but if he were to save anyone in the room currently held hostage it would be the boy. He knew Khiya would understand. And as he studied her eyes and expression, he knew she was expecting him to safeguard the boy.

"Khan… don't let them hurt him… please… Don't let them hurt Charlie… he's just a boy… he's done no wrong…" She begged.

In Khiya saying this, Khan's suspicions were confirmed.

One of the hired guns growled at her outburst, slamming her harshly against the wall behind them causing her to scream and grunt in pain.

"Shut up!" One of the male hired guns holding her hostage snarled. He was surprised when she had landed a solid punch to him, angering the man more. Slamming her back against the wall, the human backhanded Khiya enough that the force had busted her lip, leaving a trail of blood down the corner of her mouth. The red mark from the impact began to form into a bruise.

She hadn't cried in terrifying pain, no, she glared heatedly at the man who'd begun to use her as a rag doll and punching bag with promises of dismemberment, a few tears slid down her face.

Khan's hands gripped the weapon with crushing force. He knew he heard the slight crack of the handle as he watched, his trigger finger itching to fire. But he had to hear her say the words. Even if he wanted to gut himself in the end for her treatment. "Are you truly willing to sacrifice yourself for the boy?" Khan wasn't sure why, but he had to know if she was bluffing to him or if she was truly a victim in this just as any other who'd been attacked like the others. At that moment, Khan and Khiya had shared a form of equality. The desire to save those they loved. His stomach tightened as he watched her tears roll from her bright coral blue eyes.

"…Yes…" Her heart clenched in her chest as she took a breath, of course, she was terrified. She was about to die and wouldn't have the chance to see her parents, wouldn't be able to see her dear cousin. She was so proud of him, even though she was the second youngest, her little brother being the youngest of the family, she was still so very proud of him for his accomplishments. Khiya heard the click of the Phaser that had likely been set to kill or Disintegrate as it was pointed at her neck. The sound of the click had caused her to flinch. Her eyes closing as a reaction of fear and her ears filling with Charlie screams, squirming as he cried.

It was like his family was being murdered all over again. The sudden realization that he'd just compared the two situations and clearly had the thought of family in his mind made him very uncomfortable. Khan hadn't minded seeing them as friends, but the thought of them possibly considered family at the back of his mind was a bit worrisome. But wasn't that the hope they had priorly? To have comrades and alliances, then they'd been betrayed, and they were then the enemy. Their minds consumed with domination to lesser beings where they were superior in every way then they had to run. Betrayed by one of their own, a female, all because he had rejected her mating proposal. The memory was sour in his mouth, but the scene before him made him sick.

The Admiral was rather taken aback with sheer surprise by the male's actions as he watched Khan drop the weapon he had disarmed from Morva and kicked it aside, his face clear of any form of expression, "You have my surrender and cooperation."

Grinning with victory, Marcus smirked. "Good, your Crew members have been moved to a safe location. Far from your hands. As of today, Mr. Khan, you are John Harrison. Khiya, I'm placing you close so I can keep an eye on you. You are the only one here who has worked personally with _Mr. Harrison_ and thus have firsthand knowledge of his anatomy. If he gets hurt you can't be too careful, and I'd rather like to be prepared…"

"What about the kid, Admiral?" The woman said as the kid squirmed in her arms, an act that obviously didn't bother her.

Khan made a mental note to find out if the woman had kids, or did she just not care whatsoever?

Sighing with a deep huff of uncertainty, Marcus rubbed his forehead as he thought, "Well, I'm not a child killer, I'd like to keep the kid quiet but-" Fear swarmed both Khan and Khiya at the Admiral's words.

Her breathing hitched with fright. This was her breaking point. "He didn't see anything, Admiral, please! I'll take him, but please, I'm begging you, don't hurt him!" Khiya begged, struggling once more against the brute holding her, the second coming to help his team members hold her back.

For as small as she was the little thing had a nice swing, not to mention faster than they had imagined a Nurse Assistant to the Doctor to have been. Their only conclusion was that the woman clearly had to have training beforehand.

Marcus seemed to consider letting her, but then again, the smallest person could get into tight places and out of them quicker, better and faster than someone of their adult size. The kid could be used to slip messages to another outside. His eyes drifted between Khan's stiff stance, his knuckles clenched in anger. Marcus grinned wickedly, "Put him in Mr. Harrison's Pod." He said.

"Yes, sir." The female said blankly, turned and walked out with the screaming boy as the two men held onto the screaming woman as she fought against their hold, "NO! Khan! Do something! He won't survive in that thing! MARCUS PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!"

"KHIYA! KHAAAN!" Charlie screamed down the halls, his voice became distant to them except to Khan's ears. A sense that was approximately four to six, if not more, times better than humans.

"CHARLIE! MARCUS, PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!"

Marcus groaned with a headache coming on from the woman's ear-shattering screams, "Oh for God's sake, shut her up will you- Do not shoot her! Or I put a round in your skull!" Marcus shouted, red in the face with anger when his man had held his Phaser to her head.

The fact that the Admiral didn't want her killed, yet, was a bit surprising.

The scenes that played out, Khan had been forced to allow to happen, his fists clenched tightly in a ball as his nails dug into the palms of his skin. How much he desired to rip them to shreds for this, but the sudden sound of metal meeting skull was a deafening sound to his ears as Khiya dropped limply in the two men's arms now silent. A sight that led him to believe she was dead, the emotion he was suddenly filled with stunned him more than almost anything in his life next to being betrayed all those years ago. His heart had slowed and felt as if it dropped to his stomach with his intestines knotting. However, he knew she was simply rendered unconscious, but the constant chanting of that in his mind hadn't truly helped.

"Sorry kid." The woman said blankly to the boy as he cried into the stuffed Squid he cuddled to his face, a child's attempt to self-comfort as she placed him into the Cryo-pod, closed the lid and activated it.

Charlie Norris was soon sound asleep in said Pod and escorted out over the limp bodies inside the Hospital Wing of Section 31’s secret Lab, along with the others and Admiral Marcus.

The small facility was permanently shut down, disbanded and cleared of any and all evidence anyone had been there.

Marcus proceeded to use the Pods and Khiya against him. For reasons unknown to Marcus, Khan seemed to have an equally soft spot for the human woman and the boy. But he did his job diligently, and rather remarkably. Khan hadn't been harmed at all on the job, and if the occasion had occurred, he'd healed just as quickly with little thought before Khiya could get to him, leaving Marcus to decide to let her leave. But he’d put in place to have continued reminders for her that she was being constantly watched with strict eyes.

Marcus had only allowed Khan one request, and that had been a request that truly stunned the Admiral, even Khan was struck by his own request. He had asked to take one of the many pictures from Alice Norris's office, a picture of Alice, a long-haired blond with bright blue eyes and Khiya both holding a newborn baby Charlie. The picture had been taken in the park in the middle of summer. The two Nurses had told him they'd known each other for years through medical school. Doctor Jasper had been their Professor at the time, then their team Leader on the Project.

Though, as good of a Doctor as he had been, he wasn't exactly the best, nor brightest, when it came to containing information from someone, which had left them all in their current situation.


	2. From Darkness can come Light

**Author's** Note: Nothing of this belongs to me except the OC's I place here. Everything here is purely a Fan-Fiction from my own imagination. I will always take feedback and advice if you wish to give it and I will always take the advice into consideration. I have not watched the original show in a very long time so I apologize if something is wrong somewhere along the storyline. Even though I will likely be doing as much research as I possibly can. However, this Fiction is based on the movie made in 2013, not the one from 1982. This is a John Harrison (A.K.A. Khan)/ OC.

** Chapter 2 **

* * *

**Star-date:** 2259

Khiya sighed with exhaustion from the double shift she had done at the Starfleet's Hospital due to a sudden accident in a research facility a few days prior.

Apparently, they had been broken into and in the process of said intruder, ten officers had been injured terribly. They had all been rushed into the E.R. Three of those ten had died on the table from internal bleeding and or a crushed esophagus that the doctor on duty at the time had been unable to repair, let alone open the airway without causing more damage to said Officer.

As her mind trailed to different events the past few months, she found she was a bit disappointed her cousin wouldn't be her Captain. Instead Christopher Pike would be reinstated as Captain with Jim Kirk as his First officer. However, after Jim's crazy stunt on Nibiru, Khiya was shocked he hadn't been stripped of all his commands and sent back to the Academy. Something she knew they were all grateful for not happening.

Walking into the small dorm section of cots the hospital personnel used, Khiya sighed once more with extreme exhaustion hitting her. She was in deep need of rest and she was not going to walk ten blocks to her apartment on base. Crashing onto the nearest cot, face first, she sprawled out and drifted into a deep slumber. Unfortunately, her rest was not meant to last. 

A large hand and long fingers wrapped around her mouth silencing any screams she attempted to call out for help as she was flipped onto her back and held down. The person's strength was incredible, their weight over her was like two large Mastiffs weighing her down. Whoever they were, they held her mouth silent, the other holding both her tiny wrists in their harsh grasp that was without a doubt bruising her skin already.

"Stop struggling Khiya, I'm not here to harm you. However, if you continue to fight me like you are, I shall be forced to incapacitate you." His voice softly vibrated through the air.

Raging shivers rushed through her body upon realizing who it was and knowing he'd go through with the warning. Khiya felt it wise to listen to him and ceased her struggles, however her body remained tense and shivering in fright.

Much to Khan's great discomfort he chose to ignore his irritating emotions he knew he shouldn't be feeling. However, he knew he’d have to get used to them eventually and went about doing what he had initially came to do. And the topic happened to involve someone they both shared.

Charlie Norris.

"If you scream, I will render you unconscious…. Now, are you going to cooperate, little Khiya?" He spoke sternly, though his tone was not full of his usual hate and venom when dealing with the lesser species of Human-kind as he'd wanted to have. The thought irritated him, even the refusal his body was giving to not hold her any harsher than he already was. She was a weakness he could not afford to show anyone.

Approving of her agreed nod, Khan slowly removed his hand from her mouth, allowing the tips of his fingers to gently feather dust across her cheek, brushing his thumb over her soft lips. A sensation he was greatly enjoying that also seemed to add to his annoyance. "He's alive. The woman that put the boy inside the Pod entered the correct calibrations for him." Khan told her. His voice husked in a gentle tone as he informed her of the good news of this bad situation.

Speechless at his sudden change in words and demeanor, Khiya stuttered around a few words she was unable to get out of her throat. Like why the hell he'd just touched her like he was making love to her! The sudden images that swarmed her mind had her blushing from her face down to her neck and her heart sped up with the hitching of her breath that caught in her chest. More embarrassingly, Khiya suddenly became aware of her body heating up to his touch with his body pressed against hers. The contact caused her core to burn with desire.

Her body's reaction had her tightly keeping her thighs closed off from any form of ventilation as he loomed over her. Though she had a sickening feeling he already knew. He was biologically engineered to perfections, his and his people's senses were heightened by approximately six times greater than the natural conceived and born human body. Drawing her mind back to the situation at hand, Khiya shook her head clear and took a deep breath to regain herself, "Wha-What- why… I… I'm so confused. How do you know Charlie's alive?"

Khan grinned at her reaction, her attempt to keep herself closed off from his notice of her body's reaction was rather humorous to him. He could see her clearly in the darkness of the Hospital's bunk room, even her rapidly racing heartbeat was clear to his ears. It was a common reaction he got from many females, Human and Augment alike. Her confusion at his sudden change of topic was also amusing, "I gifted the boy a few gifts before he was placed inside the Pod. One of which reads his vital signs as will it give off a signal. The other has a small device inside that is equal to your now available boosting transmitter device, only the one I made is much more advanced which is practically undetectable unless you know the signature, which I do. The device allows the signal of his vitals to be enhanced for me to find. Something I can now use to my advantage."

Khiya's heart burned a bit with anger at his words, however unfortunate, she had taken them the wrong way. "So, you're using Charlie. You didn't care about him at all, did you-" 

Snapping with anger, Khan grasped her around her throat, though he knew his grasp was nothing but light. But he could not hide his anger at her assumptions. "Don't presume to accuse me of being heartless Khiya!" Khan snarled. Offended at her accusation, he removed himself from her and the cot, replaced the hood of his long coat and stood next to the cot as Khiya quickly followed him.

Realizing she had assumed wrong about his intentions, Khiya jumped from the bed, hoping to stop him from leaving, "I'm sorry, it was the way you said it, Khan." Khiya quickly moved for an apology, his anger at her accusation was clearly offensive and if she wasn't mistaken, so dare she say, he had sounded hurt at her accusing him he never cared for the boy. Charlie Norris had been a breath of fresh air to the Augment Male upon his awakening from the Pod. Innocence in the Human society he and his people had so greatly hated, the boy had allowed Khan to forget his anger and hatred for the human's ancestors of theirs who created him and his people to help them move into a world of peace that had once been at constant war.

Sighing, Khiya quickly prayed for the courage to say her next words and hope he didn’t render her unconscious, "Khan, you may be better in every way, but you're not so good when it comes to expressing emotions. Like the Vulcan's you try to bury them, which I'll be honest I can kind of understand since I know a few, but since I'm not Vulcan, nor one of your people, I can't entirely understand, but I try… However, that boy admires you, he never knew his father. That little boy, if I may say from personal experience, the way he took to you, the way Charlie looks at you, is the way a child would see their father… If you are going after your crew, your family…" Khiya stopped her words, unsure she should even ask this. Khan could have been using them all along, and if she asked this of him, she could be placing the boy in more danger than he currently is.

But what was a better life for him, a man and his people who were trained to fight to protect their own and smart on many levels of degrees Khiya could never understand nor comprehend, or a woman who had basic training in combat and a simple Nurse and Doctor’s Assistant? She hated to admit it, but Khan and his people where the safest place for him, "T-take him with you?"

Her words brought an entertaining smirk to his face, she had no idea what he had planned, and he intended to keep it that way, "I intend too, as I also intend to do more, and if we are being open about a few things, I find it hard to believe you haven't known your father at all Khiya. He's been around for some time." Khan explained, though he knew her background already, just like he knew about Marcus and his daughter Carol, a weakness of the Admiral's in case Khan found the need to use her as a bargaining chip against Marcus. But luckily for Khan, Marcus had more than Carol as a weakness. And she didn't even know it.

Confused at his words Khiya thought for a moment and moved to give her side of the facts her family had given her, "I haven't, Khan, my birth father left my mother because I was the outcome of their affair. My mother never married, though she has had a lover hidden somewhere because we have my baby brother. But I was never given his name, I've asked to have my blood tested against those in the database but each time I was refused and told it was unnecessary. All I know is that he was, or is, in Starfleet." She confessed. 

With a grin plastered to Khan's face, he leaned forward into her hair, his lips pressed just before her ear and breathed in her soft scent, "Has it ever occurred to you why Marcus never ordered you dead, yet he had his hired guns kill everyone else. He even let the boy live only after you begged him not to let harm come to the boy?" He whispered against her skin. Feeling the shivers radiating from her body at his proximity. He closed his eyes to listen carefully to her still fast beating heart and her deep breaths she breathed. Teasing the girl was indeed entertaining, however he found his own body reacting to her as well, an occurrence that had started upon his awakening from the Pods after his episode.

Slipping a chilled vile into her small hands, Khan gently ran his cheek against her skin, his lips brushing across her neck, an action that had her breath almost stopping in her throat. His diamond blue eyes studied Khiya as she looked at the vile, her eyes long adjusted to the darkness of the room, though not as well as Khan's, she could barely make out the substance besides the dark continent, meaning it could possibly be blood. "Run the tests, I think you'll find this rather insightful. Now, you need rest, have a lovely night, little Khiya. I'll be seeing you sooner than you think." Even at his words she hadn't looked up from the vile he'd given her, allowing him to exit the Cot room easily. He had plans he needed to do, and the Archives wouldn't wait forever, neither would a dying little girl.

There would be no rest for Khiya for that night as she slipped the vile of blood into her pocket and quickly walked to the Dialysis lab to run tests. She’d asked a co-worker to take her blood, using the excuse that she feared she may be pregnant. Her coworker had given Khiya a sympathetic look at her false claim and did as asked off the record. The tests didn't take long and the file that came to her was heart stopping. And definitely not what she had expected.

**_Christopher Pike_ **

**_ Rank: _ ** _Admiral_

**_ Gender: _ ** _Male_

**_ Species: _ ** _Human_

**_ Affiliation: _ ** _Federation Starfleet_

**_ Enlisted by _ ** _: Admiral Alexander Marcus_

**_ Mentor: _ ** _Alexander Marcus_

**_ Occupation:  _ ** _Flag officer, Commanding officer, USS Enterprise_

**_ Born _ ** **_:_ ** _Mojave, California, United States of America, Earth_

**_ Marital Status _ ** **_:_ ** _Sealed_

It wasn't the name she had suspected, especially Khan making it sound as if she was Alexander Marcus's daughter. All though, she was grateful she wasn't after everything he had done. A thought that had her feeling sorry for Carol, also knowing she had lied to the lovely woman about Alice and Charlie. Khiya couldn't tell Carol because of her constant fear Marcus may take the same actions to keep things quiet by getting rid of his own daughter.

Truthfully, Khan's words had been rattling around her mind the last few minutes, and she hadn't expected this to be her answer. This was just confusing, if she had been Marcus's daughter, she'd have understood why he hadn't wanted her killed at the Lab.

Christopher Pike's file wasn't telling her much of anything either, and even if she dug deeper into his files it would be flagged and she would likely be arrested for unauthorized access to an Admiral's file! Sighing with irritation, Khiya continued to stare at the screen before her, then the file began to make at least a bit of since.

Pike had been enlisted by Marcus and the man had been Pike’s mentor. Even Pike’s Marital Status was sealed. Marcus had known Pike for years, meaning Marcus would have known about the affair. If she truly was the product of an affair. A bit irritated at likely being lied to for twenty-four years of her life, Khiya called her mother on the call screen in the lab and waited.

* * *

** Earth – Utah: 0500 hours **

"Khiya? It's five in the morning, what on earth is wrong?" Her mother's long, curling, auburn hair was rolled up into a loose bun at the nap of her scalp, dressed in a light purple nightgown and her cream colored robe, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sat in front of the view screen.

"Admiral Christopher Pike." Khiya stated softly, her voice full of hope and determination to have at least some answers.

Upon hearing the name, the forty-nine-year-old woman froze in her actions to rub the sleep from her face, "He's one of the Admirals in San Francisco, right?"

Khiya’s heart sank with sadness. How the hell had her mother known that? "Yes, he is, however, since you've never been a part of anything regarding Starfleet, I'd like to know how you know this?" Khiya demanded. Her mother had made it very clear upon Jim’s and her own enlistment into Starfleet she wanted nothing to do with it. Her own mother hadn’t even attended her graduation ceremony. Not even from the Nursing program. Dread sank deep into Khiya’s heart.

Running her hands through her hair with a fake yawn to give a reason and to close her eyes from looking at her daughter, "Jim, he was his mentor I believe." This was a conversation she hadn't ever expected to have, and she had hoped she wasn't saying anything out of text.

Khiya couldn’t help the twitch at the corner of her left eye at her mother’s clear lie, her mother was a terrible liar. “Jim doesn't talk to you about anything regarding his job, nor his relations inside Starfleet, momma… How do you know Pike?"

Her mother was silent for what felt like an eternity as her daughter watched her chest quicken in the rise and fall of her fearfully panting breaths.

What was her mother so afraid to tell her? Khiya’s eyes widened with slight shock as her mother’s expression turned to one of dread and began to weep, covering her face so her daughter wouldn't see her.

She had lied to her only daughter. She had never suspected being caught. "Pike and I had been seeing one another when he joined Starfleet. As the years went, we started talking about a future. His parents weren't too fond of the idea for some reason, but the rest of his family hated it. Then his family did the worst that anyone could have done to a person like him, Chris was later hit with an unexpected betrothal, likely due to someone in his family setting it up quickly, and possibly against his parents as well. I was three months pregnant. We hadn't told anyone, and he was not going to leave me no matter what. He told them, the woman's parents immediately removed their arrangement, but the woman conspired with one of his family members and did so much in their power to make sure I, we, were removed. Chris hated the idea, but they said if we agreed to never see one another again they'd support you, I didn't take the money, at least not entirely. I set it aside for emergency use and for you and then later on, Jake, and then you joined Starfleet." Her mother said, sniffing back her tears. "Khiya, please, whatever you do, don't confront him-" 

"Did he even want to keep us together?! Why'd you give up so fast?" She was outraged!

"We didn't give up Khiya! We fought them for four years. I was shocked that you never thought he was your father, you just thought he was a friend of mommy's. He never stayed the night with us, he didn't know what else to do so, finally we agreed. The agreement was that he and I couldn't see each other, I don't know why his family hated the idea. His parents stopped caring after a few months into the pregnancy because they were getting a grandchild. But it was his grandfather that wanted us out of the picture."

"So, I w-wasn't the outcome of an affair?"

Filled with complete disgust of herself, Khiya’s mother wept more at the memory, "No… No, I'm so sorry Khiya, I didn't know what to tell you sweetheart. That was just the first thing that came out and as soon as I had said the words, I couldn't take them back… He got to hold you, when you were born. Named you even, all though he let Jim give you your middle name."

Khiya sadly laughed, a small tear falling from her eyes, "He named me after you." She couldn't believe this, they had lied to her, hid everything from her, kept her from her father.

"Yeah, Khiya Gale. Since Chris and I were never married we knew we could, but probably shouldn't, give you the last name Pike, just in case. I did, however, overhear them all talking about that woman, Castella, I believe her name is, or was, I don't know what happened to her, but apparently, she had become infatuated with your father. I suppose she became some form of a high-risk stalker. They never spoke to me face to face and his parents wouldn’t talk about the situation. But something, for a few years, always had Chris on edge…… I have to go sweetheart, I have an early shift to start getting ready for the Hospital. I'll talk with you soon, yes?"

"…Of course, momma," That had been the first time since she was seven years-old that Khiya Gale Kirk had lied to her mother. After hearing this, Khiya wasn't sure if she wanted to speak to her mother for a short time, she needed time to properly absorb this. Her mother had lied to her, her family had lied to her, likely knowing the reasons, or Gale had lied to everyone and this story was just another lie to add to her life’s story. Khiya hoped Jim hadn’t known, because she knew if he had lived more than a few hours of knowing that information and not tell her this, that it would shatter her trust in their family entirely.

"Goodbye sweet girl. I love you."

"I love you too momma." With the words said, Khiya ended the call, holding her head in her hands, elbows rested against the table. For the moment she had alone, Khiya Kirk allowed herself to silently cry.

Her life had been an entire lie. From the moment she was born until this moment, Khiya Gale Kirk was in fact, Khiya Gale Pike. Daughter to Gale Kirk and Admiral Christopher Pike, cousin to Commander James T. Kirk. She knew she had to speak with Pike, if not to see him face to face as a possible father figure in an empty place, but also as an Ensign to and Admiral for help regarding Marcus's madness.

She had to tell someone, a whole year and Khan was on the move. She hadn't seen anything so far regarding those 'eyes' that Marcus had been using to watch her the last few weeks, so she hoped she wasn't risking another beings' life if she talked to someone. Unfortunately, with her just a mere Ensign on Pike’s starship he may not agree to see her. Unless she makes a record report that Kirk wished to see him, and she show up instead? With the knowledge that her mother had given her she figured forging said request would be the best option. With a deep sigh of regret, Khiya began to make the request under James T. Kirk and sent the request forms in, "Forgive me, Jim."

She was shocked when the Admiral had responded within the next few minutes personally. Giving her a time to report to his office, but she'd have to leave for her apartment shortly to get properly dressed and leave immediately if she were to make this meeting.

* * *

** Pike's Office **

Christopher was woken from his sleep upon his couch in his office by his call screen. Answering the call, he found Gale Kirk on the other end hysterical and in a fit of tears. His heart had dropped to his stomach thinking something had happened to either Khiya or Jake, their youngest, about ten years old only to find otherwise.

"Gale-" 

"I'm so sorry Chris! I'm so sorry-" 

"Gale! For heaven's sake, please. Calm yourself. Breathe in slowly. It'll be alright. We can't change anything. We lied to her, I avoided her and asked Marcus to look after her in my stead while she was here. I should have been man enough to have stepped in as soon as I could have, and I didn't. I failed as a father, I'm sorry I left the hardships to you. From here on out, you can count on it to not be alone any longer. Give Jake my love for me?" Chris softly spoke to Gale.

Watching her breathe and wipe her tears from her puffy face and frantic fear after the conversation with their daughter, "Get some sleep Gale, I love you."

Smiling with a blush, she continued to wipe the tears from her eyes as she attempted to control herself. "I love you too Chris. Good night."

"Good night." He said softly, his heart still full of love as he watched her end the call then breaking bit by bit as the memories from their past flooded him. Pike couldn’t help but grin when he received a Request of Audience from "James T. Kirk" and began to laugh at the irony of this. It was too early in the morning and he knew Jim was not going to be up asking for an audience request, not after their previous conversation they had just a few days ago. He knew who it was from, not only beside of the previous stated fact, but because this didn't sound like Kirk at all, well, not Jim at least but he knew the person who'd sent it was in fact a Kirk, and a Pike. "Just like your cousin, Khiya. I bet he taught you just about everything he knows too." He said with a sad sigh as he quickly responded, like he would if he had to Jim. "I'll be seeing you shortly, ' _Commander_ Kirk'."

* * *

** 0700 Hours **

Khiya took a deep breath as she walked through the quiet halls and into the lift, her nerves were rattling and nearly out of control. If he really was her father, would she break down, or would she be void of emotions? She had to say though with her nerves as high as they were, she had a feeling she was more on the line of breaking down into tears if he admitted being her father. **_"Level 23, Admiral Pike's Office"_** The soft feminine voice of the lift said. As the doors opened her steps were slow as she made her way past the empty receptionist desk and knocked on the Office door.

"Walk on in Kirk!" Pike's voice called from the other side of the door. Khiya took a breath of courage as her shaking hands touched the door knob and turned to open, she was a bit stunned to find Admiral Pike grinning as he leaned back against the front of his desk, his hands gripping the table top as he watched her walk in and froze.

"Hello Khiya," Pike's voice was full of entertainment, excitement to be standing before his daughter he hadn't seen, nor held, since she was four. She had grown and the thought that he hadn't been there was in fact a painful sting. But God was she beautiful, just like her mother, Gale. "You look like her you know... Your mother, Gale."

She had just been caught.


	3. From Darkness can come Light

**Author's** Note: Nothing of this belongs to me except the OC's I place here. Everything here is purely a Fan-Fiction from my own imagination. I will always take feedback and advice if you wish to give it and I will always take the advice into consideration. I have not watched the original show in a very long time so I apologize if something is wrong somewhere along the storyline. Even though I will likely be doing as much research as I possibly can. However, this Fiction is based on the movie made in 2013, not the one from 1982. This is a John Harrison (A.K.A. Khan)/ OC.

** Chapter 3 **

* * *

His words were a direct confession at the very moment she had walked in and laid eyes on him, face to face. That was what she had wanted, yes?

Khiya's eyes filled with tears, "So you are my father then?" She wanted to cry.

At her question, Pike found he no longer had the strength, nor courage, to look at her. Diverting his eyes to the floor off to the corner of his office, he nodded with a sad and shameful sigh before forcing himself to look back to the now slowly approaching twenty-four-year-old woman, who had once been his four-year-old baby girl, now proudly wearing a Starfleet uniform. "Yes… yes, I am, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, for any of you. I should have been, but after what Castella threatened, I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk any of you." He explained, he knew it was just an excuse, but it was an excuse regarding their lives. He hadn't yet taken notice of the electronic file in her hand.

Knowing she wanted to have so many answers, Khiya had come here for a reason. One was to get the answer if he was her father, which she now had. The other was for an entirely different reason; one she knew he was not going to like. "I know I should be asking all kinds of personal questions, but since I'll be aboard the Enterprise in a few days I need to speak with you as not only my Admiral and Captain, but as a Father to a Daughter." She explained, her rising fear had her hands shaking, she was never good at hiding her fear. Khiya was not an elite combat trained officer, though combat had been a part of her training while in the Academy.

Her fear had gotten his attention, now he was concerned. She looked terrified, and the fact that he had no idea why left him very uncomfortable. "Of course, take a seat." Pike said, righting himself, moving behind his desk and took his own seat while she took one of the two in front of his desk. "So, what's gotten you so worried?"

Khiya took a breath of courage, she couldn't go back now, and she couldn't let this continue, "Admiral Alexander Marcus," Well, that was blunt enough. She watched Pike's face turn to confusion then to stone. Though, his eyes shone tension and worry, his body language showed his sheer protectiveness of the man, and she hoped he wasn't in on this.

Leaning forward he clasped his hands together, looking her dead in the eyes. This was a dangerous and very big accusation she was likely going to be telling him, and without proof he couldn't help her. Marcus was a Starfleet High Command Admiral, a friend of his. Khiya was a Starfleet Nurse, an Ensign, but she was related to the Kirk's, and his unclaimed daughter, against all his desire to want to upon birth. Their safety had been his highest priority. And Marcus had been a part of that safety. Another thing that worried him. "Khiya, this is where you choose your words very, **_very carefully_**." Chris explained sternly. He couldn't let accusations regarding a Starfleet Admiral get out of control with no proof, let alone with little consideration.

"He's lost his mind. Gone mad with this pending War against the Klingons. Please, no one is alive except myself, Khan, and a six-year-old boy whose mother was practically murdered before his eyes." Khiya sputtered, watching Pike's eyes darken and roam the room with uncertainty.

This was far from what he had expected. But she wouldn't have been there if it wasn't serious. Minus the desire to know if they were blood related. Not to mention she definitely had not chosen her words carefully. But she was scared, that much, he could clearly see.

Pike's eyes darted to the Electronic file tablet she held out for him, waiting with pleading eyes to take it. Sighing with defeat, Pike took the file tablet and began to examine the information it held. His expression becoming darker and more inclined to believe her word as he searched through the files in his hands. But her fear was not reducing, if anything she was becoming more terrified than before she walked in. He had seen the files, now this was the moment she found out if he already knew, or if he would believe her and help get this information to the higher authorities.

"I understand the files aren't complete, but that was all I was able to back up in such a short time upon his arrival when everything happened a year ago. A year after Vulcan was destroyed, Marcus decided to wake this male up from his Cryo-pod. He and 72 others were discovered on a drifting ship called the USS Botany Bay. For months Marcus left us be, unfortunately he was leaching information from our systems without our knowledge and spying on us the entire time. We were trying, but sadly failing, at keeping this male from him, it ended very badly. Three months is all it took for Admiral Marcus to walk in with his Hired guns and cleared the small sector labeled section 31 under the Archives in London. I was a Nursing Assistant to a Doctor Siv Jasper, alongside a friend and co-worker, Alice Norris, who lived in that sector of the Dorms with her son, Charlie Norris. I was a part of a small team that was studying this male's anatomy and him, himself. His name is Khan Noonien Signh. He is over three-hundred-years-old. Our Historian, Doctor Kalf De'More discovered that Khan and his people were biologically engendered back in the 20th century and much more. These people are smarter, faster, better. And Marcus not only allowed it, but personally ordered the hired guns to kill everyone a part of Doctor Jasper's medical team and locked the boy inside Khan's pod. They then removed these pods from the facility and put them somewhere Khan couldn't reach. I was completely useless."

Curious at her description of this man, Khan, Pike looked up from the files, both shared a look of curiosity, knowledge and the desire for adventure. Well, now he knew she had at least gotten something from him. But there was something nagging him at the back of his mind, itching to know something. "Better at what?" Pike asked. He was also curious, but he wouldn't have woken the man up and used him.

"At just about everything. We found that his emotions were kind of based on the Vulcan's. Very high, and could be quick to act on them, but he had trained himself to control that the best he could. He didn't talk much about their past. The records from the ship were somewhat scrambled and kind of vague." Khiya explained. She seemed to have a form of respect for this man. And if he hadn’t seen it himself, he may not have believed it, but the look deep in her eyes showed she had some form of likeness, dare he say fondness, of Khan Noonien Sighn. He also didn’t much like the light blush she had currently trying to make its way to her cheeks as she spoke about him. Definitely more than fondness then. Clearing his throat and mind of the thoughts of his daughter no longer being the little girl he knew, Christopher Pike straightened his back and asked the most curious question. "Why didn't you bring this to someone's attention sooner, instead you waited an entire year to bring this to someone." It was a fair question, any Admiral, or anyone in his place, would have asked this, but at this moment he was seething, this was his place to be an Admiral, not her father.

Sighing, Khiya fumbled with her hands in her lap, trying to calm her nerves. She was still scared. "I've been under strict surveillance the last six, maybe seven, months. Meaning anyone I'd have spoken to regarding this would have likely ended up dead. I'm only coming to you now about this because those eyes haven't been near me in a few weeks, at least I'm hoping that's the case, otherwise I've just condemned us both. I-I didn't know what else to do, please trust me. I'm terrified Marcus is going to do something that will push Khan into responding in-kind that will start a domino effect that the human race **_and_** Starfleet will have to finish. I can't let this happen. Unfortunately, Khan's on the loose, he paid me a visit last night while I was at work! I was in a hospital and no one even knew he was there! This happened just a few hours ago."

Pike shut his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose, she was going everywhere and panicking. He knew she was scared. He could clearly see that the moment she had walked in, however he had assumed she was afraid of confronting him, "Okay, okay, slow down Khiya. Marcus is an Admiral in the Starfleet Federation-" 

"Look deeper into the files, I was able to get two short videos of Khan's dorm room and Alice Norris’s room before everything shut down and fried. It even fried Siv’s back-up hard drives he had at his home. The extent of the hard drive set his home on fire. Killed his three cats and one three-month-old puppy. His granddaughter and the babysitter died from smoke inhalation while they slept." Khiya quickly said.

If he didn't believe her now, he would after seeing the partial video that placed Marcus there at the scene and of the hired gun leader, Morva, shooting the doctor. And that of Alice Norris's murder.

Though both may be short, it was still there, time stamped and everything. She watched saddened as her father watched both short videos, glancing up to her every now and then with quick glances.

He watched the short struggle in Alice's room, his gut had turned at the video, then anger as he was forced to watch the part of his daughter being grabbed by two of the Hired guns and one of the bastards holding a Phaser to her head, all the while Marcus had done nothing to stop them. Pike watched Khan drop his weapon and the video cutting off. "He… Marcus…. That bastard let him hold a Phaser to you?"

This was new, Khiya had never really had a father figure through the years, but she knew rage when she saw it. Jim had been her protector through their years of growing up together, a brother to her. But the intense anger Pike was practically radiating was a bit frightening, making her fight the urge to sink into the chair she was currently sitting in. "Yes," she answered quickly, knowing he was now in the father stage.

Taking a long drag of breath to restrain himself, Pike looked from the file to his daughter, he had to say that with the circumstances he was very proud of her, "Can I keep this file?"

"Of course, it's everything I have, please don't lose it, that's the only one I have - " 

"Not anymore. I have an idea… Khiya, stay put while I contact someone please." Pike ordered with a stern and heated glare, not meaning to be directed to his daughter but for the anger he felt towards the man he had trusted for so long. Pike didn't want to believe this.

Walking out into the hall he pulled out his communicator and called one of the only people he knew he would trust with this information. He hated doing this, but if Marcus truly has gone against every Starfleet Oath he'd ever sworn to uphold, then action had to be taken, as soon as possible.

"Spock, yes I need to have a meeting with you, no, just you. Yes, now would be preferable if you're alright with that. Yes, I'm afraid this is very important. Of course, morning meals are always a priority. I'd never keep someone from having their meals. The usual? Alright. And Spock… Thank you. I'll see you shortly." Pike said with a sigh, rubbing his face from the disbelief, yet he had the proof right there in his hands. This was definitely not the conversation he thought he'd be having with his daughter for the first time in years. But he assumed that if she allowed him to invite her to eat breakfast then they could have the conversation he had assumed they'd have had. Upon re-entering his office, he smiled softly when he saw she was still in the chair he'd left her in all fidgety, "How's a good breakfast sound, Khiya?"

His words had startled her, she hadn't heard him come back in and had turned in her chair with slight fright, thinking it was Marcus or one of his hired lackies. Her fear vanished seconds later when his question had finally registered, bringing a sweet smile to her face for once in the last few years she'd had until it faltered a bit, an action that worried Pike a bit. "Everything alright?"

"I originally came as a concerned Ensign with the hope that you were, are, my father. But something doesn't feel right." She admitted. The files she had brought with her only because she knew she had to turn them over to someone, and him being her Captain and Admiral, to have those files that pertained to Starfleet but also one of their own Admirals who was corrupted. She only hoped this didn't get him killed.

"Everything happens for a reason, Khiya. I am your Captain, Admiral and your father, and this is a father who hasn't had a proper conversation with his daughter because he was too much of a coward to speak to you over the years. So, Khiya Gale Kirk-Pike, can your father have this one day to have Breakfast with his only daughter?" He asked with a smile.

Nodding with an equally happy smile, Khiya moved from the chair, she stood to leave with him.

"And no speaking of this in public. Can't have unwanted ears hearing anything about this." Pike said, clarifying this was now very secret information and to not be dealt with Butter-finger hands. Walking to his desk he grabbed his briefcase, slipping the file tablet into said object for protection. A briefcase that was strictly protected from anyone who may desire to walk by with any form of new tech to wipe out electronic devices or transfer said files. "Come on, I have the perfect dinner just a few blocks away."

* * *

** Café **

They had spent nearly an hour or so conversing about anything and everything, how her mother was doing, and Jake. She'd finally realized why he'd said he wouldn't risk the three of them, Jake was his also, then came the question regarding his marital status. "Are you married to her, to my mother?"

Smiling, Chris nodded with happiness, remembering their secret wedding, the beauty Gale had been on their wedding night, the dress she wore and her swollen, pregnant belly she’d had while pregnant with Khiya. "Yes, it's a sealed file for a reason. Unfortunately, the person who sealed it is now, not only dead and had rank higher than anyone in Starfleet, but the agreement was to have an overseer for it, for any extra protection that may be required for you kids and Gale. I wouldn’t risk you three. However, the overseer was the very person we discussed earlier. Seems my trust has been misplaced for some time." Pike admitted, taking another drink of his still warm coffee as they waited for Spock to arrive.

Their conversation was silenced when the Vulcan first officer rounded the corner. Pike and Khiya both stood from their seats to greet him, "Spock, thank you for meeting us here. Sit please, order if you like, the bill is on me… Unfortunately, this is not a leisure call, as I said over the call. I have something I need you to safeguard with every security protocol you can think of, one that will not allow anyone to access this unless it is you. Can I trust you, Commander Spock?"

Stunned so suddenly at being so quickly asked this, Spock looked between the two sitting before him and nodded to the Admiral, "Of Course, Admiral. May I ask what this," he cut off his words as the waitress stopped by and set his usual in front of him and walked away, " _Visit_ is all about?" Spock finished asking calmly. His eyes trained politely, and filled with concern, on the Admiral.

Nodding, Pike sighed then cleared his throat softly. "You'll find out what this is about once you see the file, yes I'm giving you permission to see this. You are the brightest and most trusted person I trust with this information, take the briefcase as well, and do with it as you see fit, but do not, by any means, do not let this be erased nor fall into the wrong hands. Lives are at stake with this file." Pike leaned forward a bit with a look of stern seriousness and what worried Spock was the slight fear behind his eyes, "Not even Starfleet, no matter their rank, can see or have this file, Commander Spock."

Spock's jaw nearly came unhinged, _'What is going on?'_ Looking once again between Pike and Jim's cousin, Spock noticed a fear in the nurse as well. Something was definitely wrong, and it involved Starfleet, or someone high up in Starfleet. Diverting his eyes back to Admiral Pike he nodded as he took the handle of the Briefcase with a firm Vulcan grip, "Yes Sir, it shall be safe." And that was a promise he intended to keep. He knew just where to keep this file.

"Thank you, Spock. Now, let's finish our Morning caffeine then we can be off." Pike's mood had shifted from serious business to happy moods and smiles. Spock wouldn't object to a welcomed cup of his morning warm drinks at all, he had missed his coffee knowing his Admiral needed to see him as soon as possible. They conversed like before, finished their drinks moments ago already and had their café breakfast eaten as well. Spock's grip never loosening in the least.

"Well, as much as I have enjoyed this gathering, I must take my leave to ensure this case's safety, Ms. Kirk, Admiral, enjoy the rest of your day. Khiya, I'm assuming you and Nyota are still on for your get together tonight?" he asked with interest.

Excited about the plans she had with Nyota that night, Khiya was even happier he had reminded her of them, otherwise she’d be facing a rather upset woman with a nice right hook. "Oh yes, definitely! I wouldn't miss it!" Khiya said with pure excitement. Uhura had been one of the few people, minus Carol Marcus, that had kept her spirits alive over the last year after what had happened. "I'll meet her at her place, and I will definitely call before I leave my place. Thank you, Commander Spock. For doing this." Khiya's voice had drifted from full excitement to a soft long look of pain and fear, but relief was also behind her eyes.

This observation by Spock had led him to a full conclusion that whatever was in the files the Admiral had handed over to him for safekeeping was truly important. "Not a problem at all, I am always willing to help when called upon by friends, family and Starfleet alike. Good day to you both." He said with his usual casualness and walked off after nodding to them both.

Khan grinned from his booth in the corner of the Café, as he listened to the three convers. Khiya now knew who her father was, and the information was now, not only, planted in another Starfleet Admiral’s knowledge, now a Commander, though he had to wonder why the Admiral had trusted the Vulcan with such important information. But from what Khan had read up on many of the Starfleet officers he thought he'd encounter, Commander Spock seemed to be reliable, and until he saw otherwise, Khan would leave the files where they lay. In the guarded hands of Spock. But he still had work to do. Khiya's absence from the labs due to her being previously under house arrest by Admiral Marcus had left the woman clueless as to what had happened the last couple of months.

His crew had been nearly free, then he'd been caught, he'd made a tactical mistake he knew he wouldn't make again, until Marcus had taken them all once more and made the stupidest mistake in telling him Khiya's death warrant would have now been signed, sealed, and delivered by morning. Khan had acted immediately and killed the muscle heads watching her and carefully disposed of them. All the while Marcus had still been unaware that Charlie had a homing beacon inside his Cryo-pod for Khan personally.

Grinning, Khan moved along his way to go about his duty to freeing his family.

"And it continues," He muttered to himself as he walked away.

* * *

** 20:00 San Francisco Starfleet Headquarters **

The meeting hadn't lasted long before Jim had voiced one of his concerns to Pike about the Archives. A thought that Pike agreed on, he knew he was going to have to have a talk with Jim afterwards. The Bar hadn't gone so well, he'd been about to tell him about his biological relation to his cousins when they had been called to the meeting that they were currently in. Pike’s mind had only thought of one thing as he looked at Alexander Marcus, and that was the image of his daughter being threatened by the very man he had asked to safeguard his daughter in his absence. But he'd kept himself under control when Jim had quietly voiced his opinion, he gladly took the distraction from the event he was currently thinking of, but he was sure he was going to lose his composure when Marcus shouted out across the room with slight annoyance regarding their lack of attention. "Sorry Sir, Commander Kirk was just voicing his first opinion as first Officer,"

"Well, then let's hear it Commander Kirk," Marcus’s voice boomed with board authority. Marcus had become arrogant with power from his rank, something Pike was just now seeing now that he looked closer.

Christopher sighed, sitting back as Kirk explained what he'd previously explained to him, he couldn't stomach looking at the man he'd once looked at as a good friend, the man who'd taught him everything he knew. How Marcus fell so far from grace, Pike would never know. And from the tense nature of Spock's glares to the Admiral himself, Pike knew the Vulcan had seen the file, something he was relieved to know. Because now he had one of the smartest brains on the planet to help him.

They were all taken by surprise when the room suddenly flooded with red light from the large window behind himself and Kirk, but the humming of a Jump-ship caught most of their attention, and then the room was filled with Phaser fire just as Jim shouted for everyone to clear the room.

Khan wasn't aiming at particularly anyone, though he didn't care if he injured anyone either, especially if it was Marcus, but the bastard had made a run for it instead of staying to help the others. The extra beams of fire came from behind him, flashes of red entering the room as he shot in, hitting those to wound and or to kill. His heart jumped into his throat as he watched Admiral Pike being hit and fall to the ground. Khan knew three things; 1) Pike wouldn't survive, 2) Khiya would likely believe he had killed him, and 3) Marcus would send someone after him. The sudden jostling of his Jump ships turbine being severely damaged, Khan activated his portable Trans-warp beam and beamed out to his safety, but not before he and a certain someone made eye contact, and that happened to be James T. Kirk. Khiya's cousin of the USS Enterprise. 

_'Well, this should be interesting. I've just been set up. Those muscle heads are shockingly more reliable than I thought… I suppose it's time I delved deeper into those hired guns.'_

* * *

** 21:00 – Club **

The girls laughed and giggled half their night out. Eventually they had gotten on the topic of Nibiru, namely what Spock had done without thinking of the emotional turmoil it had left Uhura in.

Nyota sighed and vented her worry and irritation over Spock to Khiya, she may be younger by a few years, but she was a great listener, she loved spending these leave nights they had with Jim's cousin.

Gasping at what Nyota had finished telling her, Khiya set her drink aside and forgot all about the drink she was previously enjoying. "Oh my gosh, he did not? He did, I know he did, it's Spock. But Nyota, have you talked to him about this?" Khiya asked, concerned her friend would have a breakdown in the middle of the beating club and it's pounding music.

Her eyes misting over with tears she so badly wanted to cry, Nyota shrugged at the thought, "I’ve tried, but he just doesn't seem to have the desire to-" Nyota’s communicator buzzed, interrupting their conversation. Confused as to what would be so important this late at night she answered. Her face fell at the information she had received. "Ye-yes, thank you. Yes… Yes, good night to you too." Hanging up Uhura placed the communicator back into her lap, her drink forgotten as she sniffed a few times to hold her composure as long as she could. "Can I stay with you tonight Khiya?" Nyota asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

Worried something had happened to Spock, or worse, he had been the one to have called her, Khiya nodded and walked them out, her arms wrapped around her friend as they walked towards her place. "Of course. Nyota, what's wrong?"

They had only gotten down the street and heading towards Khiya's apartment before she had said anything, leading the woman to break down completely. "Admiral Pike and three other Starfleet officers were killed in an attack tonight at Starfleet Headquarters, thirty minutes ago... They haven't released any names yet of the deceased or injured, besides Admiral Pike. I can- I can't-what if Spock-" Nyota’s self-control shattered the moment the words left her. Her deep emotional concern for Spock was deep to the very core of Nyota's being. She loved him, she'd be devastated, ruined, and destroyed if anything happened to him.

Khiya choked on air, unable to breathe, something Nyota had definitely taken notice of and began to panic over her. Khiya wasn’t breathing.

"Khi… Khiya, breathe, please come on please you **have** to breathe, it's okay, just breathe." Nyota continued to cry, chanting the words to both of them as they took shaking breaths together over the loss and the fright Khiya just gave Nyota.

Though Nyota knew Khiya hadn't met Pike before, nor had him as a previous captain, but the fact that Jim had been at that meeting was likely why she was in a panic. But Nyota was still curious as to why the girl was in more of a shock than she was. But for now, Nyota could think on that later. They needed to get somewhere safe, more personal and private. Neither one could entirely remember their walk back to Khiya's apartment, just getting inside, resting on the sofa, crying then finally falling asleep.

* * *

** Morning **

Khiya had woken up sometime around 0623 and began making coffee for herself and Nyota. She was heart shattered the more she thought about the news they had received last night and in more of an emotional downward spiral. A father she had never really known, a father she had enjoyed their first breakfast with, had been killed. To top it off, Jim hadn't called her, and Spock hadn't called Nyota!

Could they have been two of the three unnamed casualties of last night's attack?

Her mind was swarming with horrible possibilities until a thought slammed her like a fighter jet, the attack had been last night, the Archives before that in London had been destroyed calling said meeting into play. Three dead, five injured. The attacker was currently unknown to who wasn't at that meeting, but Khiya had an idea, two suspects she feared may be the true murderer.

The first was Khan, but he had given her father to her just the other day, why would he want to kill him, let alone anyone else besides Marcus? And the second was the very man who had started all of this, Admiral Alexander Marcus, now he was definitely someone she knew she could see doing something like this. Khiya was startled from her scattered thoughts by Nyota's Communicator buzzing, not wishing the distraught girl to wake up and be any more frantic than she had been last night, Khiya silently prayed for Nyota's forgiveness as she answered her communicator. "Lt. Uhura's communicator, may I help you?" She politely said, her heart thrumming in her chest had stopped, filled with relief as the voice began to calmly, and logically, speak, "It is Commander Spock, Ms. Kirk, I'm grateful to hear she is with you, I found her home empty and became… tremendously, concerned for her wellbeing and safety. May I speak with her?"

Relieved he was alright, Khiya sighed with relief and smiled, "Yes, yes definitely Commander, just one moment please." Khiya smiled with hope as she gingerly shook Uhura's arm, "Nyota? Nyota, wake up," Her refusal to wake up with the annoyed moans, a sign she wished to sleep longer, but Khiya had an idea as to what could wake the stubborn Zeno- Linguistics specialist with much ease, "Spock is on the communicator, Nyota." Khiya had nearly fallen off the corner of the sofa she had sat on as Uhura shot straight up with disbelief and pure hope, "What? He is?"

"Ye-yes," Khiya said, practically giggling at the woman as she handed her the communicator.

Nyota took a shaking breath of fear as she answered into the communicator, "Hello," hearing his voice had the woman in tears, "Spock thank God, ar-are you okay? Is Jim okay?"

With a breath of relief, she shared a look with Khiya and nodded, grabbing the twenty-four-year-old nurses' hand and squeezed in comfort and relief, "Thank God,"

This had Khiya breathing with relief, but it still didn't numb the sting of losing Pike, a father she had only one day with. But she had a feeling it was just about to get worse, "Khiya, Spock said he needs to speak with you, can he come over?"

"Y-yes, of course. I will leave the door unlocked, he can walk right on in. I have coffee made and I'll get breakfast started." The thought of Spock wanting to speak with her had her on a few assumptions, one would be the file, the other likely being the fact that he had figured out her newly discovered ‘relationship’ with Admiral Pike.

"Okay, thank you, Khi."

"Very welcome, Nyota."

Nyota's eyes never left Khiya, the words Spock had said regarding Khiya's father had Nyota confused, until she pieced together the events of last night, at least Khiya's reaction to the news of Pike. Even though Nyota knew Khiya was silently crying herself while comforting her for her concern and fear of losing Spock, Khiya was crying for someone, and Nyota had a feeling that it wasn't over Jim. Though, the idea of possibly losing two loved ones to that attack was something she never wished upon anyone. She would let Spock handle this.

The two had eaten and had three cups of morning coffee when the door was graced with a knock and the door handle turning to open.

Spock walked in, nodding his head to the two women, "Good morning, I trust you both are well. For the most part, that is." He was entirely sincere with his concern. He had looked through the file tablet Pike had handed him just yesterday afternoon and had found the discovery to be rather concerning on many levels. Admiral Marcus had gone against every Starfleet regulation and began his plans to start a War. A War that would cost thousands of lives and the Peace they now held through so many systems.

Spock's shock from last night had not vanished at all, he had joined his mind with Pike's to see what he was experiencing, possibly to help the man if he could. However, the Vulcan was overwhelmed with regret that the scared, dying man felt, but it was the images that had been of just a few people that his regret was attached to, one was standing in the kitchen currently doing the dishes. Spock was relieved when Uhura rushed him upon his entry and hugged him. Something he took great comfort in, but he came here for two reasons, one he had currently tucked in his arms, the other he needed to deal with.

"It has come to my attention, Ms. Kirk, that Admiral Christopher Pike, was your father. My deepest condolences, I am sorry."

_'I had a feeling he'd figured it out, '_ Khiya thought, a gentle smile on her face as she looked at him, "Thank you, Commander-" 

"Please, call me Spock. I came as a friend, not as a senior officer, Khiya… I take it Jim doesn't know of your connection to the Admiral?" Spock asked curiously, though he had a feeling he already knew. He usually always did.

The shake of her head confirmed his theory, "Not that I know of, I haven't told anyone….” Taking a deep breath in upon feeling tears swelling in her coral blue eyes once again, Khiya let her sorrows shutter out with the breath she had taken in, “I only had him for a day… Now he's gone…. I want to ask if it was painless, but I know it wasn't…. What happened?" She asked, turning her attention back to the sink, finishing up the dishes.

Nodding in understanding, Spock took a deep, silent breath for his own composure, "John Harrison, he destroyed the Archives after taking something from it, which set the meeting last night that he also attacked. However, I am rather confused at the events during the attack that took place. There were two shooters; One, Mr. Harrison, shooting into the room not caring if he killed or injured anyone. However, the other was shooting to kill, precise aiming. The very aim that killed your father, Ms. Pike." He watched as the name slipped from him, it seemed he was the first to acknowledge her as Christopher Pike's daughter besides Pike and herself.

This got her attention. Not only had Spock acknowledged her as Pike's daughter and stated clearly, he would likely use the name again when referring to her, but the other was the two shooters he was referring to from the events that took place last night. Turning from the sink, Khiya looked to Spock, both women sharing a confused look to the Commander.

"What are you talking about Spock?" Uhura asked, she was confused.

"You do understand Khiya that I, we, must speak with your cousin about this." It was not a suggestion, nor a request. At this moment, Spock had taken the role as the Commander in the room, he wasn't ordering the conversation, but he was making it clear that it needed to be done soon.

Khiya nodded understanding this was going to happen with or without her permission, "Yes, I know. Can we talk to him later today-" A communicator buzzed, interrupting the conversation. Spock seemed to be a little annoyed with the constant interruptions taking place and that of the constant events that seemed to be against them.

"Pardon me ladies, but I must take this," Spock dismissed himself with a sigh, walking down the Hall for some privacy as he answered the call, "Mr. Scot, may I- Now that is interesting… Bring it to the Base, I'm calling Jim. Yes, I'll meet you there." Walking back into the living area and kitchen, Spock sighed with regret, "I apologize, but I must go. We are not done Ms. Pike, we will be speaking with the Captain soon, or I can on your behalf if you prefer? I am heading his way now."

"No, no I'll speak with him. Thank you, Spock."

Nodding to the young woman he walked out, heading towards Starfleet Headquarters as he called Jim and informed him of the findings. The next few hours were imperative, the instant Kirk had rushed to speak with Admiral Marcus had Spock nearly on edge, though he hid his rage towards the man rather well as Kirk informed him of everything they found.

John Harrison was on Kronos.

Jim had asked for Spock’s reinstatement as his first officer after getting his Chair back to go after the man who had attacked them. What Jim was failing to see was that the man that had shot and killed Pike was currently standing outside Marcus's office door as security. Someone Spock hadn't noticed either, beside the intense uncomfortable vibes the man was giving.

Spoke found it necessary to say something to Kirk now while they were rushing ahead of themselves. Kirk was on a vengeance mission and Spock had to do something, "Captain, if I may, I believe we need to speak about something in private with -" 

"Not now Spock!" Jim said, rushing through Starfleet. 

Huffing with irritation, Spoke did his best to control his growing irritation, "Jim, I feel the need to inform you of this before you go rushing into a blind death trap with the Admiral's only daughter and the wrong information!" His sudden words had Spock closing his eyes and taking a calming breath.

Yep, he'd said it, and he knew Khiya was going to want to kill him. But he had other things he needed to say to Jim, and he was glad he had made a copy of that file Pike had given him, sending the original to Ambassador Spock for safe keeping, something Scotty had helped him do before they had attended the meeting last night.

Jim's desire to rush into doing this with armed torpedoes was not only worrisome and terrifying in the worst-case scenario, Jim's ill-logical mind was warped into wanting Harrison dead. Though he knew the file was incomplete he still knew a few things that should, and needed, to be avoided! But unless Jim listened to him, they wouldn't stop anything!


	4. From Darkness can come Light

**Author's** Note: Nothing of this belongs to me except the OC's I place here. Everything here is purely a Fan-Fiction from my own imagination. I will always take feedback and advice if you wish to give it and I will always take the advice into consideration. I have not watched the original show in a very long time so I apologize if something is wrong somewhere along the storyline. Even though I will likely be doing as much research as I possibly can. However, this Fiction is based on the movie made in 2013, not the one from 1982. This is a John Harrison (A.K.A. Khan)/ OC.

** Chapter 4 **

* * *

"Wait… Just, stop for a second… Did you just say; _'The Admiral's only daughter'_?" Jim's head was already spinning as it was, now he just wanted to die from the headache he was getting from Spock talking. "Wait, slow down, please you're making my head hurt Spock. What the hell are you talking about."

Spock restrained himself from snapping at Jim, taking a deep breath Spock calmly spoke, "Captain, Admiral Pike was Khiya Kirk's biological father. What has not been plainly said, Sir?" Spock's irritation at Jim was growing, the man's mind was not slowing down to let anything truly register.

Jim rubbed his forehead as his head began to pound with pain, "Okay, how- I'm so confused. We'll talk about this later, you said something about some other information. Yes?"

"Yes sir. I have reasons to believe Admiral Marcus is conspiring to use the Enterprise to eliminate this John Harrison. I have the file if you'd like to view its contents Captain."

Jim chuckled a bit at Spock thinking this must be some kind of a prank, "That's ridiculous Spock, he's a Starfleet Admiral…" His laughter slowly stopped at his Commander's lack of the joke, "This isn't a sick joke, is it."

Taking a calming breath, Spock waited as patiently as he could for Jim, though his question about him possibly joking about this was eating away at what little patience he had left was faltering, "Captain, the possibility of our ship and crew member’s deaths is something I would never 'joke' about."

Nodding in understanding Jim sighed once more then cleared his throat, "Okay, let's go see this file then, Spock. But we leave soon after that."

"Follow me please, Captain."

Over the next few hours, Jim Kirk had grown angrier and angrier at Marcus as he read the files and watched the videos then listened to Spock's suspicion on Pike's death, "Jim, the phaser beam that hit the Admiral was not from Harrison’s Jump-ship, it was from another weapon, likely a Sniper's plasma rifle. One that is used in high level military tactics. This shooter was likely firing from a building behind Mr. Harrison's ship, unfortunate since Ms. Pike was unable to gather all the information before the system was shut down and wiped clean, we do not know Mr. Harrison's real name. But from my research done, John Harrison did not exist up until one year ago."

"Spock, are you telling me that my baby cousin was not only a part of this man's recovery and study, and whatever else, that had to do with this man, but also waited a whole year to report this?" Jim had no real words for his emotions right now, the level of his anger was growing stronger.

"I am on the uncomfortable theory that your cousin was under surveillance for some time before able to come forward with this news and gave it directly into the hands of Admiral Pike, who was killed just hours later-" 

"Are you accusing a Starfleet Admiral for ordering a hit on another Starfleet Admiral, Commander Spock?" Jim interrupted his first officer, anger burning in his eyes. This was a serious accusation, but the files he held in his hands was telling him it could be true.

Spock closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, Jim had always irritated him, but this was a different level, "Jim, I am simply saying that there can be no coincidence in the timing. Clearly your cousin was being watched, and it's also likely that without orders these hired guns took action into their own hands. However, it is also possible if that wasn't the case that yes, Admiral Marcus **_could have_** contracted a hit on Admiral Pike to silence the knowledge he had gained from his daughter. Knowledge that I too now have."

"Spock, are you sure? Because if Pike was in fact targeted to be silenced for this information now leaves you and Khiya targets for the same hit list. This proof could not only Court martial Marcus but have him legally executed. Are you absolutely sure?" Jim had to know Spock was backing this theory 100%, and if so, they could work this into a case then hand it over to the Higher and get this finished before it became a higher risk than it already was.

Thankful Jim was now on a level with him, Spoke nodded, "With the file currently incomplete I can't say without theorizing. However, I will say that at the moment even the theory I currently have come to it makes more logical since than any I have tried to think up thus far… We need to speak with your cousin."

Sucking in a deep breath, Jim nodded, "That we do Spock, that we do." Jim had done everything in his power not to snarl the words, though the daggering emotion of betrayal had set a fire in Jim Kirk's stomach that left him rather uncomfortable. "We talk to Khiya, hunt done Harrison, like I assume you were going to suggest in the first place, question him and bring him back for trial and get Marcus for treason. But first, we get the ship and crew ready to leave as soon as possible." Jim ordered, Spock nodding in return as he closed the file and slipped it back into his briefcase Pike had told him to keep. "Wait, Spock, is that the only file we have of this proof against Marcus?"

"No sir, this is a second copy of the original which I have in a very safe location no one would think to look."

"And where would that be Mr. Spock." Jim demanded, he had to know it was safe. And Spock was likely not only the safest, but also the most likely of people to have it.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you, simply for its safety and that of anyone else's." Spock explained, he didn't care if Jim was pissed or offended, but the grin his Captain gave him was a bit shocking and took Spock by slight surprise.

"Good, let's keep them that way. Keep that file close Spock. We may need it."

* * *

** Marcus's office **

"I NEVER SAID TO KILL HIM!" Marcus raged.

Morva laughed a bit at the red-faced Admiral, "Admiral Marcus, you hired us to keep this under wraps, you didn't need to give any order to kill, maim or interrogate Admiral Pike. He became a threat and so has his daughter. Now Commander Spock has the file the little Nurse snuck out on us right under our noses. I am doing the job you hired us for, after all, it'll be nice to see the shock on that bastards' face. And that daughter of yours has been snooping around, constantly asking about that pretty little blonde Volo killed, and her son we currently have nicely tucked away." He informed the fuming Admiral.

"My daughter is snooping, yes, but she has no idea what happened! You leave her out of this and let me deal with her, and if I catch you near Gale again, I’ll have you locked up and abandoned on the next abandoned planet in the known system, you hear me! Your man held a gun to her head already and you scared her plenty. And if I am not mistaken, Morva, Khan shot you after taking little more than eight seconds to disarm you-" 

Grinning with amusement at Marcus’s anger. Morva took an arrogant breath. "I let him, Admiral, the shot to the gut was expected. I want him dead, and now you want him dead. We both win, only I have the money end of the deal **with** the pleasure of his death and you get your war. And don’t threaten me again, _Admiral_. I’m the Ghost the deadliest killers tell other killers about that’ll have them pissing their pants at night while trying to sleep with their eyes open. That little God daughter of yours has more guts in her than you’ve probably ever had in your entire lifetime." Morva said, grinning at his paling expression.

Marcus hadn't known anything about Morva and his team, only that they had come to him for this job after Khan and his people had been found. "What the hell did he do to you, after all he was frozen for three hundred years."

Knowing there was no need keeping it much of a secret any longer, Morva decided to give up a little bit of information. "The humans back then had found a way to kill us. My mother had a pod smuggled off the ship previously and stored it under the house. She forced me and my little sister inside. Unfortunately, only one of us survived. I woke one morning and found out it had been approximately two-hundred and seventy-seven years after I was shoved inside the pod. I was raised by the woman. She was an archeologist and her strict military husband. He was always raving about how the strong military was no longer needed. Raved about the desire to use his intellect, he was shocked to find that the kid his wife had found was that of the colony from nearly three hundred years ago. Smarter, faster, stronger. So, he trained me, not as a son, but as one of his soldiers. When he found he couldn’t teach me anymore he sent me to others who could teach me more. Khan left a hundred plus lives behind." Morva's heart was still full of hate and contempt. After he'd learned everything he could, he had continued to rise, always doing better, then he had trained a hand full of orphans he'd found on the streets and they became his family, human they may be, but they had gone over his expectations as mere humans. But his cruelness had led them to be mere comrades to each other’s eyes. To them, they were anything but family.

Marcus’s brow suddenly crunched a bit, watching Morva more closely, he’d begun to notice a few things over the while the man and his team had been in his services. "…I’m going to go ahead and assume that ‘Morva’ isn't your name." Marcus accused him. Now he knew why the man was filled with so much hatred, why he always had the desire to kill Khan and his people whenever he was near them. It was why he'd shot the doctor instead of Khan. He still needed him alive for the time being until the Admiral had the weapons and war he desired. That was the deal.

"No,"

* * *

** Khiya's apartment **

Khiya was packing her belongings before heading to the launch ship to take them to the Star base out in orbit to board the Enterprise. She was interrupted by a call coming in from someone she hadn't heard from in a while.

A soft smile came to her as she answered her view call and saw the woman on the other end, her once long blonde hair now cut to a slanted bob, "Hi Caro-" 

"I need your help Khi, please… I don't know who he is anymore. He's been keeping secrets. His attitude has changed. Khiya, my father has let me study just about every form of technology code he's developed the last few years. I spotted a list of Torpedo's in his log and I tried to look into it. When I was denied access, I went to talk to him about it, he hasn't answered my calls, he's refused to see me and now the Torpedo's are missing! It's like they never even existed! I still can't find Alice, and Charlie is still missing! Khi, something has happened… Unfortunately, I have a feeling you know what happened and you're just not telling me… But first I need to get transfer papers for the USS Enterprise." Carol said with a sick knot in her stomach as she ranted off to her friend. She knew she had jumped right into talking and hadn’t stopped. But she was hoping deep down that she was wrong, but the look on Khiya's face she seemed to have been right. Alice was telling the truth when she said Khiya was terrible at hiding her emotions. But she was a damn good Nurse.

"Wait… Carol, wait. Hang on. Point one, I cannot forge transfer papers-" 

"Yes you can, I know you can. No more lies Khiya Gale. Now, are you going to help me or are you going to continue to lie to me." Carol snapped. She was done with the lies, done with the avoidance. She was getting answers whether people liked it or not!

Khiya sighed and sat on her bed, it seemed this was a year for lies to come forward and biting people in the ass, "Carol… I want you to listen very carefully… Okay?"

"You have my attention, Khiya."

"I need you to- wait is that San Francisco Starfleet HQ behind you?" Khiya's eyes had caught a glimpse of a site behind Carol out her room window, and it wasn't the home gardens at Carols' homes in London.

"I'm in San Francisco yes, a hotel actually. Now, those transfer orders."

Khiya grinned, laughing a bit at herself. Carol was always one step ahead, "Give me a moment, I'll see you shortly, get your behind over here, I'll send you my address and have these finished by the time you get here, promise, then we can have a little talk... But I don't think you're going to like it."

"I don't believe I will either, but I'm tired of lies, Khiya. Alice is practically my sister. I want her home."

Carols words ripped through Khiya like a shredder, she felt sick, and she knew from the look on her face that Carol had seen the expression, "What, Khiya, sweetheart what is it…"

The look on Carol’s face hurt Khiya all the more, it wasn’t one of anger or hatred, it was worry. Carol was worried about her, when Khiya felt she didn’t deserve anyone’s concern or worry, not after what had happened. She hadn’t been able to stop Marcus, she hadn’t been able to stop Alice’s death, and she had been too afraid to turn over the evidence against Marcus in fear she’d be killed. Her cowardness had allowed her to wait until she felt she was safe, yet upon her turning over the evidence to her father, he too had been killed, not her. "Just get here, Carol. This isn't something that needs to be said over the call. Be safe. And watch your back, please. I've lost to many people because of this." Khiya warned her friend.

So, this was how it was going to be. Her secrets from a year ago were coming out at such a quick rate it was terrifying. She hadn't lied to anyone since she was a child and in the last year she had lied to Carol and Alice's family, and lied to her mother. Not a feeling she was enjoying, she hated lying to people, especially those she cared for. This was almost killing her. It hadn't taken her long to get the papers forged for Carol's ‘transfer order' and to top it off, she signed Alexander Marcus's name on the order form. Before she knew it, her front door had been opened with Carols' voice flooding the apartment.

"Khi, I'm sorry to barge on in, but I knocked, and you didn't answer so I let myself in. Sorry I took so long. The front desk was causing a bit of a problem…. Khiya, are you still packing? It's been nearly an hour since we hung up… Ar-are the order forms finished?" Carol asked nervously, she didn't know what to say to the woman's silence, and truthfully, it frightened her. "Khiya? Khi, sweetheart talk to me, please." Carols softly spoke to her, gently brushing her waving auburn hair that was shielding the woman's face from her. The sight she was graced with had the woman gasping with pure concern. Khiya's face was drenched with tears. Her coral blue eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Oh my God, Khi-" 

"She's dead, Carol… They murdered her." Khiya choked out in a barely audible whisper. The words ripping through her at every word. Words that Carol had her frozen for a mere moment as she moved her friend’s hair from Khiya's fallen face.

Shocked out of reality, Carol stared at the woman before her with wide eyes. Shaking her head a little to help her mind return, choking out a question with the best of her abilities. "Wh-what do you mean, who murdered her? And you didn't report this!?"

"I couldn't Carol, Marcus had me under house arrest at the Sector in London for nearly four months then sent me back here with clear warning I'd be killed just as quickly if I tried. A few weeks ago, the so called 'eyes' that were closely watching me the next nine months were just suddenly gone. So, I took advantage of that, went to Admiral Pike, who turned out to be my father, and told him everything. Gave him what little information I had been able to get. There’s a video on the file of one of Admiral Marcus's goons killing Alice. I couldn't tell you Carol. I was so scared that if I did something would happen. I know you love your father, but after what happened there, I was not going to risk you getting hurt either." Khiya cried.

Carol was horrified at what she was hearing, and as Khiya continued to talk, saying just about everything Carol had started to put a few pieces together. "Oh my God… I... This is what my father has done, for what exactly is he doing this? He killed them, even Charlie?" She was near frantic. Her father was a murderer.

Shaking her head as she cried, Khiya wiped the falling tears from her face, "He’s got this idea in his head that if we don’t get our technology and weapons more advanced and just get the ‘pending war’ between us and the Klingon’s over with before they can attack us that it’ll be better. I swear Carol, I don't know anything besides that, but Charlie is alive. I swear he is and please, do not ask me how I know, I just know. They had him put in Khan's pod… How many Torpedoes did he have on that list?"

Shaking her head clear, trying to find an answer for her friend’s question. Carol thought for a quick moment, "Uh. Seventy- two? No, seventy-three, I'm sorry. There were seventy-three, now they're all missing." Carol's mind was slightly failing her, she was so disturbed about her father’s activities her mind was unable to properly remember a simple number of torpedoes!

"He likely gave them to Jim. He’s going after Harrison." Khiya said sniffing back the still falling tears as she moved and continued to pack after giving Carol her forged orders for transfer. "We should go, the shuttle will be leaving in a few hours."

Carol's head snapped up to the emotionally ridden woman, and there was more than one in the room, but Khiya had witnessed these events, and Carol was not going to let her go to the shuttle only to be grounded for being emotionally unstable for field work. "No, you need a nice warm shower and a cup of tea, go shower and I'-I'll make us a cup of tea, alright? No arguing, go shower." She wasn't going to let this happen, for whatever reason her father had hidden those weapons and hadn't wanted her to see them, he'd never hidden things like this from her, no matter how dangerous it could be, he'd never held it from her.

Carol went about making some tea for herself and Khiya, sat on the toilet seat as the woman in the shower sipped at the warm liquid in her bath water, the curtain partially drawn so the two could still see one another’s faces, "I'm so sorry, Khiya. For what he's done-" Carol's composure slipped, had ignored the sound of water dripping and the towel being pulled from its hanger as Khiya wrapped herself up and stepped out with her body wrapped and hair covered by a hair towel then hugged the crying blonde. Carol was so ashamed of her father, she didn't want to believe this, but her father's behavior had been anything but what it had been before. "I'm so ashamed to be the daughter of the man who he’s become. He killed her, threatened you, likely tried to kill you and now your father is also dead, likely because of him. I'm so sorry." Carol cried, allowing Khiya to take her warm teacup from her that she had barely touched.

Sadly sighing, Khiya held Carol’s hands in hers’, smiling gently to her. While his actions now were criminal against the Federation, he had not been this way. He had once been a good man. "Then be proud to be the daughter of the man he used to be, Carol. He loves you, that has not changed. But his mind has gone to such a dark place because of his fear. But we cannot let this continue." Khiya was not going to let Carol demonize her father for his past, but his present she had no control over. That was purely up to Carol.

Carol nodded, pulling herself back together. "We should get to the Shuttle." She said with a nod of her head, trying to convince herself this would all be alright in the end.

"Alright, finish your tea and I'll be back in a few moments for us to go. Did you bring your things with you?"

Nodding her answer, Carol turned the sink on for luke-warm water and splashed her face to cool burning cheeks, "Yes, I have my bag in the living room by the door." She said as she dabbed her face dry with the hand towel.

"Alright, I'll be out in a moment." Walking into her room, Khiya sighed sadly. But the weight of the last year, give or take a few months, had been lifted off her conscience. Her father had been found, though she lost him nonetheless, she had the chance to spend a few hours in the day with him, he even knew about the events leading up to now, now Spock knew, and Jim would know shortly as well, and finally Carol knew. Namely about Alice and Charlie.

Slipping on her undergarments of a grey blue color, Khiya pulled on her blue uniform, then short spandex shorts to go underneath. If something happened that required her to 'lift a leg', like a fight in the field, or perhaps falling, she was not going to let another, nor her crew, have an underwear show of her panties!

"Khiya?"

Carol’s voice had her jumping with slight fright as she turned to face the fallen face of Carol Marcus, "Why do you think he did this?" The blonde was still understandably distraught over the news, her best friend had been murdered and her father had allowed it to happen. She didn't know how to handle this information.

Khiya's mouth opened to say she hadn't a clue, but for some reason those weren't the words that left her mouth, "Sometimes things happen for a reason, Carol. I don't truly know why he's doing what he is, but I know that it has set many things into the course of our futures that we will find a way to live through them, unfortunately your father happened to be the one to lead the courses this way… Carol, look at me. There is only one thing that I do know, your father is petrified we will lose to the Klingons, that could be one of the reasons. He knows a War could, or will, likely start and he does not want to be unprepared. But his fear, his utter terror, has led him to destinations he shouldn't have taken… But don't let him take you with him." Khiya told her. She had to get Carol’s courage back to her before they left for the shuttle. She couldn’t let her friend lose what made her who she is.

Walking to the dear friend, Khiya gently grasped Carol’s hands for comfort and smiled encouragingly to her as Carol’s shining blue eyes looked at her with fresh tears brewing. "You are a very bright woman, talented and strong, and very stubborn. You can do anything you put your mind to, and you can survive anything as long as you fight for it. So, fight for the right thing and help me stop this. We can do this. We aren't alone. Jim will know by the end of the day and Commander Spock has the information I handed over to Admiral Pike, it’s under locked security. If we succeed in stopping this, we can stop a War from ever reaching Starfleet and the Federation if we get this done right."

Both women shared a look of determination as Carol nodded, "Right, then let's get going shall we.” Carol sighed with courage. 

* * *

She was terrified now that she was actually going through with the forged transfer, but she couldn't turn back now. Especially, since her and Khiya were only thirteen feet from the Shuttle that Kirk and Spock had just boarded with Bones following behind them, trying to get Jim's medical exam on the way.

Losing her courage, Carol breathed a breath of fear as she turned to Khiya, her eyes shining with the fear she felt. "I can't-" 

"Yes you can, Carol, look at me. You can do this, you wanted the truth, if we do this right, your father will come after the Enterprise after we have it out that we have captured Harrison. Not killed, but captured him, then we can get him to confess to using this man. Maybe then during his confession we can find his reason for doing this. Carol, you are not alone here. I'm right here with you. Jim will not interrogate you, just hand him the orders **_after_** you introduce yourself. You're a Science officer, that and you're drop dead gorgeous, and if I know my cousin, which I do, he'll tell you to take a seat, likely next to him so he can try to flirt, which I apologize for him in advance. Just breathe in, let it out slowly, and walk on that shuttle with confidence. You got this." Khiya had to say something to get the woman onto the Shuttle, she was just thankful everything was true for it to have worked as well as it had.

Carol nodded and did exactly as instructed. And she was surprised Khiya had been right, Kirk had told her to take a seat, gesturing next to him, though he hadn't flirted. The ride was rather quite beside Dr. McCoy talking to Kirk with slight irritation for missing his check-up. "Bones, for the second time, get that thing off my face." Jim groaned. He was very irritable.

Khiya quickly moved to distract the good Doctor before her lovely cousin decided to break his equipment, "Doctor McCoy, how nice to see you," A familiar females voice said behind them.

McCoy smiled with delight at the sight of the young woman, "Khiya, I didn't know you were coming onto the Enterprise. What a surprise."

"I am yes. I'm actually your new Nurse Assistant. Jim never told you?" Now she had a moment to be shocked. She had at least assumed Bones would have been informed about his new Assistant.

Rubbing the exhaustion and irritation from his face, Jim sighed at hearing his cousin. _‘Great, I was actually hoping she’d had missed the damn shuttle.’_ "Khiya, I didn't exactly have time for that, and I didn't make the agreement, Pike did. By the way, you and I are having a long discussion when we get onto the Enterprise." Jim slightly snapped. Hearing his cousin’s voice was a bit irritating at how chipper she was. Her father had just been killed and the last year, maybe longer, she had been lying to everyone. Though, he had the quick assumption she didn't know he already knew and was likely trying to hide the fact at how emotional she possibly was. But that didn't mean he was going to go easy on her.

Unfortunately, when they had gotten on board, he found more trouble with Scotty refusing to sign for the damn Torpedoes, "I am not signing for seventy-three of these things- who are they?" Scotty's distraction had drifted to the two new women trying to sneak past them.

Jim groaned with irritation, reached across the small space between him and his cousin, gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him as Scotty continued to rant about the torpedo's'.

Worst of all, Spock had tried to elaborate about the situation at hand, something he did not need his crew over hearing. So, he’d ordered Spock to the bridge then rushed Bones to Sick Bay as he dragged Khiya along with him following after Scotty. Unfortunately, even that hadn't gone over very well. Scotty had handed over his log after verbally giving his resignation. Something that slugged Jim in the gut like a planet once he realized he'd accepted it.

"Nice one dear cousin," Khiya grumbled out.

"Not another word kid, we have a long conversation ahead of us, bridge, now young lady." He groaned as he entered the lift, Uhura stepping in with them. The lieutenant looked rather irritated way before Jim began to rant about Spock. "I'm sorry that was inappropriate… But sometimes I just want to rip the… Bangs off his head… I don't know, maybe it's me-" 

"It's not you," Uhura quickly spoke up, her face blank of anything but irritation. Her reaction had both the Kirk's looking at her with shock and open mouths.

Blinking back into reality, Jim looked from Uhura to the doors of the lift then turned towards her with sheer curiosity, "Oh my God, are you… Are you two fighting-" 

"I don't really want to talk about it, Jim." 

"What's that like?" Jim asked right before the door to the bridge opened, Spock standing before them looking between the three of them. However, the look Nyota had given Spock as she looked ahead of her and walked onto the bridge without a second glance to the Vulcan had him rather confused and slightly on edge, but it was Jim's words that had him entirely stunned. "Your ears burning yet?"

Moving about setting out for the hunt and capture of John Harrison, Jim broadcasted the information to the crew regarding their mission. They were going out to apprehend John Harrison to return him to earth for trial.

Everyone on the bridge had shared a concerned look, they were going to Kronos. A dangerous travel since that could bring about an all-out war, something they wanted to avoid, but they, the Enterprise, were going to brave the travels for this criminal to be brought back for his crimes and face justice. Sighing, he stood from his chair, Jim handed the com over to Sulu then he walked out, escorting Khiya down to Sick Bay, Spock on his heels. Pulling his cousin into an empty room on their way, Jim waited for Spock to walk in and close the door behind him before turning his full attention to Khiya, "Talk, now. Everything."

Khiya's jaw dropped at the stern glare Jim was giving her as she looked between her cousin, now her Captain, and his First-Officer, Spock. "I'm sorry Khiya, but as it seems many events unfolded rather quickly after I left early this morning. I had to tell him, at least the only information I was informed of, other than that I'm afraid I'm just as curious as our Captain. Who also happens to be your cousin, and rather unhappy. Seeing as there are two forms of authority in here besides my own, I see it best that you start to explain. From the beginning, please." Spock explained.

"That was a polite way of putting it, Thank you Commander Spock. So, shall the story begin, or shall I start to form my own story lines." Jim quickly added, his gaze never leaving Khiya’s coral blues that seemed to be unable to stay on one person at the moment.

Swallowing her shock, now her sudden jolt of fear of her cousin, she began to roll the story out for them, from the beginning up until her meeting with Pike and Spock.

"So, his name, it's not John Harrison?" Spock questioned with curiosity.

"No, his name is Khan. But he wouldn't have done any of this if he wasn’t first provoked! Jim please, you have to believe me."

Jim couldn’t believe it? She was defending this man! Her plea to see his side of things was astonishing that both Jim and Spock now shared the same shocked expression as a thought formed in their minds.

"You are infatuated with him," Spock casually accused, his gaze drifting back to the Nurse. The observations he had made from the moment he’d watched the videos then the information up until now, Spock had continued to go to that conclusion regarding Khiya’s relationship with Khan.

Khiya's coral blue eyes grew wide at the accusation, the memories of the bunk room at the hospital came back to the fore-front of her mind, at this she was unable to hide her blush she was trying to hold back, "I am intrigued, nothing more-"

"Khiya, you spent months looking over him and studying him, interacted with him for three months while awake then four months as a captive at Admiral Marcus’s mercy alongside him. And he was the one to give you a way to find your father. There is nothing wrong with the possibility that you grew attached in some way to the man. He even saved your life a few times if I’m not mistaken. For example, the moment Admiral Marcus had his mercenaries hold a weapon to you and the boy. Khan laid down his weapons to save your life and that of the boys’." Spock interrupted, he didn't want her to feel degraded nor feel as if she was betraying them with the feelings she may possibly hold, just as long as she didn't act on those feelings now, then she would be fine.

"Khiya, you said he came to the hospital, while you were alone. Did he… did you two…" 

"I believe what the Captain is trying to ask, is if you and Khan had intercourse, Khiya." Spock, once again, spoke up with no shame in his words.

Khiya's jaw nearly came unhinged as she gave them both a look of shock and disbelief as she looked between both of them.

Jim glared the whole while as Spock stated his latest statement with annoyance. It was not an image Jim wanted burned into his mind. Khiya was more than his little cousin. She was practically his sister!

"No," Khiya shouted with outrage. 

"Then what transpired between you both." Spock asked.

"Nothing… Nothing happened. Commander, Captain if you're satisfied with my information, I'd like to report to my station at Dr. McCoy's side." Khiya said sternly. She could not believe these two! _'Infatuated!? Having sex in the bunk room!? Never unheard of between co-workers or someone sneaking in their lover a time or so,_ ' but she would never, had never, done such an act while in the hospital! "And to re-inform you, Commander, Captain, I am not _infatuated_ with Khan. I was one of the Nurses that aided in his stabilizing of his condition upon waking up. He was harmless to us until Admiral Marcus stormed in and killed everyone except for three people in that department. That being myself, Khan and Alice Norris's six-year-old son who is currently in one of the Cryo-pods in Marcus's hands! Khan's action has likely been sparked because he's been provoked! I spent three months trying to understand that man and I have gathered that he is loyal to a fault for his people. Now, may I be dismissed to attend my station." She didn't care if was out of line, at that moment Jim was not her Captain, he was her cousin, especially since he couldn't even ask if she had sex with someone!

"Yes, you are dismissed, Nurse Kirk." Jim said sternly, a slight set glare at her. He couldn't entirely be pissed at her for her stepping out of line as she had, they had accused her of possibly sleeping with the enemy. He sighed as he watched Khiya storm from the room towards Sick Bay. "Well, that went as well as it could have gone."

"My apologies Captain, but we wouldn't have gotten anything from her had we treated her with gentle words, nor cousinly glares. She is on the ship as an officer and a Nurse, there for should not be given special treatment for being the Captain's cousin, nor the daughter of Admiral Pike." 

"Yes, Admiral Pike who is dead, Spock, she didn't have the man for more than six hours, if that, then loses him that very night. Tell me we couldn't have been more sensitive?" Jim calmly asked his First Officer, who gingerly nodded seeing his point. "But again, you're right. We wouldn't have gotten what we had, had the questions not gone that way. She gave us plenty. And more."

* * *

** Sick Bay **

Bones watched with curiosity as Khiya stormed in and asked for orders. Orders and Assignments that he generously gave her to fulfill and watched her work. Something had happened and he had a feeling that Jim and or Spock had something to do with it. "Great just my luck." Bones muttered mostly to himself.

Minutes had passed by until the Ship jerked violently, sending everything flying and onto the floors of the ship, "What the Hell was that!"

"Ms. Kirk! Are you alright!? Ms. Kirk?"

"Shit, Khiya! What happened?!" Bones rushed over to the two nurses' sides at the fallen and unconscious woman and began checking her over himself. "She hit her head when the ship jerked." One of the nurses said with worry as Bones lifted the small woman into his arms and onto a bed, shouting out orders. He had to be sure she didn't have a concussion. The nasty red mark from the impact had a small and heavily bleeding cut on the right side of her hairline next to her temple, something that was always concerning.

Bone grounded his teeth with irritation, placing someone in charge of Sick Bay he stormed up to the Bridge after being called, "Jim, what the Hell happened?" Bones fumed walking onto the bridge.

Jim groaned, trying to avoid looking at the burning anger at his Chief Medical officer. "Chekov had to manually drop us from warp, there was apparently a coolant leak. What's got you so riled up?"

Bones glared, he wondered where to start, so he went with the beginning, "First, my new Nurse Assistant is dragged off by you, about thirty minutes later she storms into Sick Bay looking as pissed off as a fuming bull then she gets knocked out from said Warp stop. Where has my irritation become irrelevant Jim?" he said with utter sarcasm. Hoping it somewhat irritated Jim.

Jim's eyes darted to Bones in the middle of speaking with Sulu, "Knocked unconscious? Is she okay?" Jim's stomach knotted. This was precisely why he did not want his family members aboard his ship. He was never able to direct his mind to remembering that while on board his ship, they were not his family, technically, but his officers.

"She's fine, sleeping off the medicine for her acute concussion is all. She was at her station, got slammed in the wall that knocked her off her feet, tried to catch herself and slammed her head into the corner table. But she'll be fine. So, mind telling me why you burned up my new Assistant in less than ten minutes, which is a new record for you actually. Best part, she's your baby cousin, am I missing anything else." Bones knew he was still a bit pissy, but he was who he was and had no idea why he was ranting on the bridge to Jim who was supposed to be his r Captain, not a friend at the moment, and to top it off, they were in front of the bridge crew, though they all basically knew him by now and figured he was just being himself, as usual.

"Well it's about to get better Bones, being out of warp like we are we're stuck twenty minutes away from Kronos." Jim informed him, getting a sigh of disbelief.

"Jim, everything that can go wrong with this 'mission' has gone wrong. What the Hell are we doing out here? We are not equipped for taking on a fully trained Starfleet officer with combated skills and a brain for advanced technology! This is a mission for Military Operations, for the Special Forces, not explorers that we are." He had pretty much just quoted Scotty. Each time the words from both men continued to worry Jim, but he couldn't tell the entire crew what was going on, but maybe he should have informed his chief officers on board. A mistake he was regretting not doing.

Sighing, Jim turned to Spock yet found him missing, "Where's Spock?"

As the bridge doors opened, Spock quickly walked in, "Right here Captain,"

"Good, you're coming with me, Uhura, how's your Klingon?"

That had been fifteen minutes ago. Now he was in the middle of Uhura and Spock interacting in a personal matter as they flew towards Kronos. His head was pounding, but he had to admit, Uhura had a point. Then again, so did Spock, especially when he brought up joining his mind to Pikes upon his death then compared the pain and emotions to the day Vulcan had been destroyed. A memory they all wished hadn't occurred.

Their discovery from the random patrol of Klingon air ships now had them flying for their lives.

_'Can this get any worse,'_


	5. From Darkness can come Light

**Author's** Note: Nothing of this belongs to me except the OC's I place here. Everything here is purely a Fan-Fiction from my own imagination. I will always take feedback and advice if you wish to give it and I will always take the advice into consideration. I have not watched the original show in a very long time so I apologize if something is wrong somewhere along the storyline. Even though I will likely be doing as much research as I possibly can. However, this Fiction is based on the movie made in 2013, not the one from 1982. This is a John Harrison (A.K.A. Khan)/ OC.

** Chapter 5 **

* * *

**Kronos**

Oh yes, it could get worse.

If it was bad enough already, Jim probably would have shot Khan where he was when he came out guns blazing, though he did save their lives, but he **killed** ten Klingon Warriors with not only his two weapons, but in close quarters combat!

He’d forced a man to destroy the Archives in London, ending approximately one hundred lives - officers and civilian alike - then felt it was alright to see his cousin while she was in the bunk room of the hospital! And Jim just knew something had happened in there, maybe it wasn't sex, but something **_had_** happened. Then Khan opened fire in a room full of Starfleet officers, all of which, minus one, were innocents to Khan's firing! Now he was standing before him, Spock and Uhura, demanding to know how many Torpedo's where on board his ship! Oh yes, it could get worse. Jim was already having one hell of a week and this was not making it better. Again, to make it worse than before, Spock answered the bastard! "Seventy-three,"

"Spock-"

"I'm sorry, however, the more we refuse to speak regarding this he will likely kill us, and I for one will not see that happen. It is just a number-" 

"I surrender." Khan quickly said, dropping his rifle at their feet.

Jim hadn't moved a muscle as he glared at the man as Lieutenant Uhura quickly grabbed Khan's dropped weapon. "Commander John Harrison," Uhura began, a set glare on her face, "You are hereby under arrest for the destruction of London's Archives, the deaths of hundreds of lives, stealing Starfleet technology and the deaths of three Starfleet Command Officers."

Khan hadn't objected to his innocents regarding the shooting at the meeting, though he may have injured a few, but he knew his guns hadn't killed anyone. He wasn't surprised they didn't know that, maybe they just didn't care to realize it. But that was a little of a concern to him, he still had his plan in action. It hadn’t occurred to him Jim was simply allowing Khan to believe they thought he was responsible for the later.

The fact that Jim knew Khan had likely gotten under his cousin's skin was unnerving, but the image of Pike's death had him burning to hit the guy. Something he knew he was likely to do, but for some reason, Harrison wasn't the man he wanted to knock unconscious, it was Marcus, and that bastard that held the phaser gun to Khiya's head! Jim had to constantly remember that the man before him had in fact dropped his weapons and surrendered, saving Khiya and the kid's lives. Jim glared daggers to the man as he stood before Khan, but the smirking grin Khan was returning to him bothered Jim. Khan knew something Jim didn't, and that worried him. "Cuff him,"

Spock nodded and went about the orders, cuffing Khan and escorted him back to the away ship and then to the Enterprise.

The ride back was a Hell burning silent.

* * *

**USS Enterprise**

"Escort Mr. Harrison to the brig, gentleman, if he talks ignore him." Jim order the two men who nodded and made their way to the Brig while Jim called Bones, **_“_** _Bones, meet me in the brig in twenty. **”**_

**_“_** _Sure thing Jim, **”** _Bones responded back _._

**Sick Bay**

Bones sighed as he finished Khiya's checkup, he gathered up the syringe and a vial or two and slipped them into his small side pouch, "It'll bruise a bit, but all together you're alright. No nauseas feelings, right?"

"No sir, I feel fine besides a bit of a burn and a small headache. But that's to be expected."

Bones grinned and patted her arm, "You'll be fine kid. And take it easy on your cousin will ya? He loves ya but remember he's also the Captain, you can't go 'round given' him any lip." Bones reminded her with a bit of a stern warning. Smiling when she nodded, though there was no smile she used to wear. Something that concerned and worried McCoy, the events of the last few weeks had taken their toll on her, they had taken a toll on all of them. "Hey, it'll be alright… Now, I need my Assistant to come with me to the brig." He'd hoped that would cheer her up, giving her something to do and distract her mind. But it seemed to have brought about the expression of concern.

She knew Khan was likely in the Brig, and after her discussion with both Spock and Jim just a few hours ago, she had a feeling they wouldn't agree with that decision. "Dr. are you sure that's a good idea since-" 

"Yes, you're my Assistant and I am grooming you to one day take over as Chief Medical Officer when, and if, I leave or if something happens to me." Bones clarified, "Now hop down from that Bio-bed and let's get moving."

Smiling with the grateful thought of having something to do besides sit around and look for a project she did as told. Khiya had met McCoy on several occasions when Jim had introduced her to some of his close comrades that had become his friends. That was how she had met Uhura. McCoy had been an intriguing mind to speak with regarding the medical field and as a person he was a great conversationalist, "Yes sir-" 

"McCoy… You can call me McCoy." Bones smiled, he wasn't trying to flirt, but he had to admit she was attractive. Five foot three, athletic form and a healthy build from her training for combat and that of the healthy system, then there was her hair and eyes. Auburn colored like gentle waves from the ocean and coral blue eyes that always seemed to shine. Though he was confused on why she was in a blue uniform instead of the white uniform for the regular nurses and other health staff that weren't officers. "So, are you a nurse and an Officer? Or just a Nurse?" He asked, his smile hadn't faltered as they left Sick Bay heading towards the Brig.

Smiling at his conversation starter, Khiya lightly laughed, "I am both. When I enlisted at Starfleet for the Nurses program I accidentally signed up for Nurse and Officer training courses, I thought about changing the programs to just Nursing, but I found that I liked the courses."

"Oh, really now?" McCoy playfully inquired, lightly laughing along with her.

"Yes, I decided to stay in the courses because Jim, you, Uhura, Spock and Mr. Scott came into one of the Officers training course classes I was in and spoke to us. Each one telling us all what you liked about your jobs, what it was to have different rolls on the Ship instead of being restricted to just one roll. You are an officer and a Doctor. Jim is, well, he's complicated. Uhura is a Linguistic specialist and an officer. A talent I must admit that I envy a bit. So, I figured, why be one when I could possibly be more help as an Officer and a Nurse." Khiya explained.

The explanation was understandable, and Bones saw the connection between her and Jim. They were both bright, Jim when he wanted to be. But Jim was a handsome guy, and his cousin was stunning. There lied the problem. McCoy found he had soft eyes for the young woman after the fourth time seeing her when she spent time alone with himself and Jim a few months back. Though he knew to keep his hands off, he didn't need her cousin taking his hands, he loved his job as a Doctor.

"Gale, what are you doing?" Kirk's voice boomed from behind them as he and Spock stormed through the hall quickly. After finding out Khan had previously known his cousin, he really wanted to keep the two of them a part. There was no telling what the man could do with words. The spark in his eyes he had seen in the man on their ride back to the ship when Uhura asked if Khiya was alright after finding out she had been rendered unconscious had worried Jim. Something wasn't right.

Khiya had jumped almost two feet off the floor at Jim's sudden outburst from behind them and turned quickly. She nearly stumbled back to find her cousin, and Captain, mere inches from her with a look saying she was in trouble. "Dr. McCoy asked me to join him on this. As his Assistant it's part of my job."

Jim glanced to Bones with a look of disbelief, but he had to remind himself that Bones did not know what was going on. Turning his eyes back to Khiya he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to help release some of his irritation at himself, "I don't want you near him, Gale. He has other motives and I'm sure I'm not going to like them when I find out what they are." Jim clarified.

She couldn't believe this! This was ridiculous, it was like she was five years-old all over again, "Jim, I'm Doctor McCoy's Nurses Assistant, let me do my job. Me being in the same room with him has never hindered my job, why would I let it start now? … Everything happens for a reason _Captain_ , and I intend to do my job that I was assigned to do. So, let me work. Please Jim, I will go stir-crazy if I don't have something to do."

Spock and Jim obviously didn't like this, they hadn't expected her to be going there with Bones, and the Doctor was clearly seeing that there was an underside to this situation, "Jim, what's going on?"

"Later Bones," Jim said taking a breath to calm his irritation, "Khiya-" 

"Everything happens for a reason Jim."

Groaning, Jim scratched the back of his head as he tried to think about how this was going to play out, but his mind was not working. "You have history with this guy, I don't want you near him."

Bones took a rewind to this news as he looked between Khiya and Jim, "Wait, you and his guy have a history?"

"Captain, their history may be useful, I think we should allow Ms. Pike to take the blood sample while we three study them. We can possibly figure out what intentions he has for his surrender." Spock said.

Spock’s words had Khiya smiling, "See, I'm useful. Shall we, Captain." Her voice was just a little bit too sweet, likely her playing the baby cousin on Kirk.

"Ms. Pike? What are you talking about man? Spock, her last name is Kirk, she's Jim's cousin-" 

"Ms. Kirk, is the daughter of the late Admiral Christopher Pike, Doctor McCoy. We just recently figured this out. Unfortunately, our dear Admiral is passed, leaving Ms. Kirk and her brother the only children of his legacy, I saw no harm in referring to her as her late father's name and since she has not objected to the name difference, I am under the impression it does not bother her." Spock clarified for the confused Doctor.

Glaring at Jim and Spock, Bone sighed. "You really need to slow down. You're making my brain overheat." Bones snapped trying to calm himself. His assistant had withheld information from him and so had Spock, and Jim! She may be Jim’s cousin, but Khiya was _his_ Assistant! Bones had a right to know this! At least some of it… Right? McCoy was so confused. He did know, however, that Jim was going to be explaining some things shortly because if they walked into that room with that man with Khiya, who now to his attention, had a history with this Criminal. Bones was _not_ going to put his new Assistant in any form of danger.

Rolling her eyes, Khiya proceeded to walk the rest of the way to the Brig. She was quickly stopped by her cousin's firm grip on her arm and pulled her away from the door as Jim gave her a stern look of irritation, "Gale, stop. I love you, but you're pushing it." Though his irritation was sky high he couldn't help but feel the corner of his lip twitch upwards trying to smile. She was definitely a Kirk, and now he could see Pike’s side in her.

Khiya was liking the saying Jasper had said many times over the years to their class, especially when he was the head Doctor of their team to Khan and his crew, "Everything happens for a reason, and if I can help, though I don't know how, I'd like to try."

McCoy ground his teeth as he and Spock caught up to the both of them, "Still confused," 

"Harrison took on ten armed Klingons like it was nothing Bones then he surrenders after being informed about the number of Torpedo's we had on board." Jim quickly informed the Doctor, his eyes never leaving his cousin. They were currently sharing their usual silent stare. One that had allowed them to read one another without speaking over the years. The fact they were so close was rather curious, cousins they may have been, but their bond was more along the lines of siblings. Jim wasn't going to lose her to this. His sick feeling had continued to knot his stomach the closer they got to the Brig, but being only five feet from the door had Jim in near terror as to what may have happened between Khiya and Harrison, or Khan as he had found out a few hours ago.

Bones took an interested looked between Spock and Jim as he watched the Kirk cousin’s staring at one another, it was rather intense. One that worried Bones a great deal, "Sounds like we have a Superman on board,"

Jim wanted this over, and that was clearly obvious to those with him, "Your tellin' me… Fine. Spock you and I will walk in. Bones, you’ll walk in behind us and Khiya will walk in behind you, Bones. We'll all move apart as we get closer to his cell then we'll let Khiya get the blood sample and we three will watch them both, namely Harrison."

"Right, Jim you know we're having a talk later about this, right?" Bones clarified. Jim may be the Captain, but Bones was the Chief Medical Officer and his cousin was technically under both Jim's and Bones' orders, therefore Bones had the Ranks right to know what the hell was going on. And he intended to clarify this shortly.

"Yeah, I know Bones. I should have talked to you about this, but Spock and I didn't have the time to spare to say much of anything to the department Chiefs. Sorry, but we will talk later, promise. Now, let's get this over with. Khiya, do not let him mess with you." Jim said with a tired sigh. Walking in with Spock and Bones behind them, they all made their form to guard Khiya from Khan's eyes, though all the man saw was a short female behind the three males and nothing else until they separated, presenting Khiya right before Khan’s eyes. His spark of interest returning to his eyes.

Khan grinned at finally seeing her, "Ah, little Khiya. How wonderful to see you again." Khan purred a bit, his eyes trailing from her over to the three men. His grin turning into an entertained smirk at the way both McCoy and Jim tensed up at his words, the way his eyes looked at the young woman.

Khiya felt a shiver run up her spine, goosebumps pricked to the surface as she went about making an arm opening in the cell's wall, "Hello Khan, please extend your arm to me? I'm only here to gather a blood sample. Something I know you're rather used to..." Khiya's tone was soft and informative. Though, her eyes glanced down to the syringe in her hand as she got it ready. Her eyes never truly meeting his as he rolled up his sleeve and extended his arm for her through the hole.

His skin tingled at the gentle touch her hands sent through his entire arm as she took the blood sample. His curiosity had almost spiked when she removed the first vial of blood and handed it to one of the three men, one Khan could only assume was the Chief Medical Doctor of the ship as Khiya took a second sample. His hands quickly grasped her forearm as soon as she’d finished gathering the last sample and the syringe had been removed from him. The moment upon his quick action had all three men and that of the two guards in the brig moving towards the cell and Khiya. "My condolences, I hope you believe me when I say I had absolutely nothing to do with his death. Though, I did open fire into the room, but I did not kill anyone. I swear… You know me better than anyone that I have ever known in the last three hundred years, and more."

Angry Khan was touching his cousin, his little sister, the way he looked at Khiya with such soft and pleading and honest eyes said plenty to Jim. And he didn’t like it. "Why should she believe you, Khan. Her father is dead, and you were the only one that opened fire into the room. As you clearly just admitted to." Jim questioned, walking up to them, his arm next to his cousins’ and grabbed ahold of her uncaptured hand. Even though Jim knew there had been a second shooter, a theory Spock had given him just a day or so ago. But Khiya may not know that, at least not yet.

Khan's eyes moved up from Khiya's eyes to meet Jim's, "Because, Captain, as I just said. She knows me better than anyone in the last three hundred years, if not better than those I once walked with. I gave her Christopher Pike knowing she never truly knew her father, why would I so desire to rip that away from her?"

Knowing a change of topic was better, Spock moved in to aid the change of subject knowing Jim wouldn't likely do it just yet. Spock knew Jim hated the idea of that man currently holding onto Khiya's arms so softly, an action that did not go unnoticed by the three men, and the woman, in the room. "Why did you surrender?" Spock spoke up, stepping forward to the other side of Khiya, he was prepared to act if he needed to remove Khan's hand from his Captain's cousin, but the observation he noted from their interaction was that Khan's grasp was a mere butterfly hold to the woman's arm, she hadn't struggled against him, nor flinched from his quick movements.

"Why aren't we moving?" Khan asked, a knowing grin shining in his eyes as he stared at Spock for a short time, his eyes drifting back to Khiya's where they had stayed for some time, until Khan had made a clear point of his knowledge regarding the Warp-core.

This left Bones in more confusion than before. "How the hell do you know that?"

"Bones… Khan, we're going to ask one more time, why did you surrender?" Jim said sternly. His eyes hardening on Khan with a glare of anger. He wanted answers, and he wanted the man to release Khiya.

"I can give you seventy-three reason's Captain. However, I must say that there is still quite a bit you don't know." Khan grinned, his thumb gently brushing over the smooth skin of Khiya’s forearm. An action that seemed to have drawn an irritated and uncomfortable reaction from the three men in the Brig with them, likely there for her safety if needed. Though the entire level of Starfleet wouldn’t have kept him from her.

"Remove your hand from my cousin or I will be forced to have my First Officer remove it for you." Jim demanded. The grin that had continued to grow on the man's face lit the desire in Jim to reach threw the arm hole and punch him, but his quick reaction to letting go of Khiya's arm had calmed Jim, just a little. "Let's leave the prisoner be for the time. Khiya, back to Sick Bay, now." Jim ordered softly to her.

Nodding her head, Khiya moved from between the two men to leave with Bones, "Yes Sir."

"If you ignore me Captain you will be killing everyone on this ship. Even that of your cousin, who I presume you love just as dearly as a sister." His words had everyone freezing in their strides trying to leave.

Looking between Kirk and Khan, Spock felt a foreboding feeling fill him, "Captain, I don't believe it is wise to continue-" 

"Just give me a moment with him Spock. Bones, get her to Sick Bay." Jim went about getting some privacy as Spock and Bones walked out with Khiya leaving Jim and Khan the only ones besides the two posted guards.

"Spock, it's not a good idea to leave him alone-" 

"I’m aware of that, Doctor, but the Captain wanted to be alone with the fugitive even against my advice, he dismissed me. Dr. McCoy, get Khan's blood studied as fast as you can, since Ms. Pike has history with him, I suggest you have her assist." Spock clarified heading to the bridge while Bones and Khiya rushed to Sick Bay.

* * *

**Sick Bay**

Rushing in through the automatic doors, Khiya and Bones rushed about setting their tables to begin their study, "Since I don't have the notes from the previous studies done, we'll have to do everything over again. Unfortunately."

Still curious how she had history with Harrison, Bones gave her a look saying he was eventually going to have answers but left them to continue rattling into his mind, "Right, but what do you remember from your time with him?"

"Unfortunately, I don't remember much, Doctor Jasper kept all our files at the end of the day." Khiya really didn't want to speak about her past with Khan a fifth time, simply because it appeared that anyone she told was always placed in danger, and she wasn't going to be the bad luck charm and have an accident happen resulting in McCoy’s death. No matter how superstitious she was being at that time, it was how she felt.

Their peace hadn't lasted long, **_“_** _Bones, I need you up on the Bridge please. **”**_

Rolling his eyes, Bones huffed to himself with aggravation, "Great…. Khiya, take over I'm going up."

"Got it covered, Bones." She said with a playful smile on her lips as he turned and walked out of the Medical Bay backwards.

With a charming grin on his face, Bones eyed her up and down teasingly so, “Can’t start that now can we. People may think something’s going on.” Bones teased before the doors hissed closed.

Smiling at his playfulness, Khiya went back to working on their assignment. While McCoy was handsome and very charming, she didn’t feel anything there other than a friendship. But even a good friendship could turn into something more. Right? But could she let herself get involved with one of Jim’s close friends? She didn’t think she could. No matter how much she knew she could possibly feel for McCoy in the future. Her heart never skipped the way it would when she’d look at – Shaking her head from that thought entirely, Khiya sighed and continued on her task at hand.

* * *

** Bridge **

"Are you out of your Corn-fed mind, Jim."

Sighing at the headache he was getting from Bones, Jim knew his Chief Medical Officer was correct. And he hated when Bones made sense. "Bones-"

"Jim, he killed Pike, almost killed you and Spock. The guy is a fugitive and you really want to pop open one of those damn Torpedo's simply because he dared you too?"

"Then why did he save our lives Bones?"

"The Doctor does have a point, Captain."

Shocked that the Vulcan was actually agreeing with him, Bones moved to the other side, "Don't agree with me Spock, it makes me really uncomfortable. Even if we do Jim, who exactly is qualified to pop open a four-tune stick of dynamite without Mr. Scott on board!" Bones made another point of this. It seemed everyone had forgotten Carol was on board. Lucky for them when Spock had previous knowledge of a certain Science Officer on board he voiced his knowledge.

Both Jim and Bones had shared a confused expression regarding an Admiral's daughter and thought Spock had _finally_ lost his mind. The only Admiral's daughter they currently knew of was Khiya.

"What Admiral's daughter?" Both asked in unison.

Their reaction was rather amusing to Spock, letting him have a moment to smirk for once in a few days, "Khiya's not a Weapons' specialist-" 

"No, but Carol Marcus is, the New Science Officer on board had her orders forged to sneak on board the Enterprise." Spock clarified.

This had led to both Carol and Bones taking a shuttle and a Torpedo to a nearby planet to open it up. The situation had not entirely gone to plan when Bones’ arm had gotten shut in the Torpedo's panel unit and began to count down.

In a panic, Carol had ripped the core out hoping to God, or whatever Deity existed, that they wouldn't be killed in an instant explosion. To her relief, and many others, her actions had worked in not only disarming the Torpedo but opening it as well.

Terrified for his friend, Jim took a breath and waited for a response from either one of them on planet. But at their collective silence, Jim grew concerned. "Doctor McCoy, are you alright?" Jim quickly asked, hoping to all odds it hadn't detonated. "Bones!"

"Jim, you're going to want to see this…."

To this, Jim rushed to Sick Bay were Bones, Carol and Khiya were discussing over the frozen body. The information had Jim storming into the Brig and began to question Khan, where he ended up getting the information Khiya had not been privy to in the Year she had been removed from the Program. And still, Khan had left Charlie out of the conversation.

**_“_** _Captain, there's a Proximity alarm, Sir, there's a ship at warp heading right for us. **”**_ Sulu's voice came over the ship wide comm.

"Klingons?" Jim asked with confusion.

Grinning, Khan almost failed at retaining his laughter at Kirk’s hope, "Really Kirk? A ship at warp, heading our way after you've likely sent in the information of you bringing me back alive? We both know who it really is."

**_“_ ** _I don't think so Sir, it's not coming from Kronos. **”**_

"Have Khan moved to Med-bay pronto." Jim ordered, running from the Brig and up to the Bridge. Jim sighed with disappointment when Marcus came on screen. A conversation Jim had broadcasted ship wide to have on record. A condemning confession as the Admiral continued to speak and threaten Jim and the Enterprise crew.

To Carol's disappointment and silent hope Khiya and everyone else had been wrong, found everything to be true. She was slightly comforted by Khiya's gentle hand on her arm as she held her hand. An action that helped Carol keep her composure strong as they listened to her father ranting.

This was not how things were supposed to go.

Carol took a breath, "I don't believe this… You were right… I mean I know you wouldn’t have lied about it, but I just-I can't- Oh my God."

"He just took us to Warp," Bones said coming in with a look of worry.

"What?" 

"Jim, he just put us in warp. We're officially running from a Starfleet Admiral." Bones finished, ordering the others of the staff to 'buckle' things down as he continued to scan Khan's anatomy for anymore strange and 'abnormal' human functions.

Khiya had told him she only remembered one thing from the files and that was regarding Khan's cells constantly multiplied at an inhuman speed. But Khan's grinned warning of impending doom as he stared at the shocked expression on both Carol's and Khiya's face. The look the two-woman shared had them both rushing off towards the Bridge together. "I don't believe this, I thought it was just a theory!" Carol shouted with shock.

They hoped they'd get onto the bridge before her father caught up to them, but Khiya had a sick feeling knotting her stomach that even if they did, it wouldn't matter, "Carol, I need you to listen as we run. If he catches up to us, you are the **_only_** thing that will stop him from destroying this ship." Khiya informed her.

"What are you talking about! He's murdered people, our own friend, Khi! I doubt-" 

"Carol, you're his only child! He will **not** let you die on this ship. Alright, whatever you do, get Jim to hail your father, talk him down. Convince him in any way that you can that you don't believe he's capable of doing this, play into a child's fantasy if you have to, but talk. Him. Down." Khiya said with burning fear as they ran.

Her body trembled as they ran, Carol knew there was no way she’d ever be able to convince herself to convince her father of this. She hardly recognized her father anymore. "I can't Khi, because I **do** believe he's capable of this! That's the problem-"

Coming to a quick stop, Khiya grabbed Carol’s arms and held her firm, determination in her eyes that burned with tears. This was the last thing Khiya wanted her friend to force herself to do. But Carol was the only person capable of stopping her father. At least she hoped she was right. "No, you believe the man he is today is not the man he was… Use that. The man who raised you would never have done this… Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I'll try, but I doubt it'll work."

Carol was terrified, she wasn't sure if she could talk her father down, but if Khiya thought it may work, Carol would do anything to save these people. However, upon her attempt to convince her father, Carol had latched onto Khiya for strength and comfort to keep herself in the deep belief that her father wouldn't do this. Her tears had been because she knew the man who had raised her truly wouldn't have done this, but her fear of the man she was staring at now terrified her.

They watched Marcus look between Jim, Khiya and Carol, he was thinking about it. An action that had Carol wanting to break down right there on the bridge. His face had disappeared from their view for a moment then came back looking dead at his daughter with a board look on his face, "Actually Carol, I won't."

They hadn't entirely expected him to Beam Carol right off the Enterprise bridge, least of all taking Khiya with her. The two had tried rushing from the bridge, but Carol's screeching echoed through the bridge leaving everyone in terror as Marcus began his grinning accusation of the false claims that he was putting into Starfleet records. And sadly, Jim's please for his crew mercy hadn't reached Marcus either. "If it's any consideration Kirk, I was never going to spare your crew… Fire everything," Visual on the bridge had been cut leaving everyone fearful of their pending deaths.

Jim watched with his heart dropping. His face paling nearly green. Marcus had just taken not only Carol, but his cousin as well. And he had been helpless to stop it.

Their terrifying please echoing through the fresh memory;

**_"_ ** **_Jim?"_ **

**_"Can we intercept the transport beam!"_ **

**_"No, sir, I can't do anything,"_ **

**_They watched as Carol panicked and pulled Khiya along with her, an impossible attempt to get them out of range of the transport beam._ **

**_"JAAAMES!"_ **

**_"AHHHH!"_ **

**_"NO!"_**

Jim had watched in terror as two of his crew members had been taken right off his ship before his very eyes. One being his baby cousin. His heart slammed in his chest with fear and uncertainty.

* * *

** Admiral Marcus's Ship **

Khiya and Carol had been beamed into the transporter room holding onto one another, both terrified as to what the hell had just happened. Both shook as the doors opened and six security officers walked in to stand at the Transporter platform waiting for the ladies to come down.

"Okay, I get w-why he beamed **you**... But why the hell did he bring me?" Khiya was not only at a loss. She was petrified. Her cousin and many friends were on that ship. Friends that were practically her family. And Khan along with the Torpedo's. One having Charlie silently and peacefully sleeping inside one.

"That's actually a good question…Khiya?" Carol's voice choked, tears swelling in her eyes, she was angry, ashamed and terrified.

Khiya looked to her friend, both women holding onto one another like a lifeline. Carol's voice had worried her, but didn't they both have good reasons to be in this condition? "Yeah?"

"Don't let go, please? I'm terrified." Carol admitted, looking at the men before them. She prayed they weren't going to separate them, or Carol would go crazy. She was not going to let Khiya out of her sight, or it would be over her dead body. But it was the fear of what her father would do to the Nurse.

"Carol he's your father, he isn't going to hurt you." 

"That's what worries me, he may not hurt me, but what about you?"

_'Well shit, I didn't think about that.'_

Carol and Khiya were dragged onto the bridge and straight to Admiral Marcus, his steel glare turning to his angry daughter, "I'll deal with you two in a min-" but to everyone's shock, Carol had mustered up enough anger and used it as strength, slapping her father right across his face. Though the Admiral had recovered quickly from the sudden shock of being slapped by his own daughter, catching her arm even after she had swung at him. Holding her arm in a firm grasp as he glared.

Glaring angry tears at him, Carol’s lower lip trembled as she looked at the man she once idolized. "I am ashamed to be your daughter…" She forced out with trembling words.

Tossing Carol back to his Security officers, Marcus moved back to his chair.

"Not that I'm not grateful you at least spared Khi, but why only her?" Carol questioned after one Security officer per woman had moved them off to the side of the bridge, the guards standing quietly and patiently awaiting orders.

"I've been wondering when I'd be asked that - one moment, Fire Plasma cannons. And I have a very good answer to this," Marcus said with a sigh. Turning his chair back to look at the two women and stared at the Coral blue eyes of the Nurse his daughter was hanging onto, a look of protectiveness about her as Carol glared at him. "Chris loved your mother. I never thought that idiot Morva would kill him. Though, I have to say I'm shocked Khan's shooting didn't hit him first, I suppose he was trying to scare us, well, at least intimidate me that is. But when you were born, Chris came to me, he was terrified that psychotic woman, Castella, would kill you all. He sealed the marriage certificate and had me put on the records as a second form of guardian. Unfortunately, I observed from afar knowing that your mother didn't want anything to do with Starfleet….. I'm your Godfather Khiya, yours and Jake's. I made a promise to Chris that I wouldn't let any harm come to you, and for the most part I've stuck to that promise. But, me being your Godfather has just made it more difficult for me to let anything happen to you, whether it was that fateful night to now, I have a ship to destroy. So, sit back and watch the fireworks."

"Sir, I've lost control of our weapons, I can't fire." The young man posted to the weapons control said with shock, not sure what to do.

"What do you mean you can’t fire!" Marcus shouted with irritation.

"Admiral, someone in Engineering just manually reset our system!" Another young man informed the Admiral from his station, opposite of the guns and ammunition.

"What do you mean _someone?_ WHO!" Marcus shouted.

"I don't know sir, I'm still searching. They must not have been meant to be on board sir." The man clarified returning to his screen to find out what happened, "I'm manually resetting us, we'll have access to it all in five minutes, Admiral."

Huffing with annoyance, Marcus rested back in his chair. "Good, once our weapons are back on, destroy the Enterprise." He ordered, ignoring both his Daughter and Goddaughters shouts and please to not do it.


	6. From Darkness can come Light

**Author's** Note: Nothing of this belongs to me except the OC's I place here. Everything here is purely a Fan-Fiction from my own imagination. I will always take feedback and advice if you wish to give it and I will always take the advice into consideration. I have not watched the original show in a very long time so I apologize if something is wrong somewhere along the storyline. Even though I will likely be doing as much research as I possibly can. However, this Fiction is based on the movie made in 2013, not the one from 1982. This is a John Harrison (A.K.A. Khan)/ OC.

* * *

** Chapter 6 **

**4 minutes and 60 seconds later**

Carol wrapped her arms around Khiya as they both cried. Khiya more on the fact her cousin was on that ship, her friends, closer to her then they had been to Carol.

"Ten seconds till weapons are online sir,"

_10_ …

_9_ …

_8_ …

_7_ …

_6_ …

_5_ …

_4_ …

_3_ …

_2_ …

_1_ …

"Weapons back online Admiral,"

Carol hid Khiya’s tear-stricken face into her shoulder as the young woman cried, "Don't watch." Carol softly told her. Closing her own eyes, Carol hid her face into Khiya’s Auburn hair. Their arms tightly around one another.

"Fire!"

Before the weapons station had the chance to fire upon their orders, the bridge door opened, phaser fire was shot across the bridge, stunning everyone from their posts as three men stormed the bridge.

In the heat of the phasers going off, Carol elbowed her Security officer in the face, sending him to the ground with Khiya following her lead in the two women’s own personal attack to help those raiding the ship.

The firing had only lasted eight seconds before Scotty shot Khan over Jim's shoulder. Something that had shocked Khiya to no words, but he must have led them to believe he would betray them, so she kept her thoughts and shock to herself as Jim turned to her and Carol with a relieved smile, "You two alright?"

"Yes Captain," Carol responded for them both, her angry eyes still lingering on her father. She still couldn't believe he had become who he had, but the events and actions he had caused led them to the events now, events that were difficult to ignore. But once again, fate was not in their favor.

Marcus raved about the coming war, blaming Jim and grinning at the young Captain as if he would shoot him or stun his sorry ass.

It wasn't until Khan jumped from his fallen state and rendered Scotty unconscious, likely giving the poor guy a concussion in the process. Jim had attempted to take him down himself, yet the Phaser seemed to have very little effect.

_'Shit, I've just been played like a fool,'_ Jim hadn't had much time to react before having his head slammed into a control board panel sending him to the floor in pain, again, likely with a concussion from the way his head was spinning and aching like it was. Jim could barely focus as his ears rang. Everything moved in slow motion to his spinning eyes as Carol tried to reason as Khan advanced towards her father just to have her leg snapped beneath his foot.

Fearful Khan would kill them all, Khiya ran to the control panels next to Jim shaking with fear and adrenaline pumping through her body.

Jim knew Khiya was never good at keeping herself under control in intense situations like this. She always trembled, which was why she barely passed her combat training. Lack of control. Jim's eyes widened with utter terror upon realizing what she was doing when he and the others on the bridge began to beam off. Trying to call for her to stop, Jim clenched his eyes painfully, burning with tears and the turning his stomach was doing, he swore he was going to throw-up, “ ‘ale,” He groaned out sounding like a sick, dying animal. “Gale,”

"I'm sorry Jim, but I won't lose any more." She cried.

"Gale!" he choked out, his hand barely reaching out for her, his fingertips almost touching her boot. Jim felt he was going to be sick that he was forced to rest his head back onto the cool floor, his ears still ringing. "Gale!"

Carol's pain had her nearly hyperventilating, yet the terror that filled her as she watched herself and the others around being beamed out, all except Khiya, "What, n-no… No, KHIYA!”

Khan watched with blinded rage as Marcus vanished from his grasp, he'd been attempting to crush Marcus’s skull, now he was gone with the ship currently at warp speed with an unknown destination. "NOOO!" Turning his rage around the Bridge, Khan’s eyes fell on the only other person left on the ship. Filled with boiling fury at the woman, Khan advanced the Auburn-haired women. Enjoying the fear that radiated off her as she moved from the panel, backing herself against the railing of the bridge. “Khan… Khan please -” 

"What have you done! My Crew-"

"Are in Sick Bay, Khan. They're safe, all seventy-two, plus Charlie. Trust me, I wouldn't have left them there where Marcus, or anyone else, could have gotten their hands on them." She panted with fright backing away from him as much as she could have.

"BUT HE'S STILL ALIVE!" Khan roared as he reached out to grab her. He was slightly stunned when she had evaded him the first time, slipping between him and the railing and dashed across the Bridge to the other side. For the second time his hand swung out for her, Khan purposely missed, allowing her to evade him once more. The sudden image of Marcus dead at his hands had overtaken his heart he wished to kill the very person that had taken away his opportunity. That was not something he wished to do. He had wanted to take her with him and his people, not kill her. But the images of her dead body at his feet and by his own hand frightened him.

Panting out her terror, Khiya held back the tears that threatened to spill over from her eyes. She hadn't exactly thought this out, she just wanted her crew safe and Marcus to pay through a trial, not by instant execution at the hands of Khan, "I know. But if you'd have killed him there was no chance of having any kind of peace! You're so driven by anger and revenge that you aren’t thinking clearly Khan!"

Hearing her words had the Augment male laughing, "Oh, I was thinking clearly! Until **_you_** took my revenge away from me! They will hunt us down and kill us, now that they know we will all be awakened! Just like they did three-hundred years ago! My family will have been slaughtered all over again!" His strides were wide as he walked towards her and followed her out into the halls off the bridge.

The fact she had put the ship on Autopilot was probably a good call, otherwise she was sure he'd have snapped her neck. "No, they won't. I disabled the locator beacon on this ship. They can't find you. I swear." She cried with fear.

Stalking after her retreating form, her tiny, frail, human body, Khan felt a mix of anger and sadness. She was afraid of him, petrified actually. But he was so angry. Marcus was still alive, taken from his very hands. Because of her. "How can you be so sure my people are still inside the pods. Where are the torpedo's!" He demanded. His heart pounding in his chest with burning anger.

Khiya's heart slammed in her chest as she stared at him with fear, she couldn't believe she'd actually done what she had, but it had saved many lives, and her cousin. She wasn't lying to Jim when she had told him she was sorry, and she refused to lose any more people to this, sacrificing herself to the hands of Khan to get them all off the ship was well worth the hardships' she may end up enduring. "In space, I knew Spock would likely do something and have McCoy on hand. They likely activated the torpedoes and put your crew in Sick Bay. I looked for that enhanced signal you said Charlie had and I was right, I found them in the Sick Bay. If you don't believe me, then go see for yourself." Khiya was terrified. Shaking in her boots as he stared her down. She wanted to run, but she knew there was no point in it, not anymore, he'd catch her in a heartbeat.

He'd allowed her to evade his reach a few times already. She was fast, but the fear in his chest worried him, if he had truly gotten his hands on her he may have killed her at worse, hurt her terribly at best. But he had grown tired of the Cat and Mouse and quickly grabbed ahold of her forearm, pulling her flush against him. His face mere inches from hers as he glared down at her coral blue eyes, eyes that had once shined with life were now filled with utter fear of him. The sight didn’t sit well with him at all. His emotions he'd previously felt towards her during the visit of the Bunk room of the Hospital had been watered down by the anger he felt rushing through him at the moment, "Oh, I intend too." Khan growled. Pulling her down the halls towards Sick Bay. Upon entering, Khan tossed her into a nearby chair as he began to examine each Pod and punching in the sequence codes to wake them up.

Khiya’s body flooded with terror as she watched him punch in sequence codes that she had no doubt would wake them up. A sudden thought hit of his reaction to him waking up the first time. "Don't wake them all up simultaneously, Khan! They'll be disoriented, what happened to you could happen to them!" Khiya shouted fearfully. Clearly seeing he wasn’t going to listen, she shoved herself between the fourth Pod control panel and Khan's stealing eyes of anger, there was barely any room for her to breathe.

Glaring down at her, Khan fought the urge to back-hand her then and there. "They'll be just fine," 

"No, as the only Healthcare Professional on hand right here, right now, and with the previous memory of what happened with you, I am telling you they **_will not_** all be 'just fine'… I cannot help all seventy-three of them if they go into cardiac arrest… Khan, please… Think this through like you have thus far. You have been ten steps ahead, aside from what just happened on the bridge not ten minutes ago. You are rushing because you not only want to see them, but because you're scared. There is nothing wrong with being afraid of something. Even if it's just a thought or a possibility… But for the time being, think three steps ahead with this decision and stop rushing. Or you will be killing them all… and Charlie." Khiya couldn't let him wake them all up like this, Khan had gone into shock, nearly went into cardiac arrest when he'd woken up the first time. If he woke them all up simultaneously, she'd be helpless to stop it.

Khan's eyes searched Khiya's, her reasons were understandable as he took deep breaths to calm himself from his rage and stepped back. "Fine, you've just been promoted, **_Doctor_**."

The words jolted even more fear through her, this was not what she had meant, "Khan, I'm a Nurse, Doctor is far out of my scope of practice I can't-" 

Turning on her like a feral beast, Khan shoved his face mere inches from her own, "You can… and you will… this ship is equipped for just about anything -" 

Trembling with anxiety and fear, fear for a whole different reason now, Khiya took jagged breaths of panic, "Military action Khan! It's not-" 

"It's a vessel bred for military action, yes, but the Med Bay is equipped to perfection for the qualifying standards. I'm sure that even your Doctor from the Enterprise would see it fit for operations. Once these three are awake and well on their feet in a few hours we'll space the others out by an hour or so." He clarified.

"I never said I'd help you-"

"You will, or I'll keep the boy from you. Never to see him, hear him, watch him grow… He'll be raised by me alone." Khan almost purred the threat as if he would enjoy watching her suffer if she were to choose to be his enemy.

Balling her fists into balls of anger, Khiya fought her tears that threatened to spill over. "You make this sound like a couple with a child, Khan. I'm not his mother." She said through grounded teeth.

Smirking at her with amusement, Khan huffed softly at her. "Not yet you're not. You saved your cousin and his crew from me and sacrificed yourself to keep them alive. And I never had any intention of letting you leave. Do you not remember what I told you that night in the Hospital, Khiya?" Khan's tone had softened a few degrees as he looked at her. His anger subsiding just a little, realizing he was terrifying the life half from her. He didn't want to frighten her. She had been right about his people's emotions, but he and his people would act on them, especially lust and anger.

Khiya's chest heaved with anger, but she couldn’t stop her shivering of fear of him. But adding the idea of having the Doctor status was uncomfortable. She hadn't taken the courses to be a Doctor yet, that was why she had been McCoy's assistant! But his change of demeanor had worried her, now he was saying he wasn't going to let her go. Okay, that part she kind of suspected would happen, either that or he'd have killed her. But this was far from what she thought could have happened, "…Why don't you enlighten me…"

Grinning with delight, Khan leaned into her hair, pressing his nose against her warm skin, a jolt of primal instinct rushed through him, "I told you I'd intended to take Charlie all along, and more…" His plans may have gone very differently, but it had all ended in his favor nonetheless. He had his people, he had the _Vengeance_ , he had Charlie, and now he had Khiya. Unfortunately, because of her he didn't get his revenge against Marcus, nor to shoot Kirk out of Space. He didn't need them coming after them, though he figured with the locator beacon turned off they technically couldn't find them.

* * *

** USS Enterprise **

Scotty and Jim helped Carol to her good foot as they made their way to Sick bay, both men stumbling a bit from getting their head slammed into something and given some form of concussion. "Jim... Jim, Khiya, what about Khi, we can't leave her-" 

"She's already gone Lassie, she punched in for warp as we were beaming out, I heard the core jumpstarting for it... I'm sorry Jimbo, but our girl is gone." Scotty's heart clenched with pain as the words left him. He actually hadn't wanted to, but since Carol had mentioned Khiya, he knew he had to say the facts he knew were true. Khiya was gone, out of their reach already.

Jim's heart sank, his eyes filling with unshed tears at the thought of Khiya being gone, out of his reach. If he couldn't reach her, he couldn't keep her safe. "No, she's not… she wouldn't-"

**_“_** _Captain, please come to the bridge as soon as possible, **”**_ Spock's voice sounded over the ship's channel. He didn't sound enthusiastic at all. Then again, Spock never truly sounded enthusiastic about a lot of things. But the tone of his voice sounded as if it was pending dread, or was that just Jim?

"I'm sorry Jim." This was definitely **not** what Scotty wanted to tell them, but he'd heard the warp being activated just in time before Marcus's ship had been high-jacked and vanished before them in mere seconds.

Ignoring Scotty, Jim thought it best to head straight to the bridge, "Scotty, take her to Sick Bay." Jim ordered, handing Carol fully over to Scotty as carefully as he could before taking off towards the Bridge. They had to go after her, he had to get her back. _‘Hang on, Gale. I’m coming for ya kid.’_

The sudden shift from the extra help that had kept her off her broken leg, Carol slightly screamed and grunted in pain at the weight she had accidently put on the wounded leg. "I got ya lass." Scotty gently shushed Carol's pained shouts. He had to say he'd wished Khiya had beamed them to sick bay, but with her taking all of Marcus's crew off the ship she had put them all in the cells of the brig and the other three outside with the two security guards who'd understandably been nearly scared out of their pants at their arrival.

**Enterprise Bridge **

Panting for breath and adrenaline as he arrived on the Bridge, Jim was hoping for some form of good news. "Spock, where is she?" Jim questioned. He was disappointed at the fallen faces of the crew that were giving him sympathetic looks, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked out into the open space, empty of Marcus's unmarked ship. "Spock, what happened? Where’s the Ship? … Where’s Gale?"

"I am sorry Jim. She took Khan's crew and tossed the torpedo's into open space for them to detonate all while simultaneously beaming you all off the ship to safety, then proceeded to high-jack the vessel into maximum Warp. I have no idea where she is. The locator beacon was disabled, leaving us with no capabilities to track them. I am afraid we have no way to finding Ms. Pike." Spock said giving the Captain a verbal and quick report, his own chest clenching with the desire to heave heavily with sorrow. Spock had met the young woman a few times and had enjoyed her company. Though, he knew Uhura and Jim would take this like a sledgehammer to their hearts. He could hear Nyota behind him in her chair, likely a hand over her mouth to keep her cries as silent as possible. But the expression on Jim's face was enough to cause him to want to mourn with them.

Breathing unevenly, Jim closed his eyes mournfully. His heart shattering by the seconds, "Co-computer, please note the date and time in the logs… Commander Spock will be in charge until further notice." Jim breathed heavily. His withheld tears falling from his shockingly bright blue eyes as he slowly stumbled off the bridge and back to his quarters.

James T. Kirk had lost just about everything he held closest to his heart in a week. Pike and Khiya. He had even lost a large number of his crew when Marcus had attacked them.

Seeing Jim react in such a way, a strong and stubborn, and rather annoying man he could be, look so broken led Spock to believe his current duties were to the Captain. He would understandably care for the vessel until Jim was ready to be back, but with Khiya’s sudden act of bravery, he was unsure if Jim may return to his chair anytime soon. "Mr. Sulu, set our course for earth and take the helm please." Spock ordered gently, moving from the chair he walked off the bridge with Lieutenant Uhura on his heels. Both heading after Jim’s quarters.

They rang the door, notifying Kirk they were there. The two were shocked Jim had even let them in, his eyes already red and puffy, his face drenched with tears and full of loss. He was helpless to save his baby cousin, his partner in crime as they had grown up together. A little sister in his heart. Instead of him saving her, she had saved them.

“T-this wasn’t s-supposed to ha-happen this way…” His heart shattered more upon Uhura rushing into the man’s arms, wrapping her arms around him, wishing to comfort his pain and that of her own. Kirk's arms instantly wrapped around the tiny woman's frame, welcoming the comfort and buried his face into the crook of Uhura's neck, his sobs being set free to near wails of sorrow.

Knowing this was not something anyone else on the ship needed to witness if they rounded the corners, Spock walked them into Jim's quarters and shut the door for privacy. The two comforted Jim and one another for the shock of what had just happened.

"Starfleet will think she betrayed us," Jim sniffed, trying to think this through, he couldn't let Khiya's name be tarnished.

"We have the proof to Court-Martial and arrest Admiral Marcus, Jim. Khiya's actions were primarily to save you and the rest of us. They'll look at it as a sacrifice for many lives spared." Spock interjected, trying to calm his friend's worries.

Unsure of this, both Uhura and Jim shared a fearful expression as they looked at the first officer before them, though it was Uhura who voiced their equally shared uncertainty. "Are you sure?"

"If they do not, then I believe we shall have to argue their thinking capabilities." Spock agreed with Jim, Khiya had saved them, no matter what her actions may have looked like, Spock knew she had likely known that had she warped out without Khan's crew, he may not have only killed her, but returned and destroyed everything in his wake just to get them back. Sending the Torpedo's, he and McCoy had armed, out into space far enough from both ships that they hadn't felt the detonation to spare the Enterprise of any more damage and loss to the ship and crew. Khiya had saved more lives than she would have had she just sent Jim, Carol and Scott back aboard the Enterprise and 'fleeing' still on board with Khan herself. An act that Spock knew was likely to keep the man distracted for a longer period of time to get him and his crew as far from Earth as possible.

Images flashed through Jim's mind at what Khan would, or could, be doing at the moment to her for her actions in saving them. The thought of Khiya possibly being at the verge of pending death frightened Jim to no end. Until the memories of how Khan had reacted with Khiya in arms reach, the look of desire in his eyes as he watched her. The hairs of his arm practically stood on end at her touch, the way his own hand had held her firmly in place, likely not wanting her to leave. Though, Jim had to admit, she always had that kind of gentle and warming touch. "He won't hurt her, will he? The way he interacted with her, Spock, do you think he'll kill her?" Jim rambled. Even though he knew it was a wish deep down, he couldn't entirely be sure now that she had taken away Khan's revenge then warped them so fast from them that Khan may have been too far gone in his anger to care about turning around just yet when he likely had an outlet for said rage right before him.

Knowing he could imply Khan may not harm Khiya, Spock found that he couldn't bring himself to say it, simply because it would feel too much like a lie on his heavy heart, "I do not know, unfortunately. Nyota, you are more than welcome to stay with the Captain for a short while longer, but I will need you back to your post before we re-enter Earth's atmosphere. We need to alert Starfleet. I also need to contact Ambassador Spock to inform him I will be needing him to travel to Earth with the information I sent to him. I also took it upon myself to send the Ship's channel confession to him as well. It is unfortunate that she will not be here for the trial. Without her, Marcus may escape the death penalty. Either way, he is alive and in our custody. The case should be rather solid enough for him to lose his rank and chair as well to have earned himself a cell in Starfleet's prison for his treason against the Federation… It will get better, Captain, you are not alone." Spock was doing his best to comfort the grieving man, and to his surprise his words had brought a soft smile to his and Uhura's faces.

"Thanks Spock, take care of our ship, would ya?"

"Of course. Until you have the chair again, I shall do everything in my power to keep the ship intact to return to your Command." He nodded and walked out, leaving Uhura with Jim for the time being and returned to the Bridge. This was not going to be easy picking themselves back up from this one. But Spock knew they would be able to do it.

* * *

**_Three days later-_ ** **The Vengeance**

Khan sighed as they continued their travels, they had been out of warp for only a day and a half and only twenty of his people were awake and walking. Charlie was still sleeping, saved for last by Khan's orders to punish Khiya a little bit longer for her stunt with Marcus. He knew she wasn't the submissive type, no matter how much she shivered when fearful, but he didn't desire her submission, he needed her to stand her ground if she was to survive among them. Even against him.

"Bridge to Sick Bay. Khiya, how's everyone looking." Khan asked, a grin on his face. He had previously asked about an hour and twenty minutes ago. Khan had done this for three days already, he knew he was rubbing her the wrong way, but he wanted to see how far he could push her. So far it had been entertaining.

** Sick Bay **

Khiya took a deep breath to keep her composure. Khan was really beginning to piss her off, so were half the males waking up, Kati’s glares weren’t helping her ether. "Khan, you asked that an hour ago. However, three more have woken up and on the mend, but I swear if one more of them jumps to the conclusion I am a ' _Human whore'_ for you or any of the males on this ship I will castrate every. Single. One of you! How's that for an update!" She snapped, turning off the Sick Bay's communicator channel, even though he would be able to reactivate it if he wished too. However, it was one way she was able to have her own fits. Though, she was relieved that two of the Augments’, a male and female, had been generous enough to stay with her in Sick Bay while the rest were being woken up. Though they found her random outbursts hilarious. Even the ones who had thought she was their gift from their leader had found this amusing, after all, she had put them straight rather quickly.

Joachim had barely been needed but he was there for her security, therefore, his presence was still necessary, Kati had also agreed to stay, for reasons unknown to Joachim.

"That's not a good idea you know?" Joachim informed her, gently laughing at her fit of irritation.

Huffing with annoyance, not with them, but Khan, Khiya ran a hand through her hair. "What's not a good idea? This entire situation was not a good idea… I practically marooned myself on this damn ship with him!" Khiya ranted.

Laughing at her ranting outbursts, Joachim snickered, mostly to himself as he messed around with a few things on a handheld device, testing his skills. "Yelling at him, Khan's one for order and rule. He likes his authority-" 

"Who's assuming you're a whore for this ship?! You're in Sick Bay for a reason, not an orgy room!" Khan's sudden appearance in Sick Bay was startling that it had Khiya jumping from her station to face him and nearly falling backwards onto the table as he cornered her. She hadn't even seen the doors open at the corner of her eye, let alone heard it!

With her heart thrumming up into her throat, Khiya gulped at his anger that sent shivers through her body, she hated that look on him. "Holy shit your fast! D-don't scare me like that-" 

"Who's assuming you're the ship's whore, Khiya. Because I can clearly see why you're here." Khan growled.

Joachim's grin was unseen by the two currently interacting, a grin that had been held back from laughing because of Kati's steel glares to the human woman.

Huffing a sigh of slight irritation, Khiya's tension relaxed from being previously startled and rolled her eyes at him. "I don't know names, Khan. But maybe they need some 're-education', I mean they have been asleep for three hundred years, give or take a year or so. And to be clear, of course _you'd know_. You've been awake for an entire year and a half and to top it all off you and your people practically ruled a small portion of the human's where you previously lived before you all slept. It's a known fact that once someone wakes up from a long sleep, they're going to assume that the way things once were, are still alright... That, and I already took care of it. It's perfectly fine, I'm just irritated." Khiya said with little care of his presence any longer.

Walking from between the table and Khan and around her station to continue her previous work. She sighed with a roll of her eyes when the male had followed her, leading Khiya to move once more from the table station and to a Bio-bed of one of the still recovering patients and began checking his vitals. "You're a human, how do you know about our Anatomy?" The young male laying on bed tiredly asked.

"Previous knowledge from your leader, now lay back or I'll make you lay back." Khiya spoke a bit sternly when he'd tried seething away from her in disgust.

"Khiya, give me a name," Khan demanded.

"I already told you, I don't know names." She sighed with annoyance, checking what she could of the young male on the Bio-bed. Since he wasn't allowing her to touch him to check the rest of his vitals, so, she was restricted to using the tools she could that wouldn't have her in full contact with the clearly irritated patient. Khiya never really trusted technology no matter how amazing it could be, she liked having her own personal opinion.

"How the hell could a weak human make someone as superior as myself force me to stay p-AH!"

Khiya gasped, stunned when Khan had grabbed the male's hand and began to bend his wrist and arm backwards, clearly an attempt to keep the young male bed-ridden, "Silence, Alix!" Khan snarled his anger. He wanted a name and he was going to get it!

"Khan! Let him go!" 

"Disrespect shall not be tolerated, especially not to the one attempting their best to heal them!"

"Then release my patient, Khan! You're hurting him!" Khiya's small hands latching onto Khan's larger ones, dropping her scanner as she attempted to pry Khan's hand loos, though it was useless, she knew it was better to try and fail than to do nothing at all.

"Give me a name!" He snarled.

Joachim held Kati back from going at Khan's turned back. He was terrified they'd have more death than hurt if she attacked their leader for his aggressive actions, especially to one of their own. Something had obviously happened while they were asleep that they were oblivious to. Something Khiya seemed to be on an understanding about.

Khiya's constant attempt seemed to be futile, though the effort was still welcomed. But to her horror it seemed to only make things worse, "KHAN, LET HIM GO! YOU'RE BREAKING HIS WRIST!" She cried out with fear. Khiya could hear the cracking as it was in the poor male's wrist bones, she didn't want to hear the snap it could make. "Khan! Please, I don't know! I swear on Charlie's life I don't know! Please, let him go! Khan!?"

"Jericho and Samiel! They spread the rumor! A few males have walked in to advance her. Joachim and I have stopped them, we swear, please my Prince, let him go!?" Kati screamed. Her voice full of fear and worry Khan would break the still weak teen-males wrist, and his arm along with it. Those morons weren't worth the boys’ pain, and from the way Khiya was trying her best, though as weak as she was, to stop Khan from harming the young male was enough to give the names up freely, her displeasure of the human female being in their presence began to disappear.

Kati was mildly stunned by Khiya, human she may be, but she regarded each and every one of them as an individual with intelligence, not someone to be constantly feared. Khiya would stand her ground, even against Kati upon her waking up, which had been one of the reasons she had instantly disliked the human. Kati wasn’t used to having another standing their ground against her like Khiya had. The human had held a calm expression, void of any offence or annoyance and she lashed back at her verbally with an equally calm tone when Kati had attempted to get a rise from the Nurse/Doctor. Even though they had loved ruling with the fear of others before being run off, Kati was seeing Khiya as a breath of fresh air. A fresh start to a new age, a new way of life filled with peace and no fear of others.

Joachim released the Augment woman as soon as Alix's wrist had been released from Khan's hold and watched their leader quickly rushing from Sick Bay, a look of pure rage on his face.

Kati rushed to Alix's crying side as Khiya shushed him gently as she checked his wrist, the fear that was radiating from the human had stunned them all. She had screamed and begged for Khan to let Alix go, demanded it even though it wasn't until he had what he demanded to have, had their Prince released his hold. Khan was out to 're-educate' now as Khiya had put it.

Khiya took a few quick breaths to calm herself as Kati helped Alix's slight panic.

"Kati? You and Joachim have watched what I've done so far with the pods and their recovery, yes?" Khiya's sudden question stunned them, one that drew all three's attention.

Kati looked from Alix, a line of confusion looking down to the small human woman, her face scrunched with curiosity, "Yes, why?"

Ignoring their confused stares, Khiya handed the scanner over to Kati, "Are you confident that you and Joachim can do this for just a short while without me here?" Khiya asked. She had to stop him. Khan was in a raging mood when he'd left, he'd been determined to get a name, and he had gotten two.

Knowing Kati was likely to confused to want to answer, Joachim nodded and stood from his seat as he walked toward the two females and the now very alert Alix, "Of course, why?" Joachim asked with concern. He was curious now.

"Because I'm terrified what he's going to do, and I want to make sure I don't have any more bodies here for quite some time. Think you can hold down Sick Bay in my stead for a while?"

Kati's realization where Khiya was coming from, she was right, Khan was in a rage and he was likely out to break a few bones to educate. "Yes, o-of course,"

"What do you think you're going to do? Khiya, he told you to stay in Sick Bay, if you leave it'll just piss him off more- damn it, thanks for helping Kati." Joachim said with an irritated whine while Katie checked Alix's wrist.

"It's not broken thankfully. Joachim, get the broth, he needs something for his stomach." Kati said, ignoring his annoyed huff.

The blond stood there with shock… She'd ignored him! Though he really shouldn't have been surprised, she had always ignored him. Huffing, Joachim did as she asked, knowing how his stomach had felt three days ago and handed the cup over to the Augment woman, watching with a shine of interest as she helped Alix sip the warm liquid. He had never really taken to noticing her before. She was rather appealing when she wasn't being vicious. His curiosity had gotten the better of his wonder as to her heated glares towards Khiya the last few days, even upon waking up she had glared at the female when Khan had left after both of them were awakened, and Khiya had attended them, not Khan. "Why glare at the Human, Kati."

Knowing it was useless to avoid the topic for so long before she became bitter towards a female who had literally saved her from killing over. Kati sighed, setting the cup onto the side stand of the Bio-bed and left Alix to drift back into a restful slumber for the time being, she and Joachim walked back to their previous seats to have this conversation in more of a private setting, "Because, she has Khan's attention. Though, I'm beginning to see why. But it still doesn't take away the jealousy of it." Kati explained.

Smiling, Joachim rubbed one of her arms in comfort, "You've had eyes for him for ages Kati, maybe it's a sign that you should remove those eyes and turn them elsewhere. Khan is not the same man he once was. This, I know we have both clearly seen, and it also seems that Khiya has a good idea how to handle this new Prince of ours." He said softly to the Augment woman. A soft smile gracing his face as he watched her sad eyes.

"But she's human Joachim!" Kati sneered. She hadn't meant too, sadly her anger was still there, somewhere deep in her core towards the humans. But then again, hadn't they done terrible things to the humans who chased them off in the first place?

"A human who saved Khan and now she’s helping us as we wake up. Kati, you went into cardiac arrest. It wasn't Khan who revived you. It was Khiya. May as well get over the _Human_ nature of her genes and start seeing her as one of our own." Joachim gently recommended.

Sighing in defeat, Kati looked back to the now peacefully resting Alix, a young man, almost out of his teens, a young Augment male that, if she recalled, had tried to ask permission to marry a human female. Then they had been betrayed, by one of their own no-less.

The memory of that betrayal had increased her anger and hatred. But now Kati had to ask herself, why was she and the others so hateful towards humans when it had been one of their own who had turned on them in the first place and gave the human's the information on how to kill the Augment's effectively. She had even helped the human's hunt her own people down and took pleasure in slaughtering them. It had been Kati's last view she had partially taken joy in during their flee of the betraying Augment female being killed by the very humans she had helped when the humans had turned on their own source and literally tore her a part. As horrifying as it had been, Kati knew Eana had deserved such an end. But the sting of that monstrous betrayal had stung Kati more than anyone of their people.

Eana had been Kati's sister. Her twin. Born from the very same egg and raised with the others in the same housing unit. Eana had betrayed them, all because Khan had refused her mating proposal. It wasn't uncommon for Khan to reject offers, he hadn't thought of having a mate or having a family while they were ruling, he hadn't thought of the need. Though, Kati knew something no one else had. Khan had been sneaking a female human into his home for months. A human who had let the others inside the compound and aided in their slaughter. So, how could he once again be attracted to a human when he'd been so betrayed, not only by one of their own who had begged to be his mate or lover and the other, a human, who was his lover. Kati had no idea how Khan could want to trust either of the species, Augment and Human alike. Maybe Joachim was right, maybe she should set her sights elsewhere.

**Halls of the Vengeance **

"Khan, stop!"

"You said they clearly needed re-educated. Well I'm going to re-educate." Khan said nonchalantly, which shocked her incredibly.

He was treating this like a student tattling on another for doing something the others weren’t supposed to do, which was the case if she didn’t think of this with such dramatic sarcasm. But the situation had previously been handled, what could a dumb rumor like this do in the first place? It was a badly done rumor that would likely get kicked in the ass eventually after those who would try acting on said rumor and got their arm’s nearly broken by Kati, then she didn’t see a problem whatsoever.

But Khan sure did. Which made her re-think this being handled. He knew his people better than she did after all. If someone believed the rumor then actually forced themselves on her, they’d likely be arrested and severely punished.

Khan was a male of honor and pride. Having a female, no matter their species, being terribly violated under his leadership was not something he needed weighing on his conscious, and she’d also like to sleep easy at night not having to sleep with one eye open. But at the fuming state he was in, she knew he’d literally break a few bones.

"Khan, stop! It's done -AH!” Khiya's arm had been immediately pulled into an arm lock behind her back, her body pulled flush against Khan's body as he stared down at her. She could feel the heat through his shirt, the heavy breathing of his breaths.

Khan was still obviously angry, for reasons only known to him, but he needed to know the situation and rumors were dead. He didn't need the males getting handsy with any of the females. One, the females would rip their arms from their bodies, but because Khiya was the only human here and was practically weak to his people, he knew she’d be powerless to fight off one of the males. She could barely take him on.

Khiya grunted with pain at her arm being pinned painfully, she didn't like being this close to him, he was always warm, she could smell his scent. A fresh cologne he had grown to like after he'd woken up, one of the guards working the hospital wing details at night while Khan would be awake working on his art and the graphs had actually introduced it to him. It wasn't overpowering, but subtle and appealing. But the pain radiating in her arm and up her neck was keeping her very much in the now. She could feel her bones bending to the max amount that they could, she just hoped this didn't break her entire arm, this would result in not only her arm but her shoulder being damaged. It would take months, if not a few years, for 100% recovery. "You're hurting me… Khan you're hurting me-Ah!"

Khan's sudden release of her had in fact hurt, but his hold no longer being applied still hadn't made the pain go away. She knew the bruises were already forming as she slowly pulled her arm from behind her back from the arm lock. "Khan-" 

Leaning into her, Khan’s blue eyes glared heatedly, "No, they will learn,"

She couldn't believe this, for someone who was supposed to be 'superior' he was sure getting to the levels of being a tyrant. Or that of an overprotective guard dog. "Khan, if you keep reacting with such rage, such carelessness towards them, they aren't going to want to have you as their leader. You've been through Hell because of Admiral Marcus, don't let him take you with him in his fall of madness and power hunger… You saw where his anger, his fear and desire for a War, got him. He's not going free. He'll, without a doubt, be sitting in a jail cell for the rest of his life, or a madhouse. The path you are on right now is going to lead you to your destruction if you don't start calming down and being the leader they need. Your people are free and awake… You’re all safe, you are free. So be free of whatever has you so riled up."

Khan's face softened, the realization settled in as he studied her, for some reason he felt their roles were reversed, he didn't feel superior in the least, that was a feeling he greatly disapproved of. But his actions had clearly said he was unfit to lead his people as well. Khiya had a point. If he continued on the road of fury he was still in from what Marcus had done then he'd fall, and likely take his people with him, "Are you sure you're human?" He asked with a soft smile of amusement. Glad she had managed to wake him up from his anger. But he was stunned, she had a way of always surprising him. Khiya would be terrified one moment then she'd be the 'old' wise lady. The thought led him to believe the superstitious idea of having an old soul.

Puffing at him with a sigh, Khiya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Positive, I just have my moments." Khiya smiled for a single moment until he gently grabbed her arm and started walking once again.

"Come with me,"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."


	7. From Darkness can come Light

**Author's** Note: Nothing of this belongs to me except the OC's I place here. Everything here is purely a Fan-Fiction from my own imagination. I will always take feedback and advice if you wish to give it and I will always take the advice into consideration. I have not watched the original show in a very long time so I apologize if something is wrong somewhere along the storyline. Even though I will likely be doing as much research as I possibly can. However, this Fiction is based on the movie made in 2013, not the one from 1982. This is a John Harrison (A.K.A. Khan)/ OC.

** Chapter 7 **

* * *

Khiya hadn't expected Khan to walk her into the cafeteria, "Samiel, Jericho! Come with me. Now." Khan calmly called for the two men. Their expression of confusion turned to grins upon noticing Khiya's presence. Not really sure what his intentions were, the two males stood from their seats and followed Khan and the human female out and into Khan's quarters. The idea of being in a room alone with three superiorly strong males had Khiya shivering with unpleasant terror and possibilities running through her mind. _'I should have had Kati come with me,'_

Khan knew he likely had Khiya fearing what was going to happen, especially since he had called the two males for a private consolation in his personal quarters.

Moving to his desk in his quarters, Khan pulled Khiya to stand next to him as he sat. His hand sliding gently from her forearm and began to play with her fingers as he coldly looked to the two males before them. Both no longer grinning but staring at their leader once again confused.

Khiya's skin tingled as the tips of Khan's fingers feather brushed over her hand and fingers as he continued to lace and unlace their hands together. He had a grip of steel, stronger than anyone she had seen, except for Spock.

"It has come to my attention that you both have assumed that the human Doctor, Khiya Pike, is here for _entertainment_ and _amusement_ for sexual desires. However, I shall inform you both, and everyone else if I must, that our dear Doctor is here for our maintained health and, as of now on, is a part of our family as well. Gentlemen, I was originally coming to perform a physical re-education on this subject, but since the good Doctor begged me not to lay a hand to you both. So, for this first offence I won't… However, I give you this warning. If I find there has been any harm come to her because of this rumor, you both shall be the first I come to see. And it won't be a conversation we three will be interacting in... Am I clear…" Khan’s tone was full of a silent promise of bodily harm. His diamond blue eyes were what had the two males worried. His eyes were glaring with pure anger and disappointment and that of a claim.

The female beside him likely had no idea why he was so angry upon hearing their disturbing rumor. They had only done so since they had been refused, and in spite of her, and that of Joachim and Kati, they had spread the rumor to cause the three more trouble with the other single males who were suffering from the same withdraw of the flesh as they were.

Khan Noonien Signh, the Leader and Prince of the Augment's, was marking his claim to the Auburn-haired Doctor, and they had crossed a dangerous boundary. Claimed females and males were off limits to those who were single, and their assumption she was there to be passed around had made them the first target of Khan's rage if something happened to her.

Both males gulped at the fear that rushed through them as they looked from Khan and the woman, their eyes quickly darting back to Khan's growing anger from glances towards the woman. Samiel gently nudged Jericho, whose eyes hadn't yet left Khiya, it seemed she too was rather uncomfortable with this. "Yes sir." Both males nodded in unison. It was best to nod, agree and be on their way rather than cross Khan any more than he already was.

"Now leave, I believe your dinner is getting cold and I need as many of us as ready as we can be, we're in search of a new planet, uninhabited as to avoid any ill treatment or problems." He explained then dismissed the two.

Standing from his seat as the door to his quarters closed behind the retreating males, Khan turned his attention to Khiya then around the room in thought. He had to keep Khiya and Charlie close in case something did happen. Something didn't feel right. His nerves were still on high alert just waiting for something to happen. "I believe it's time we wake the boy. We'll claim he is your son, this way any others will know you are not to be touched." Khan informed her, he didn't need any more males trying to give advances to Khiya, especially after this incident.

Disbelieving he'd said that, Khiya huffed, "And how will we explain him calling me by name instead of _mother_ , Khan. I'm not his mom."

Grinning a bit with humor, Khan moved a piece of Khiya's Auburn hair from her shoulder, "I'll handle that. Now, report back to Sick Bay. And Khiya,” Khan watched her huff before turning her attention back to him, she was annoyed, “You and Charlie will be staying in my quarters from now on." Again, he lightly snickered as Khiya's jaw came unhinged at his statement.

Her internal organs did flips upon flips as she looked at him with a jaw dropping expression. Shaking her head, Khiya almost huffed for what could have been the one-hundredth time that day. There was no way in hell she was letting this go that far! "No, we won't. We can use the bed rolls in Sick Bay-" 

"Not after this. And knowing that this rumor is still going around like it is I need to be absolutely sure you are both safe. Therefore, you and Charlie stay with me in my quarters." He stated bluntly. It was not a request, nor a question. It was a clear statement. She was safer with Khan, and she hated to admit that he was right… And sadly, wasn’t he normally right?

Khan had a point to that, now that it was for sure known that the rumor was still floating around about Khiya, then the obvious safest place was with the safest and more alert person on the ship, and that happened to be Khan.

"Khiya, as of the moment, we have twenty-four people awake and seventy-four people that are supposed to be on board. Keep your eyes open and alert. I have a feeling that there's someone on board that's not supposed to be here."

With his warning Khan left, heading back towards the bridge leaving Khiya alone in his room to stare after him with wonder and worry as the door closed behind him.

Her mind was swarming with many thoughts, but one was the only thing staying in her mind as the biggest possibility. Someone, or more than one, had snuck aboard before Marcus had taken off. And it hadn’t been Scotty. Khiya sighed as she walked into Sick Bay, Alix was up and walking just fine, doing a soft work out to test his motor control. "I see you're feeling better."

"Yes, I am." He said plainly with little care. He was moving and his body was functioning normally. That was all that mattered.

"And your wrist?" Khiya asked curiously as she went about waking Charlie up.

"Healed to perfection…" Alix said standing from his lying position, walking to the replicator for some water and drank it casually as he leaned against the wall and watched the 'Doctor'. "Thank you, for trying to help me."

Glancing up at him from under her lashes, Khiya nodded and went back to her task at hand. "You're welcome. I didn't see the need for such force he was using. Let alone against you since you had done nothing to deserve such a treatment. Thankfully your people's bones are durable, otherwise I'm sure he'd have not only broken the bone clean but shoved it through the skin's layers. A site no one needs to be seeing." She said, a soft smile gracing her face when the pods lid that she was currently standing at popped open and lifted out a child and set him onto a Bio-bed.

Walking over with a stunned and desired expression on her face, Kati examined the boy’s soft, sleeping features, "I don't recall any children making it on board." Kati said with amazement.

Khiya looked up from Charlie's sleeping face and smiled at the now smiling Augment female. "Because he's not Augment, he's a human. Marcus put him inside Khan's pod when they raided the health sector of section 31 where Khan was. I was a Nurse assisting Doctor Jasper and another nurse. Charlie and I are the only ones who made it out alive aside from Khan, and that was only because he surrendered."

All three Augment's presently awake in the room looked from the boy to Khiya with sheer shock, "Where's his mother?" Joachim asked. Clearly concerned the boy will wake up screeching for his mother. Though their worry on the subject had shredded their beating hearts as they watched Khiya's happy smile turn into one of pain and dread.

"Alice didn't make it. The people Marcus brought with him killed everyone inside the sector. Alice thought Charlie was in his room of their living quarters and tried to fight one of them off. The guy shot her in the throat and laughed at her, kicked her the rest of the way to her death. Charlie ran in before she died and saw her body lying there. Poor kid froze in terror at the sight of her body, the worst was the blood. Poor kid will have nightmares for years, he’d have likely gone into shock if the woman of their group hadn't picked him up before that bastard killed him too. He only ran in because he heard us scream. Probably more so my scream really. I'd never been in a situation like that before, not even the previous starships I was on as a Nurse." Khiya admitted sadly.

The three looked at the two humans', horrified at the detailed image Khiya had planted in their minds. Both males walked to the Bio-bed, joining Khiya and Kati's view of the still featured six-year-old, now seven in real age. "So, how long has he been in there?" Alix questioned.

"Will he be alright?" Kati asked, a gentle hand brushing Charlie's brown wavy hair from his face as he slept. An act that did not go unnoticed.

Khiya smiled as she watched Kati brushing Charlie's hair from his sleeping face, the female had a look of want, likely for her own children, _'the aching empty womb syndrome'_ , Khiya thought with a smile. "He's been in the pod for about a year, give or take a few months, possibly. And I believe he will be alright, eventually… You know, Kati, since Carol and I are his Godmother's and Carol's not here, that leaves me as his only soul guardian, meaning I'd be like his mother… And if something were to happen to me, I'd like to have a Godmother to care for him in my stead…"

Kati's eyes shot up from the child, her bright blue eyes shined with confusion and mixed with a few other emotions running through her eyes, emotions that Khiya assumed was hope and excitement, "What exactly are you saying, Khiya."

"I'm asking if you’d like to be his Godmother. Meaning you'd pretty much be his Aunt." Khiya clarified a bit, both females sharing a smile.

They were right, human she may be, but she had a way of shocking them, "I think I'd like that."

Khiya had only known Kati and Joachim for three days and she was asking if Kati would be the boys Godmother in her stead. Even if it was a Godmother's role, Kati knew these two would help breathe the fresh start to their people. But Kati had to wonder, if Khiya was human, why were her eyes coral blue? She'd never seen a human with such eyes.

"Khi?" The sudden sound of a soft child-like voice whispered tiredly up to them drawing all their attention down to the waking child.

ASmiling down at him, Khiya sighed with relief, “Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Tired. Where's mom -" The boy stopped, his brow scrunching up in thought and confusion. His eyes watering with tears. The memories were likely reorganizing in his mind. Even at seven-years-old, Charlie was very bright and quick to think, something she worried about at this moment. "Oh,"

As Khiya feared Charlie had quickly put the memories together as he started sniffing back his tears, "Charlie? You remember what happened, right?" Khiya's voice asked him softly, her own eyes misting with wanting tears she fought back herself. At his nod she nodded back to him, "This is Kati, she's going to be looking after you while I work on getting you better, okay? You need rest and hydrated."

Charlie continued to sniff as tears rolled down his face, wiping them away with the back of his, Charlie stretched then curled back up on the Bio-bed as Kati pulled a blanket over him. "Thank you, Kati,"

Looking to the saddened expression of the 'Doctor', Kati nodded. Khiya was clearly also bothered by the child's expected reaction, "Of course… Khiya, are you alright?"

Nodding to the Augment female as she quickly wiped away the stray tears that had made their way from her eyes, "Yeah, I'-I'll be okay. I just need a moment." Khiya said, sniffing back the rest of the coming tears as she walked a bit away from them for her privacy. Her being alone had given her the peace to finally absorb everything. Letting it sink in that it was reality. Her best friend, Alice had been murdered before her very eyes, Charlie was put into a pod, she lost her father, but in the end her cousin’s ship and his crew were alive along with Marcus, who was to be put on trial for his actions. All the while Khiya was stuck with Khan and his crew, heading farther and farther from earth. Even if the beacon was reactivated, they wouldn't be able to locate the ship simply because of how far out they were, the signal would be far too weak for them to track it, and if someone else other than Starfleet found the signal, she’d be endangering everyone here. But the question she had to ask herself, did she even want to be found?

If Starfleet found them, they'd likely have a conflict with the Augment's then either take both Charlie and her, or the Starships would be destroyed by Khan's vessel. She knew, for some reason, that she and Charlie were safe, she had disabled the locator beacon because she knew her cousin, she knew Uhura, and she knew Starfleet. But most of her pain was the loss of Alice, the way she had been murdered was branded in her mind forever along with Jim's screams and that of Carol as they were being beamed out.

Hearing the Sick Bay doors opening, Khiya pulled herself together as much as she could and splashed her face with some cold water, dabbed her face dried with a disposable towel and walked back to see who'd walked in as she moved forward to stand next to Charlie's bed. "Can I help you?"

The male standing before them nodded as he slowly walked farther into Sick Bay and took a seat at the nearest station, "Yes, I've been a bit… nauseous. I was hoping I could get some assistance."

Nodding her understanding, Khiya moved for the scanner and an injector of medication to help rid him of the sick feeling, "Possibly just jet-lagged. You have all been frozen for many years, so walking around after some time, some of you are likely to have a few symptoms." She stated as she went about scanning him. Though she found something rather strange. Where he may be in the same garbs as the others that had woken up and been given a new set of clothing, there were a few things that said otherwise towards his anatomy.

"Is something wrong Doctor?" The male asked. He was studying her while playing the part of sick patient. Morva's orders had been to survey the ship, and Sick Bay had been a part of his area he was told to observe. Though he had also been told to grab the girl and or kid if he had the chance to. But seeing as he had three highly trained Augment’s in the room, he knew he’d be dead before he could make it to the door.

Shaking her head softly, Khiya smiled with a small sigh, an act to hide her found knowledge. "No, as I said, you have some symptoms of being Jet-lagged is all. This injection will help rid you of the nausea feeling, don't overeat, keep yourself hydrated and take it easy for a while. However, my files seem to be empty of a blood sample. I’ll need one to make sure you’re not sick and carrying something from three hundred years ago. Simple precaution and for the safety of the crews currently awake. I can’t have a sick being walking around the ship and infecting those who are still weak from waking up. We could have an outbreak." Khiya said with a knowing smile of calm collection.

Softly shaking his head to her and waving his hands gently in a ‘no thank you’ manner, the male cleared his throat and shied away from the injector. "Oh, I don't need an injection Doc. Just hydration and gentle food for the stomach is good enough medication for me, thanks." He said, standing he tried to leave Sick Bay. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been fast enough for Joachim to stop him, making him sit back down, a stern expression on his face, “Doc needs a sample before you leave.” Joachim stated. His eyes never leaving his own as he felt the slight sting of the syringe and the feel of his blood being drawn. Grounding his teeth in irritation to himself. He’d been caught. He knew it. That sample would show his Human genome and the scanner had taken its recordings. He knew she’d find the difference.

Finishing up getting the sample she smiled and nodded her head to the man, “Free to go.” Khiya said watching the man leave.

Every single being in the Bay watched with confusion and tension as Khiya moved to the stations table and synced the Scanner to the computer, downloading the information into the system for future reference. She knew something was off about him. The Augments' had a natural fast paced beating heart rate. This male's heart rate was slow compared to the Augments'.

"Joachim, Kati, did you recognize that male at all?"

* * *

** Bridge **

"Khan, I have that file you asked me to get for you." A male said, walking onto the Bridge, a file tablet in hand that he handed over to his Leader.

"Thank you, Ling."

"The file has been added too the system as well. It seems the human that caused such a disaster of his people's Peace Act has been charged and placed in a maximum-security prison for mental patients. It seems you trying to crush his head had a significant effect on him." Ling stated with a grin. He found it rather funny that the man had gone mad after Khan had tried crushing his head, then again, he probably would too if he did what the Admiral had done.

_"Sick Bay to Bridge, Khan I have a need for your presence when you get the time."_ Khiya's voice sounded over the direct com. This must have been the first time he had been called to Sick Bay. But it was the tone in her voice that said otherwise, something was wrong. "Keep course and continue scanning each planet until we find an option. I believe I may be awhile." He sighed walking from the Bridge with the file tablet tucked under his arm, making his way to Sick Bay. He had a sinking fear something had happened to one of the pods, or worse, to Charlie's Pod.

Taking a calming breath, he walked into Sick Bay, "What has you so riled up Khiya that you've had me leave the Bridge? We are currently in the middle of looking for a planet to inhabit." He clarified, succeeding in sounding annoyed. Yet the look she wore across her face had him concerned. She looked a bit worried more than she had been the last few days. That, and she was pacing rather quickly with a look of paranoia. His brow frowning at her actions, Khan glanced to Kati, who simply gave him a worried nod, a silent sign that this was Khiya’s job, not their’s. "Khiya, what's wrong?"

Her body trembled with panic as she paced back and forth in front of a screen and Panel station. "You were right, earlier when you told me something wasn't right. You were still alert and on edge because something was off, and you were right." She said with a bit of an annoyed sigh as she continued, "You said there were twenty or so people awake, yes?"

He nodded after thinking about the number, "Yes, that is correct."

"There are twenty-four Pods empty. However, I have twenty-nine, minus Charlie, scanned in the system. I found four with human heart beats and Anatomy gene-based DNA. But one came up in a file in the forms of Adoption and military training. And guess who it was." She said, handing the PADD to him, a frightened look held deep in her eyes as she stood in her place, her arms crossed over her chest and her thumb nail being nibbled on with nervousness.

Confused at her words, Khan looked through the information presented to him, "Morva Saint-Johnson... Khiya, how did you find this?"

"Kati and Joachim, one of the four humans that are on board came in complaining about nausea. I diagnosed it as likely being jet-lagged from being asleep for so long then being up and moving. I was going to give him a soft dose of medicine to help relieve the nausea. He said he didn't need it, said light food and constant hydration that I recommended after having the dose of medication was a wise choice. But while I scanned him, I found a human heartbeat and the blood sample I gathered is human DNA and gene-based cells…. He was **_conceived_** and born, not **_engineered_** from an egg and born."

Khan wasn't liking this news. "How many humans did you say again?"

"Four humans, their files are practically gone, almost ghosts…. Khan, Morva is an Augment." Telling him this had her worried. She had no idea how it was even possible, but it was true. She only had one of the four human scans with blood samples, they had likely come in to get scanned and slipped out while she had taken everyone else’s and hadn’t thought about it till now. Morva had allowed her to not only scan him but take a blood sample as well knowing he’d not be questioned like the others would be.

This caught his attention, how was that possible. His file said nothing genetic engineering just that he had been found by a woman and she and her husband had adopted him six months later. "It says here he was a protégée."

"Yeah, in just about every field… Khan, he was found in a Cryo-Pod when he was eight years old in 2236, he's currently thirty-one years old and he personally trained a hand full of orphan children off the street. They all became Mercenaries then hired guns now their hired assassins. And, apparently, they have no moral code, except the female, Ada, last name unknown just like the other human's in Morva's group. She goes in first if there are children involved, gets them out while the others go in and do a sweep of the job. She's their medic and tech. specialist, that's why she got Charlie's sequence and calibration is correct. There’s more. Their files were ghosted from the system. A few days ago, the files were re-uploaded into the system by an unknown source. That’s the only reason we found this." She told him with wide, worried eyes.

"Do you have the other's files' as well?" Khan asked as he slid through Morva's file, his scores were impressive, his endurance and everything where what he'd likely see in any other Augment child's training and education when they were in the compound before they were forced to flee. "Yeah, they're all on that PADD. Khan, these people, we've seen them before-" 

"At Sector 31 when Marcus raided the Hospital wing and dorms. Have you found them on the security monitors?" He asked.

Kati stepped forward after pulling the covers farther up on Charlie's sleeping form and stood next to Khiya, handing a communicator to Khan, "Joachim is currently in the monitor room. He's already on the line."

Joachim knew Khan was not going to like this answer, "No, I'm afraid I haven't yet. The security video system was disengaged the moment Khiya put the vessel into Warp. They likely had a program planted into the system that planted a virus to shut it down. I just got it back online five minutes ago and I haven't seen them. But I'll find them." He said with a sigh of determination.

"Good, very good… Thank you, Joachim." Khan had said his thanks with some hesitation, his people weren't exactly used to him thanking them for anything, let alone praising them for their good work. He could actually imagine Joachim staring at his communicator with shock.

"…. You're welcome, I'll keep looking Khan." Joachim said a bit dumbfounded. But, he’d take it. This was a new, and frankly, a good side of Khan that none of them had ever seen before.

Raising a brow, Khan glanced to Kati and nodded, returning his attention back to the file in hand. "Let me know if you see anything suspicious. No one else but you and Kati are to be with the surveillance, do you understand me?"

"Yes, my Prince." Kati and Joachim said in unison.

Handing the communicator back to Kati, Khan's eyes drifted over to the Bio-bed that held a sleeping Charlie. His heart slammed against his rib cage with worry and rushed over to the boy's side. His hand running through Charlie’s brown, wavy hair as Khan smiled with relief.

Khiya couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she and Kati watched Khan with the sleeping child, "He's getting better, just needs some good old-fashioned sleep." She said walking up next to him. Their time observing the boy they hadn't expected him to blink his tired eyes open and launch himself into Khan's arms.

"You're alive!" Charlie cried. His arms locked around Khan's neck as he cried his relief and the heart break the boy had been forced to suffer from the terrible ordeal.

Khan's arms comfortably wrapped around the crying boy and shushed him calmly. It had been a routine for the boy for the three, almost four, months that Khan had been awake. It had started the night Khan had met the child and found out Alice had her son living at the facility with her when the boy had rushed from his and his mother's dormitory in tears from a nightmare he'd had. Alice had fallen asleep at her station and Khan had taken the role to comfort the boy. Something Alice had appreciated when she found out about it and had let Khan put the boy to bed ever since.

Khan sighed a bit unsure when Charlie wouldn't release his hold on his neck, "Charlie-"

"No,"

Khiya glanced to Kati, both females biting back their laughter and smirks.

"Charlie you need sleep," 

"…No…" The boy snapped, shaking his head as he continued to cry and sniff. This was the first time Khiya and Khan had witnessed the boy in a near fit. He didn't want to let go of Khan just yet and that was final in Charlie's mind. "I wanna stay right here…" Charlie sniffed.

With a sigh, Khan lifted the boy up into his arms, "Why don't I just let you rest in my room then. How does that sound?"

"Why can't I just stay with you?"

"Because, I am currently working." Khan explained to Charlie calmly.

"But you always let me help you before." Charlie whined, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. This caught Khan's attention. Charlie had been in a Cryo-Pod asleep for a whole year, then slept the last few hours his body likely needed. He was tossing his fit because he was still exhausted, but he was also used to being near Khan while he had worked on his projects before everything had blown up and his mother killed.

Sighing softly, Khan nodded, seeing the child’s point, "Alright, but if you get tired you go to sleep. Deal?" He'd figured it out. Being asleep for so long like that would likely make anyone grouchy, simply because your body isn't used to it. And children were even more likely to have their spats. Khan smiled as Charlie yawned as he nodded his head and rested his brow to his shoulder. Charlie's eyelids once more grew heavy. "You and Khiya will be staying in my quarters from now on, alright?"

Charlie nodded and fell back asleep in Khan's arms. Khiya finally let her small laugh be heard, drawing Khan's eyes, "What's so funny?" He asked, a gentle smile on his face.

As Kati watched with a smile, she tapped Alix on his arm and pointed towards the doors of Sick Bay and nodded her head for him to follow, both leaving the three and the remainder of the sleeping Pods be.

Khiya shook her head, her eyes soft for the first time since stranding herself on the ship with him, "I swear, I think half the time of the year that's passed by has been just about all of us jumping from one mood to another and having our minds on full alert we haven't really had a moment of normalcy. I think this is the first time I've stepped back and actually looked…"

Confused by her words Khan picked up Charlies' stuffed animal he'd made for the boy as his eyes drifted back to Khiya's coral blue. "Looked at what?" Khan asked, his curiosity and wonder at what she was referring to had him captivated, though he had an assumption as to what her mind was thinking of, he found his hopes high that she meant him. It would mean he was getting to her and it would be her own emotions that would have brought her to him.

Khiya felt her heart thrumming in her chest as she looked at him, a blush started to slightly burn her cheeks as she truly took a longer moment to look at him. She had already known he was attractive. He was brilliant and had a strange charm about him, an air of respect his presence just seemed to request or demand. But he was also gentle and caring, no matter how angry he could ever get, he'd never harmed her, bruises he had left a few times, yes, but he hadn't struck her, never drew her blood and was also patient with Charlie that she had found her words slipping from her before she could rethink of something to say, "…You."


	8. From Darkness can come Light

**Author's** Note: Nothing of this belongs to me except the OC's I place here. Everything here is purely a Fan-Fiction from my own imagination. I will always take feedback and advice if you wish to give it and I will always take the advice into consideration. I have not watched the original show in a very long time so I apologize if something is wrong somewhere along the storyline. Even though I will likely be doing as much research as I possibly can. However, this Fiction is based on the movie made in 2013, not the one from 1982. This is a John Harrison (A.K.A. Khan)/ OC.

** Chapter 8 **

* * *

**Quarters**

Morava paced the room with a sigh, he'd hoped to have stayed concealed longer but the damn Nurse, now the ship's Doctor, had Kati and Joachim with her. That had left Wraith unable to grab both her and the boy to use against Khan. "So, she knows we're here then?"

"Yes sir, she scanned me and took a blood sample before I had the chance to get out of there... I didn't realize there were going to be other's in Sick Bay with her and the boy. Joachim stopped me before I could leave, which allowed her the chance to sneak the syringe in my arm." Wraith nodded with disappointment. He'd been unable to go through with the last part of his task. He knew he'd have been able to have taken Khiya on and grab both her and the boy, but there was no way he had a chance of fighting off both Kati and Joachim while trying to get Khiya and the boy. It would have left him captured for interrogation or dead. Well, either way he'd have been dead. The moment Morva and the others would have heard of his capture Volo would have come for his heart! And Wraith liked his heart beating, not ripped from his chest cavity.

"Khan likely knows now also. I saw Joachim going into the security control room for video." Ada informed him.

"No, this is just fine. I'd rather we'd have gone unnoticed a while longer, but I suppose trying to take the woman and the boy would have left us exposed eventually. Either way, you improvised very well."

Knowing there was no point in saying anything, Wraith nodded as his eyes drifting to the floor. Even with Morva complementing his quick thinking he had still drawn attention to them by letting her not only scan him but by letting her take a blood sample. She was now able to have a face to the name to go back and see who else was irregular in the Augment Anatomy.

Taking a moment to think, Morva looked between his group members and quickly placed together the best working team members, "Ada go with Falken, go to the armory and get us some weapons. Whatever you can get passed without being detected, Volo you and Wraith will stay with me."

Stunned at Morva's order of team member's, Volo stood from his seat and glared to the woman, "Morva, I'm the weapons specialist, shouldn’t I be the one to go with Falken instead of Ada." Volo snapped, Morva had always been like a brother, their minds worked almost the same way, but he had stepped out of line, earning himself a roar of anger and good punch that sent him staggering back.

"You will stay put as I've said! I know how your mind works, Volo. You killed the Nurse when we were supposed to use her as a hostage!" Morva roared. Immeasurably angry at the memory, they had needed Alice because she'd have been a complete mess for her son's safety. They had allowed everyone to believe Alice’s death had secured Khiya’s life when in fact her entire safety had been near top priority. Marcus had made it very clear Khiya was not to be harmed. But the little thing had a wicked punch which had earned her a few bumps and bruises before the day ended in blood and bodies.

Angry that Morva was jumping against his actions, Volo stood and moved into his face, "The bitch nearly cut my throat!"

"She thought she was protecting her son! Any mother would have acted like she had!" Ada snapped, standing from her seat, an air of rage slipping through the cover of blankness. Volo was always killing and torturing others, even though Wraith was the interrogator of the group, Volo was sent in when Wraith was unsuccessful in gathering intel.

"Ada! Sit down… Now." Morva snarled. His eyes dancing between Wraith and Ada, the two stayed close together since they were children, they had been inseparable. "Go, both of you, get the weapons and get back here. And make sure you have gear for us also."

Falken moved towards Ada and Wraith, they always seemed too comfortable with one another, but Falken knew if he didn't get her out of there she may just kill Volo. "Come on… Ada, come on." Lifting her up when she hadn’t complied, Falken walked out with her and set her outside the room as the door closed. Glancing to the woman with worry. "Are you okay?"

"We shouldn't be doing this. Mo-" 

Quickly covering her mouth Falken pulled her down the hall towards the armory. "Ada, dangerous words are about to leave your lips that can get you killed… Let's get the weapons and gear and just get this over with." he whispered to her. He had been beside her side along with Wraith for years. But she was coming to the end of her rope lately with not following orders.

Ada hated this, she had never understood these men but had done as told like always, though she knew her actions of late had caused other thoughts from the group. She didn’t want this life anymore. With a nod of her head she walked into the armory wing behind Falken. Ada had gone years with these men, and only two of them were still partially sane.

Packing two bags of gear and weapons while Falken packed the rest, Ada slipping a few hidden daggers into her knife holder inside her boot she handed the two bags to Falken, "I'm going to make sure the security feeds stay off. Get these back to the other's, I'll meet you in a few minutes." Ada said, her eyes blank of any clues of her true thoughts.

Leaning forward to her, Falken gave her a stern look as he watched her green eyes. Even if he knew it was useless to stare her down to get information as to what she was really up to. Falken knew he'd never get anything from her and left.

Ada was done, tired of the madness from both Morva and Volo. Since the man had found out Khan and the others had been found and very much still alive Morva had gone crazy, searched out the Admiral and began to plant the seeds of decisions in his mind. Volo had been let loose upon Morva's madness as well, the man had gotten away with so much the last year and a half. The way he'd killed Alice Norris when they were supposed to have left the woman alive and used as a hostage had gone down the drain. Morva no longer had his leash on Volo's bloodlust. And he had very little care and desire to do so, now the question was, how could she get rid of Morva and Volo without harming the other two and not get herself killed? Sighing, Ada quickly walked to the Armory's tablet and began to quickly type up the first few things that came to mind.

**Bridge **

Khan smiled down at the child in his arms as they sat in the chair. The boy long ago fallen asleep and curled into Khan's arms. _"Bridge to Sick Bay, Khiya I need you to come gather the boy."_

**Sick Bay**

Khiya sighed as she stood beside the Bio-bed in Sick Bay, trying to do her job regarding the next two newest members currently resting.

"We can take it from here Khiya. If we need you, we know where to find you." Kati told her casually, knowing all to well in the past that Khan was not the kind of man to wait so long. Though, she had noticed he was beign rather pateint with Khiya. It was a change she was still not used to. 

"Or call for you," Alix said grinning at the suddenly blushing human. Khan was constantly making the three of them look like a coupled family.

Which was honestly not the case. Though, after her words to him when he'd left with Charlie a few hours ago Khiya had basically placed herself in his corner. The memories had brought about her blush and left her nodding to the two amused Augment's as she left.

_"I cannot believe I was heart stopped enough to actually say that to him! He was trying to kill Marcus. He snapped Carol’s leg and had likely intended to do extensive harm to me had he not calmed down!"_ Khiya ranted to herself in her mind. She knew, however, that she was just giving herself excuses to try to keep herself distanced from him. Khan was extending advances towards her. Advances that always had her heart thrumming up into her throat with an emotion she was afraid to admit she had. The light feather touches, his gentle hold, the soft, smooth vibrations of his voice when he spoke to her.

Every time Khan had her in a room he would purposely have her in arms reach and in close proximity that she could always feel the heat from his body radiating off him. He was attractive, smart and strong minded, and physically strong as well. He'd proven many times previously that he wouldn't let anyone harm her or Charlie.

Taking a calm breath, Khiya walked onto the bridge, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she watched Khan stand from his chair with Charlie cradled in his arms as he handed the sleeping boy to her, "Take him to our quarters and get some rest yourself. Kati can hold down Sick Bay with Alix."

Knowing it was futile to argue she nodded as she cradled Charlie to her and walked off the bridge and back down the halls towards the Sleeping quarters. Placing Charlie in the large bed and rested herself next to him as she pulled his blanket up to his chin and tucked him in then drifted into her own slumber.

* * *

** Security Control **

Joachim sighed as he continued to look through each video monitor around the room for each camera as it recorded. Thanks to Khiya and having the faces of the ones they were looking for now in the system he was able to flag the files as he set up the face scanner to search for all five of the intruders. He hadn't expected to get a message flashed to his monitor room.

Something that confused him greatly.

**_"Five to one, now armed and equipped. Two highly dangerous, keep monitor room locked and secure. Inform Khan three of five likely for surrender if promised sanctuary, boy and woman in danger”_ **

**_-A._ **

Confused and fearful at the thought he was being punked, Joachim thought it best to not take this lightly and rushed from the Control room, locking it to everyone but himself, even Khan was going to be locked out, and ran down the halls to Khan's quarters to gather Khiya and Charlie to have them in his eyesight and safe. "Khiya, Khiya, wake up. Come on Doc, I need you to wake up." Joachim said. His voice had spooked Charlie awake who began to help the Augment male wake the woman from her sleep.

"Khiya, Joa needs you awake." Charlie yawned as he shook the woman awake. Her sudden jolt upwards with a fearful gasp had spooked Joachim to flinch back and move from the bedside. The woman had woken up like she was in a nightmare.

Blinking her eyes clear, Khiya yawned back her sleep, "Joachim, what's wrong? Is Kati and Alix alright?"

"Their fine, but-" 

"Oh God, is Khan alright? What happened!?" Her mind was rolling with assumptions it had the man grinning at her last thought about Khan being hurt.

Please, the guy was too good to get hurt.

His mind returning back to the situation at hand, Joachim grabbed Charlie's blanket and stuffed animal as he picked the still sleepy seven-year-old up into his arms and grabbed her hand pulling her from the bed and out the door. Locking Khan's room from everyone but Khan himself, "Khiya, Khan is fine, as is the rest of the crew on board. But I need you two to come with me, I'll explain after I get Khan to the Security Control room." He said rushing them back down to his station.

Sitting her in a seat he placed Charlie in her arms to return to his sleep and called up to the bridge on a single channel, _"Khan, I need your presence in the Security Control room please."_

After he'd sent his request for Khan, Joachim began to search through the recorded video feed and found, to his self-disappointment, the screens pausing, leaving no one to be seen. Like a frozen time-loop on screen that would allow for multiple bodies to pass by, like a ghost to the cameras. The feed had frozen for just enough time that someone could have gotten in and out of the armory, then the video would unfreeze and start back up, leaving no ability to track the five on the ship he'd been trying to look for the last six hours. This wasn't good, it meant they had a jamming device that would allow them to be 'invisible' to the cameras on board as long as it was activated and in a few feet of each camera they passed by.

* * *

** Bridge **

Khan sighed standing from his chair, they'd just found themselves lucky with three planets next door to one another, with two moons and a rather large sun all moving in a rather strange pattern. With the constant interruptions to both sides of everyone, Khan was having barely any time with that of the Bridge crew to get a team together to survey the planets to find which one would be better for them. "Ling, keep up." Khan said walking off the Bridge and towards Joachim. He sounded bothered otherwise Khan would have ignored him for later.

At this rate he was going to need a meeting with his main staff of chiefs. So far, he had Joachim, Kati, Ling and a few others he'd appointed Chiefs for the ship. Though upon his arrival he found the damn door locked. "Joachim, it's me." Khan stated a bit annoyed at being refused entry after being called for. He hadn't expected to find a tired Khiya holding a still sleeping Charlie sitting in the room with him. The surprise of seeing them out of his quarters brought about his curiosity and concern. Joachim wouldn't have removed them from his room unless he felt it very important. "What is going on?"

"This," Joachim pointed to the message on his screen, moving aside for Khan to sit and look it over himself. "After I got this, I went back to see if I happened to miss something-" 

Khan’s head snapped to the male with surprise, "You've never missed anything." He said under a soft and worried tone.

Fighting a smile at the complement, Joachim nodded with a gentle sigh. While the complement was nice to hear it was also a double-edged sword. Khan was shocked he missed something and was likely doubting him now for this task of security, on the other hand he was also shocked someone had outsmarted them for nearly a week until they even noticed the unwelcomed presence of others. It was not the time to be smiling at such a double meaning. "Yes, I know. That's why when I found they were using a jamming signal to freeze the camera's I knew it wasn't me, necessarily."

"So, their smarter than I gave them previous credit for. However, this seems like a warning, they could be using this as a way to get a small number of us alone and try to take us down. Yet, for some reason this group has wanted us dead, or at least just myself, and I'd like to know why." Khan spoke softly, mostly to himself. A thought catching his memory, "Joachim, do you have access to that file Ling got for me?" The sudden remembrance of this left Khan feeling rather uncomfortable for a number of reasons.

"Yes, just give me a moment and I'll pull it up, what are you looking for?" Joachim said pulling up the files, "The video feed from my dorm room, I want to see something, and I hope I'm wrong."

Khiya's heart slammed in her chest with fear as she listened to them speak, she had a bad feeling about this, ever since she found Morva was on board. But Khan's words that were filled with hope that he may be wrong had definitely caught her attention brought forth more fear to her already rapidly beating heart. "You're never wrong Khan." Khiya whispered, her arm slightly tightening around Charlies sleeping form.

Khiya's soft voice brought their attention to her, both males looked at her stunned. Joachim was even more stunned as he watched Khan run a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead, "Nothing will happen to you, to either of you. I swear!" He hushed into her hair. He smiled softly when he felt one of her soft, small, hands grasp onto his forearms of the hand he had currently tangled into her hair. He knew she was terrified, she was dreading the video Joachim was about to play.

Khiya sighed as her hand squeezed his arm in fear, the memories of Alice's murder ringing in her mind. "I'm not worried about me, Khan."

Khan sighed, letting her go and back to watch the screen as the video played out, "That's what worries me." Khan breathed out. She would put herself between anything and Charlie. But as he watched the video, he and Joachim both spotted something they thought they'd never seen before.

"Did you see that?" Joachim asked, rewinding the video and zooming in on Morva as Khan fought him for the few seconds then shot him, over and over they watched the feed, both shocked. Joachim's jaw dropped, stunned as he watched the video over and over, "He didn't even fight you."

"He anticipated my moves and left himself open on purpose… He allowed me to shoot him. Look at him," Khan sighed, rather annoyed at missing this at first.

"He's grinning. He wanted you to shoot him." 

"No… He wanted to bleed. To make it seem like he was a human…. I know who he is…"

"What?"

Confused, Khan continued to rewind and zoom in on Morva's face as he began to softly whisper the name. He knew he knew that name, "…Morva, think of the name Joachim… Morva was Galin's niece, three years old if I remember. Her brother's name was Gabriel. Their mother was killed inside the house." Khan explained. Now he recognized the male's face, why he looked familiar.

Nodding at the memory, Joachim paused the video and looked to his leader, confused, "We thought the entire family was killed, Karin died inside and her mate outside trying to fend off the humans, hoping she'd get the kids out of the house before it burned to the ground."

Khan nodded. Sitting back in the spare chair and stared at the hate in the male's eyes that stared back to him from the screen, "Except no one came out…. It could possibly be that this message is a hoax, unless one of them truly does wish to surrender. Now, the only thing is, if it's not a trick how to get a message back to this individual for their surrender." Khan asked himself in thought.

Hoping to distract her mind, Khiya decided to try to help instead of sitting around and making her fear worse from her crazy thoughts running through her head. "What's it signed with?" Khiya asked, gently setting Charlie in a corner on the floor and tucked his blanket around him.

"It's signed with an initial, _'A'_ ," Khan said, watching as she set Charlie's stuffed animal under the boy's head as a makeshift pillow and turned her attention to the message.

Khiya sighed as her eyes studied the message, "If it's from one of them and they gave just an initial with 'A' it could be Ada. The female of the group. When she held Charlie at Sector 31, her face may have been blank, but she held him closely to her, she was trying to keep him as calm as she could while in the field. For people like her, human's I mean, when they are strictly trained and have full control over their facial expressions and emotions, but, they still tend to exert a form of natural instincts. The woman was protective of Charlie. As she's holding him, watch her eyes, her body language in general. She's shifting her feet, has no desire to be in the room with any of her partners. She doesn't even want to be around Marcus." Khiya said, pointing to the woman's small behaviors on the video, zooming on her enough Ada's entire body was in view of the watchers as they studied her past behavior.

"…You're right, she's shifting her feet in a natural body language that says plenty, she's uncomfortable with everyone in the room except Charlie. Look at the way she's holding him, like she's had prior experience with children as well. The way she holds his leg at her hip, her body is turned and her shoulders tense." Khan observed, once more constantly rewinding the video. "An instinct many parents or adults have when dealing with children, rather closely in fact. Many parents would hold their child the way she holds the boy, like she's ready to turn in an instant to shield him in case I had in fact fired at Marcus. Khiya's right, it's her. Just because her face is blank means absolutely nothing, just that she was trained very well, even the best trained killers still give the slightest body language of cares and no cares." Khan explained.

"Let's hold off responding for a while, if we send a response now, we could get her killed." Khiya quickly said, stopping Khan from responding. The expression he gave her said everything to her. He didn't exactly care.

"Khan, if she truly is wanting to surrender and we compromise her we've lost our lead to them, to the answers behind Morva."

Grinning, Khan nodded, understanding her reasons, "Khiya, we won't have need for her surrender if we just look at how many rooms are within five, approximately seven, minutes from the Armory and there's five to a room. All we have to really do is search for the number of rooms that far from the Armory." Khan explained, grinning at Khiya's sigh of defeat. Patting Joachim's shoulder, Khan sighed and ran a hand through Khiya's soft, long locks and kissed the top of her head, "I'll put together a small team, Khiya, get to Sick Bay with Alix and Kati. Joachim, lock this room and meet me on the bridge."

Picking up the sleeping boy, Khan grabbed Khiya by her hand and walked them out heading to the Sick Bay. "Why Sick Bay?"

"Kati is one of the most skilled combat trained Augment's that is currently awake. Therefore, the only one aside from myself that I trust with yours and Charlie's safety." Khan informed her.

Their quick paced steps had jostled Charlie half-awake with a tired yawn, "What's going on?" The boy asked, looking around the halls as they made their way to Sick Bay.

"Nothing to worry about- oh my God!" Khiya's shouted as her eyes landed on the disaster in the Med Bay. Two of the patients who were supposed to be in bed were on the floor with a kill shot to their heads. But the five-armed people in the room with Alix and Kati on the floor looking pretty beaten and full of pain had Khiya’s full attention.

Khan's quick reaction to the situation presented to them by quickly handing Charlie to Khiya, sliding himself in front of them both. He'd been mildly surprised when he felt Khiya's hand grasp the back of his shirt.

Morva grinned with pleasing pride as he watched them, Khan's instant reaction to guard the two humans had him even more pleased. Having this knowledge gave Morva more grounds, more ability to hurt Khan even more before he killed him. He'd laughed at catching Khiya's eyes darting from him then to the Sick Bay doors, "Don't bother, they locked us in here as soon as they closed behind you."

"If you surrender, I won't kill you. Well, depending on who surrenders I might not." Khan stated quickly, and rather bluntly, he watched the woman's body tense and relax. Her eyes softened as she glanced to the others.

"We have no intention of surrendering, Khan. You'll pay for leaving us, and I'll start by beating you down then killing the girl and kid before I put a hole through your chest." Morva growled.

"I surrender." Ada's voice cracked with fear as her Phaser dropped to the floor echoed through the now silent room.

Her words had echoed through them, Wraith's eyes turned with wide fear as he watched her walk away from them, for once her usual blank green eyes were filled with sadness, terror and shame as she looked at Morva. Wraith quickly moved for her, grabbing her arm, his grip was like a vice, "Ada-"

Shaking her head, Ada moved from him, even if she surrendered it didn't mean Wraith or Falken would surrender with her. She wanted a home, friends, a family. Ada didn't want to be who she had become, who Morva had created. "I'm done, I never wanted this life. I only did as told because I thought I owed you for taking me off the streets… But you should have left me there, Morva. You've turned innocent children into killers, thieves, and psychopaths. I once begged you to let me leave, and you told me no one would take me in, they'd use me and hurt me and starve me…. But that was everything you've done to me, to us. And Volo was worse, and yet you'd ignored his actions. Telling me that crying wouldn't get me anywhere, I knew that… I was a child and you ignored a suffering child's pain… In any form of pain anyone would endure, you've hurt me more than anyone ever has… So even if they kill me, I'll be free from you."

For the first time in years, Morva was speechless, staring wide eyed with shock at the woman. Out of everyone he had thought she'd be the last to betray him. She used to be such a cry baby. Until one day she stopped, but she'd also stopped everything else. She used to sing, had a voice like an angel, she used to dance, her moves had been so graceful and full of fun and joy. Her smiles used to light up her eyes. But when she'd stopped crying about the pain, the training, even stopped trying to tell him about Volo. His last scold to her had stopped it all. No more crying and whining, it was silent. Her eyes had stopped shining, her smile had stopped smiling, her dances had become still, and her voice had gone mute. And he had been the cause of it.

In his time of thinking and feeling sorry for someone other than himself had given Kati the chance to attack him from below, knocking his feet from under him.

Growling with irritation he returned to his usual heartless self. He had always been ice when with others but alone he would unthaw his heart and allow himself to feel. But he had someone to kill, and he'd let the damn woman thaw him out with pitiful words and sorrows. Fighting the Augment female back, Morva felt his heart jump in his throat as Khiya and Khan began to type in codes to unlock the door. Failing as it may have, Khan had been able to bar open the doors to a small amount.

Volo launched himself towards Ada, not caring who was in his way as he slammed Wraith's head into the wall leaving the man dazed as he rushed after the woman, taking her to the floor as they wrestled about. "Treacherous whore!" Volo shouted, his rage burning with fury in his brown eyes as they fought. Getting Ada onto her back Volo straddled her, his hands making it around her throat he began to squeeze with ease as she fought back his grip.

Anticipating this, Ada drew her knee up between Volo's legs, the impact drawing a painful yelp, grunt and groaned as he rolled off her. Knowing she had discarded herself of her Phaser, Ada moved for her closest dagger, finding it missing she looked up at a grinning Volo as he held up her dagger from her side.

Falken and Wraith chilled with terror as they watched. Drawing their weapons in an instinct, their eyes wide with fear.

"ADA!" 

"NO!"

A shiver crawling over her skin as he licked his lips at her and readied himself to throw the blade, she hadn't suspected two phaser’s to go off several times.

The shots rang through the room with the sound of dead weight hitting the floor. Ada gasping for air as she scrambled away from Volo's dead body.

Falken rushed her and lifted her from the floor. He was dead, she couldn't believe it, the man who'd hurt her for years, someone she was supposed to have trusted had harmed her since Morva and he had taken her and the other two in. Now he was dead.

"You're okay… It's okay. I gotch-ya kid." Falken whispered into her hair as she began to weep, the memories of the past, from the lives she had been forced to take now settling in her soul. Falken held Ada closely to him as she finally wept in his arms. This was the last thing he had expected to happen.

Filled with rage at possibly losing the only chance he may get to kill Khan, Morva shoved his Phaser into Kati's sternum and fired. He’d been betrayed and hadn’t anticipated it. His one mistake that would cost him everything.

The phaser's hot charges tore through her as she fell back onto her back, her breaths caught in her throat as she pressed her hands to the open wound as she tried to ease the painful gasps.

Hearing a phaser being shot, Khiya turned her head to look over her shoulder and watched in horror, "Kati!" she watched over her shoulder as Kati fell, gasping for breath as Alix rushed to the female's side and added his own strength to her wound as he tried to shush her cries.

Khan took a breath of hope as he got the door pried open, he quickly grabbed a crying Charlie and got him through the small opening of the door, "Charlie, find Joachim! GO!" He shouted, they didn't have time to shush his fears right now, he needed to run to get them help. The doors weren't opening far enough to get Khiya or himself through, Charlie was their only hope. His heart slammed against his chest as he watched the boy turned on his heels and run for it.

Khiya gasped as she watched Morva quickly moved from the floor, "Khan!" She warned, her eyes filled with fear as she took notice that his Phaser had been long disposed of after shooting Kati, and a dagger in hand, heading straight for Khan and herself.

Turning his attention back to the situation at hand upon hearing Khiya scream her warning, he quickly shoved Khiya out of the way of Morva's advancing form just as the Augment made a move to slice at her, he had gotten Khan's arm instead. Their real fight had begun, and Khan found he was rather proud he was using his full strength, his abilities were not watered down at all, even after being raised by humans for much of his life. Though Khan's feelings to this would have to wait till after this was over.

Rushing over to Kati and Alix's side, Khiya checked Alix's pressure to the wound finding it appropriately applied she moved to check Kati's vitals. Her panic mixing with her fear. "If we don't get her on a table, we'll lose her."

"Then do something!" Alix screeched, he wasn't alone when he wished this was just a nightmare, Kati was dying before their very eyes and they couldn't do anything until the fighting stopped. Alix watched the fight between Morva and Khan taking place behind Khiya, and he was surprised to say, with Khan's calm state versus Morva's raging self, that the two were matched in speed and ability. His fear hitched in his throat at Morva landing a solid punch to Khan that send their leader staggering back. Khan likely hadn't expected that to happen either from his stunned expression.

Khan's own anger rose and grabbed Morva's fist, snapping his wrist with ease. Ripping a scream from Morva's throat as the 'boy' glared up to him. Khan was tired of this. Quickly moving, Khan throat punched Morva then ended it with dislocating his knee and sent Morva backwards onto his back with a swift palm strike to his sternum.

Each move pumping pain through Morva's body as he tried to gasp for breath through his nearly crushed esophagus.

Khan watched with a heavy heart as Morva continued to attempt to stand, once again Palm striking him to the stomach, then pulling his knee up he slammed his foot into Morva's face, sending him onto his back once again, this had continued for another ten seconds.

Taking his breathing as he could, Morva rolled onto his side after failing to stand. With his throat still sore yet still able to breathe, he spat the blood from his mouth, "You left us! She’s de-dead be-because of you!" He choked out. His blue eyes watering with the memories.

Stuck by Morva’s words, Khan stood still, his feet had stopped the advance toward Morva's fallen form, and he had planned to render him unconscious so he could cuff him, yet the boy's words had stunned the leader to a still. "I had no choice!" Khan shouted, the painful memories coming back to the forefront of his mind. "I remember you… Gabriel, that was the name your uncle gave you… He died running towards the ship, your mother died in the house, your father died defending that house with you and her and your little sister inside. We couldn't have gotten to either of you in time, even if we wanted to help. They were slaughtering us all! Whoever ran for safety was running for the ship, barely half of us got on board!"

"Khan!? Khiya!? Answer me!" Joachim's voice shouted down the hall.

Relieved Joachim was there, Khan let his shoulders relax, his eyes and expression never relaxing as he answered his dear friend, "Joachim, get the door open, we have four dead, three surrenders, one wounded and one to arrest." Khan called out, his eyes never leaving Gabriel's fury burning eyes.

A relieved breath left Joachim's lungs as he shared a relieved look with Ling and the others, "Oh, thank God they're alive. We're coming in in five… four… Three-" Joachim counted own as they wired through the panel. A light amount of smoke burned down the hall and into the Sick Bay from the wiring burning out as the doors were forced open by three Augment's.

Joachim rushing in first, Phaser in hand as he and the others filed the room to stand with Khan, Joachim's eyes caught a glimpse of Khiya and Alix on the floor with a body that had his heart sinking to his stomach, "Kati! Khiya, what happened?"

"We need to get her onto an operating table. Alix, I'm going to need some assistance-" 

"I'm not a Medical-" 

"You are now! I need help, and your hands have stayed as still as I have ever seen hands stay still. Joachim, get her up and follow me, now or she's gone." Khiya ordered as she rushed to the back of the bay, getting the operating room ready and giving Alix orders as to how to set up for this form of procedure as Joachim swept Kati up into his arms and quickly followed in after the two.

Still against his words, Gabriel's eyes fell to the floor, he knew better than Khan what had happened to his parents. "She's dead because you left us! You left her to die in the fire, just as you left Mora and myself to die in that damned pod, leaving me to live alone!" He screamed.

"You were barely alone in sleep, Gabriel! I don't see you alone right now either! You've filled your heart and mind with such hatred that shouldn't exist! We thought you and Mora died in that fire with your mother, the building went down in flames! If you don't believe me, then imagine the screams of your Uncle as he watched the building collapse, as he listened to your mother's screams from being burned alive! As I said, we couldn't have helped even if we wanted to! Your desire to want to kill me has given you people right here in this room, that was the family you created for yourself, and yet with your sight drawn to such a small key hole with one desire of my death, you have lost you that family! Instead of defending Ada against Volo you allowed him to harm her on your watch, clearly more than once. You let him attack her just moments ago right before your eyes and you didn't even try to stop him, all because you wanted my head! Now Volo is dead and three of your previous companions can no longer see you as one of their friends, not even family! Not even a part of the team you created! Now, you truly are alone in spirit Gabriel." Khan actually felt sympathy for the male. He watched his blue eyes shining with grief he had likely not shed over the years.

Breathing with pain and fear for Kati, Khan shook his head and sighed. "Cuff him Ling, take him to the brig, I'll escort these three to my Quarters. When you finish in the Brig come to my quarters where you and I will speak with these three then we will consult with Joachim to make decisions about what to do with them. I told them we would not kill them if they surrendered."

"Yes, my Prince-" 

"Ling, it's just Khan. No need for 'Prince' any longer." He said softly with an eased smile, a smile that slightly vanished as he turned his gaze to Ada, Falken and Wraith. "Come, we need to have words. Khiya is currently in surgery with Kati, when she is finished, we will discuss what to-" 

"Can we stay with you?" Ada quickly asked, her tears still staining her face as Falken helped her stand, his arms still around her protectively. She had shocked Khan really. He'd never had though they'd have asked to stay.

Shaking his head, Wraith rubbed Ada’s arm calmly, his eyes sad with regret. "No, not after what we did in the hospital, Ms. Pike would never want to see us." Wraith said, shaking his head as his eyes darted between Khan and Ada. He didn't want to stay with Khiya and Khan, he couldn't even look at Charlie. The boy lost his mother and he had allowed Volo to take her from him, even helped Volo carry Khiya into Khan's room, and allowed him to hit her. He couldn't imagine her wanting to see his face almost every day after that.

Grinning, Khan watched them carefully, looking around to the others in the room and Gabriel. "Why don't you let her and I decide that fact, until then you can stay in the room you are currently in, however, we will take your DNA and put it in the system to keep you locked from entering any rooms you don't need access to, such as the Bridge and Armory. Now come with me.”

Nodding to Kahn, Ling and another grabbed Gabriel by his cuffed arms behind his back and drug him from the room as he hissed and groaned from the pain of his dislocated knee dragging across the floors as they made their way to the brig, "We'll have Khiya come reset that," 

Disgusted and his heart stinging with pain, Gabriel snarled at Ling, glaring hatedred at Khan, "I don't want that thing near me." 

"Fine, I'll reset it, but I'm no professional. So, it'll hurt more." Ling glared with a snap of a remark. Khiya had helped them wake up with ease and had done much more. So, Ling's anger towards the male he and another were escorting to the brig for his remark against Khiya had left him a little bitter. If that was how he wanted to be then Ling would just set the damn knee but make it hurt a bit more than needed.

Khan escorted the three to his quarters and sighed as he waited. Pacing back and forth, "Tell me you had nothing to do with the three deaths in Sick Bay." Khan demanded, trying to keep his mind off Kati's condition.

"We didn't have anything to do with their deaths." Wraith said, his eyes watching Khan as he paced back and forth.

Ada sighed as she rested her back against Falken's side as the two rested against the wall on the floor, "Volo shot them after we entered. When Kati and the boy wouldn't submit to Morva’s or Volo's will he shot one after another until they fought back after the first shot. By the time Volo put the gun to Alix's head Kati was beaten as was the boy and she submitted to their will of not moving or fighting back any longer." Ada explained.

"I see. And the hospital from a year ago?" Khan questioned.

"Was also against our better judgment. Morva put a gun to our heads and told us we would do as told and as ordered from himself and Marcus or he'd play a little game of 'Russian Roulette' with a real, old fashioned bullet." Wraith said.

* * *

** Sick Bay **

"She's Crashing! Alix! Get the D-Fib ready!" Khiya shouted, Kati was fading, and she was going fast, the wound to her abdomen was substantial. "Come on Kat… Come on, wake up! I'm not losing you to…"

"Heartbeat still flat Khi." Alix stuttered, his heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest as he continued to stare and listen to the machine monitoring Kati’s vitals'. "Khi, she's still flat... w-what do we do?"

Khiya's eyes misted over, shaking her mind and eyes clear, she charged the D-Fib once more and continued to shock Kati, "WAKE UP! Please!"

Joachim watched from behind the glass of the surgery's room. His feet failing him as his legs gave out, stumbling back his eyes never left the monitor of her flat heartbeat. Zero, the monitor said zero on everything… "T-this isn't possible…" For the first time in years, since the day they were run off Earth by the humans, Joachim felt his face grow wet with shedding tears.


	9. From Darkness can come Light

**Author's** Note: Nothing of this belongs to me except the OC's I place here. Everything here is purely a Fan-Fiction from my own imagination. I will always take feedback and advice if you wish to give it and I will always take the advice into consideration. I have not watched the original show in a very long time so I apologize if something is wrong somewhere along the storyline. Even though I will likely be doing as much research as I possibly can. However, this Fiction is based on the movie made in 2013, not the one from 1982. This is a John Harrison (A.K.A. Khan)/ OC.

** Chapter 9 **

* * *

Khiya's breathing heaved with pain as her ears went deaf from the sound of the machine, she allowed her tears to fall from her eyes.

Alix backed up from the table as he listened to the machine, his heart skipping a few beats here and there as his eyes stayed upon the still Augment woman, "Oh God, she's… she can't be... Khiya, she isn't, is she?"

Khiya's heart slammed in her chest as she allowed herself to cry from the shock, the disbelief of this. Kati was gone… Wasn’t she? A sudden thought hit Khiya's mind like a sludge hammer of realization. Looking to the D-Fib machine she almost wanted to slap herself for being such a fool! Grabbing the panels, Khiya upped the charge on the machine and hit Kati with a higher amp of electricity. Her heart jumped to her throat with sudden relief when the heart monitor beeped at her heart trying to start back up. Hitting her again with a second, then a third. "Come on Kat, wake up, you can do it. Wake up. Fourth times a charm, right." Taking a breath Khiya hit her again. Nearly dropping the panels when Kati's heart began to beat all its own Khiya couldn't help but laugh with relief, "Yes, oh thank you." Khiya panted, her adrenalin deflating just a bit as she went back to work on closing the hole in the Augment's abdomen.

Less than an hour later Khiya had Alix helping her move Kati back onto a Bio-bed. "I don't care if she feels like she can move when she wakes up, I keep her here in Sick Bay for three days to keep an eye on her, I want a guard with her 24/7 until she is discharged." Khiya said, sighing her relief. She hadn't expected Joachim to hug her and cry his own tears of relief, but his tears were also that of the fear he'd felt when Kati's heart flat lined. Wrapping her arms around Joachim in return the two adults grabbed an equally relief and fear filled Alix and pulled him into their shared hug.

"Thank you," Joachim continued to whisper his thanks. His hold on both Khiya and Alix loosened as he moved to Kati's bedside and sat in a chair to stay by her side, his hand grasping hers as she rested.

"She may not wake up for a little while with the drugs in her system, but she'll hopefully be flashing her blue eyes at you in the next day or less. Alix, stay with Joachim? I need to inform Khan that Kati still has a heartbeat. You did great Alix. Thank you." Khiya softly said, patting Alix on his arm, a proud smile on her face as she walked out. He had done very well at helping her.

Khiya had walked towards Khan's quarters slowly she was calming down from the fear and her adrenaline that had pumped its way through her. She was in deep thought and had nearly jumped halfway down the hall when Ling rushed her quickly. Flush against the wall trying to breathe calmly with a hand over her racing heart Khiya sighed, glad it was just Ling, "What the hell? Ling, what has you running up on people like that?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Bu-but Khiya. I found something that you and Khan may want to know about…" He sputtered. Something had him in a frantic worry. And if he was in a state of worry, then maybe they should be too.

Nodding, Khiya moved, shaking herself from the wall, "Okay, um come with me I was heading to him already. What has you in a panic?"

"Gabriel's sister is still alive."

Stopping in her steps in shock, Khiya stood still as she looked at Ling, "What? How is that possible?"

"I'll explain when we get to Khan." Ling stated, he hated repeating himself.

Walking in through the door of Khan's room he looked around with curiosity, "I think I have something interesting I thought you'd be very intrigued in." Ling stated quickly.

Khan gave the two of them a look of his own curiosity, "Well,"

Clearing his throat, Ling handed Khan a PADD to look through, "Gabriel's sister, Mora, she’s still alive. He took a name similar to hers’ when the woman found them." Ling explained. Each one in the room continued to give Ling a curious expression, waiting for him to continue. "Upon him waking up, the woman assumed the girl was dead. She was three years old Khan. Her pulse was barely going to be there. She was still technically frozen. The calculations for the pod were for one grown adult, it over froze them bringing their heart rates down, passed the expected notice for many that had no real medical knowledge. There was no autopsy done on the girl because the woman stated in the police report that she 'lost' the pod. But in her electronic journals I hacked, she states she told the cops that because she didn't want them to touch her. She wanted a son, not a daughter. Finding them, finding Gabriel, was just luck. She closed the Pod then shoved it into a small archeological shuttle on her ship and ejected it. The Pod is still active, I just looked up all the active Pods and there's still forty-eight pods still active with bodies inside, heartbeats that are still there, but one is barely showing…. This Pod's signal is floating around space, and it hasn't been found yet, the irony of this, is this Pod that's floating around in space is exactly 1 hour away from this ship. I used the ships heightened signal to pinpoint the pod myself and had two others recalculate in case I was wrong. She's alive and she's close. I was able to hack the Archeological ship's system and turned on the engine. She is currently on the move towards us, we can pretty much meet it halfway. The longer she's out there, the more the potential there is she can get picked up before she even gets to us, or she leads another to us, and problems begin. We got lucky with this one Khan."

The mercenary group tensed upon hearing about a child floating out in space, one of them is still alive, and very much alone. "Are you telling us that there's a three-hundred and three-year-old girl floating around out there in space?" Ada jumped from her relaxed position.

Nodding with slight fear in his own eyes, Ling looked from Khan to Ada then back to his Leader, "Yes,"

Knowing the planets would still be there when they got back, he handed the PADD back to Ling, a determined expression on his face, "Then we go get her, the planets will still be here by the time we return. We will not let her get into anyone else's hands. Khiya, I assume you wouldn't be here as calm as you are now unless Kati was still alive…. Is she? Alive that is?"

Nodding with a relieved sigh, Khiya ran her fingers through her hair, letting her long locks get some breath from being up the last few hours during the surgery, "Yes, she's sedated for the time, but she has a heartbeat. Had her heart not started beating again that had been the second, and most final time for her to die on me, thankfully with the help of the D-Fib's high amps I was able to get her heart back to a kick start. So, let's hope this is actually the last time she dies on us.”

Nodding, Khan sighed a breath of relief, “Good, let’s get going, I don't think any of us can take another child falling into the wrong hands… again." Khan groaned walking out of his quarters. His feet froze in mid step as he looked at the three who had surrender to him and his people, "Well, are you coming or not? I can't have you three running around my ship without eyes on you until we get this settled." He stated with slight boredom. He had to truly fight back a smirk as they quickly moved to follow after him and the others.

Khan's heart skipped in his chest as they came upon the shuttle Ling had told them about. The engines were clearly working, but the age of the shuttle left it with barely any light source to be found after the batteries aged and unused had the engines being used at a low level. "Beam it in. Khiya, get to the shuttle Bay and check her. I want her alive. Ling, go with her, disable the location beacon and shut the shuttle down, gather whatever you can from its system before killing it. We're heading back to the three planets."

"Yes Sir." 

"Of course," were both Ling's and Khiya's response to him, both rushing from the Bridge and into the Shuttle Bay. Both going about their jobs. Ling disabling the Locator Beacon and transferring the data from the Shuttles files to his PADD before he killed the shuttle’s system while Khiya worked on the child.

Concerned about the child's health, Ling moved next to the Human woman and watched her work. "How's she looking?"

Sighing at the child's vitals strength, Khiya shrugged with her own uncertainty, "I'm not sure yet. Her heart is barely beating, she got lucky Ling. You finding this shuttle basically is what saved her the chance to actually breathe air into her lungs before she possibly passes, though I'd like to prevent that last part. She has every right to live, just like everything and everyone else. Even Khan and your people." She said softly, a gentle whisper on her lips she hadn't truly realized she had said. "Come on, I need to get her to Sick Bay and you need to get that information analyzed."

Picking the child up into her arms, Khiya and Ling walked from the Shuttle Bay and back to their own departments.

* * *

** Sick Bay **

Walking into Sick bay with the child in her arms, Khiya walked past the small group of people still currently occupying the department. One being a patient, the other two being either a visitor or her extra hands.

"Is that a child?" Alix asked, stunned beyond belief. To his knowledge he was the only 'Child' Augment that had made it on board.

"Yes, it's Gabriel's sister, the one he took the name from after believe her dead. Her name is Mora." Khiya said.

"Is she alive?" Kati softly asked, her throat was still dry from the drugs that had kept her asleep. Said drug was still being pumped into her along with water for her body to absorb.

Khiya smiled to the curiosity of the drowsy Augment woman, she was alive, and that’s what mattered. "I see you're awake for the time being Kati. Yes, the girl is alive, and she'll need a home with people to raise her. But until I get her functioning to proper standards then she isn't going to be leaving here much." Khiya said setting the girl onto a nearby bed and began running IV's to her for hydration and began a thorough diagnostic of the child's sleeping body. "She's been asleep for so long and a child, younger by many standards in a Pod that was calibrated for two bodies, namely one Adult Augment. Said pod was reactivated after Gabriel was removed from it and sent out into space alone where it was even colder."

"How'd she get into the Shuttle then into Space if Gabriel was found on Earth where the Pod and both of them were left?" Joachim asked curiously. That was a very good question. Something she didn't have the answer to.

"I don't know. Maybe Gabriel’s adopted mother snuck the Pod onto the ship, removed the boy, put the girl into the Shuttle then sent her out? It's just a badly placed together hunch but it's possible. Gabriel's file said his adoptive mother was an Archeologist. Meaning she could have found the Pod last minute, loaded the findings along with the Pod and set out for another expedition to another planet." Khiya said with a shrug as she worked. It was a roughly placed hunch, but it was a possibility.

"Sounds like you could be right, but if he and the girl were alive, she should have legally reported the findings. How else was she to claim the boy?" Kati spoke groggily, her eyes drooping back into forced slumber.

"Let her rest. I'll unhook the IV from her in a moment. She stays Joachim, I want her under observation." Khiya said sternly knowing once she woke up again, she’d want to go to her own room, and he’d likely let her.

Joachim smirked at Khiya's words. He knew there was no way Kati would stay in Sick Bay if she had any say in it. Hints why Khiya had her being pumped full of knock out drugs to keep her asleep while the female healed. "Then don't unhook her."

"I have to Joachim, if I don't then she could grow accustomed to the sedative, get addicted, or overdose. And I am not killing my patient with a damn overdose, let alone letting her get addicted to them, that’s even worse." Khiya scolded him. He should have known better. Khiya knew she couldn't keep Kati on those drugs for too long. Her body was healing itself already and keeping the female on it was ten times more dangerous!

Khan sighed with exhaustion as he walked towards Sick Bay, he knew if he didn't get Khiya himself that she'd be sleeping where she was. A smile graced his face when Charlie yawned and nuzzled into him, to keep the warmth surrounding his small body. Khan would admit that he and his people had a natural ability of staying warm. Something that naturally attracted a partner, whether it was Augment or Human. The thought of a partner snuggling up to him for warmth was heart-warming. The thoughts would bring forth emotions he had thought he'd never feel in his life as images of Khiya snuggling up to him sleeping peacefully, until the harmless images became something more invigorating. Images of him running his fingers over her bare flesh, drawing goosebumps over every inch of her skin to trial kisses over the areas of her flesh he'd graze gently. The molten hot energy that he knew would surround them both as they'd make love was practically intoxicating. Unfortunately, the intimate imagery his mind was projecting for him was becoming a problem.

Taking a breath to reclaim his control, Khan walked through the Sick Bay doors, finding Joachim asleep in a chair next to Kati's bed, her heart monitor beeping with her normal heart rate and Alix resting on a cot on the floor between Kati and Gabriel's baby sister. "Khiya?" His voice softly called with a soothing vibration as he looked around the area. He was graced with the woman softly walking around a corner from washing her hands.

Her index finger placed to her lips, a silent request of his, and everyone else's, silence as she walked out with him, locking the doors from the outside for the occupant's safety. "I take it we all need rest?" She asked with a tired smile on her face.

Smiling, he nodded to her, "Yes, a team will be scouting the planet below us in the morning. Ling has gathered as much data as he and the rest could. So, it's time that we start grounding ourselves on dirt and grassy plains to get our settlement started. The sooner we bring about the settlement the sooner we begin to build and creating items and artifacts that can be traded with nearby outposts. In a few years we can contact Starfleet and discuss a peace treaty. The safer my people are the safer the legacies are. In order for us to flourish we all must have peace." Khan spoke calmly as he opened his door, "I had a cot put near the nook in the back for Charlie, go ahead and get ready for bed, I'll join you shortly." He said walking back towards the small nook of his room and laid the sleeping child on said cot, covering the boy with a nice blanket for warmth.

Khiya took a slightly deep intake of breath to calm her blush, he wanted her to crawl into bed with him!? But there was a sofa, she could just sleep there. With the thought in her mind she moved to opt for a different setting. Khiya knew if she crawled into bed with Khan she'd crumble at his touch. "I'll sleep on the couch Khan, it's not a -"

Khan's form was quickly back to her, his head dipped to look her into her eyes, his nose almost touching her as he breathed in her scent, his lips tingled at the thought of kissing her soft, welcoming pink lips. His hands itched to run his fingers through her well-known soft hair, "Khiya, I won't do anything you don't want. I'm not some ferial animal that violates and taints the pure hearted. At least not you. There's a few shirts in the nightstand drawer, use one as a makeshift nightgown for now and get into bed." He whispered through her.

His movements, his voice; his very presence had always had her near breathless. Her lungs would choke and freeze, her heart would slam against her chest and vibrate through her body. And said body would begin to heat up, burn with desire to touch him, to kiss him and hold him. To feel him and know he was warm and alive and not the cold-blooded person she knew he could be. Even though he could set her on edge, he had a way with lighting her on fire.

Knowing there was little chance he would move away from her, Khiya had to get her own distance from him before she actually acted on her desires, she forced her feet to move back from him. Walking towards the night stand she grabbed a large long-sleeved button- down shirt and walked into the restroom to shower and change. She had expected him to have likely gone to bed already, but Khan had stayed awake for the extra fifteen minutes.

Grinning to the human female before him as she walked out from the bathroom dressed in the shirt with the hair towel still drying her hair, gave Khan the chance to eye Khiya's small form up and down, her legs were always exposed from the short Starfleet uniform but the purple button down she was in left far more to his already vast imagination, though her personal areas were covered rather discreetly, the way the shirt held her simply had Khan wishing he had joined her in the shower in the first place. Though, he knew he needed his own, Khan walked past Khiya and erotically grazed his hand against the warm and freshly cleaned skin of her upper thigh as he walked into the bathroom for his own shower. He stank, this he knew, and he was not going to crawl into bed smelling like a wet dog. Unfortunately, the warm water only cleaned him of is stench, not of his railing hard erection he had developed the second he had peeled off his clothes and the water hitting his skin. "She's going to be the death of me." Khan growled to himself under a husked, whispered breath.

Khiya's body burned once more from the contact, she had frozen in her movements the moment Khan had walked towards her, but the moment his full hand had intentionally ran across her upper thigh with such claim and intentions her body had lit on fire. Burning with the thoughts to jump back in the shower and let him ravage her mind, body and soul. Oh, the sounds her mind was screaming, images her imagination was bringing, it was far to intoxicating for her to deny. But Charlie was still occupying the room with them, there was no chance in Hell she was having sex with a child in the room. With a shuttered breath Khiya forced herself to walk to the bed after dropping the hair towel into the linen basket. Khiya sat on the bed and waited with her chest heaving silently with panting breaths to try to calm herself, "He's going to be the death of me."

****

****

**Author's** Note: Nothing of this belongs to me except the OC's I place here. Everything here is purely a Fan-Fiction from my own imagination. I will always take feedback and advice if you wish to give it and I will always take the advice into consideration. I have not watched the original show in a very long time so I apologize if something is wrong somewhere along the storyline. Even though I will likely be doing as much research as I possibly can. However, this Fiction is based on the movie made in 2013, not the one from 1982. This is a John Harrison (A.K.A. Khan)/ OC.

** Chapter 10 **

****Be advised, graphic, at least it is to me, sexual content is contained in this chapter. If you are not 16, or 18, and older you should skip to the end that boldly states _~End of scene~_ upon seeing _~Lemon Warning~_. I believe this chapter’s content is rated MA, but I will let you be the judge of that. I did change the rate from "T" to "M" before posting this chapter so. Again, you have been for-warned.**

* * *

Khan walked out of the restroom with a sigh of relief, the shower had been very nice. However, as he looked up from drying his dark hair with the towel, his eyes landed on the woman resting against the wall on the bed reading a book. His body instantly lit with burning desire to toss the book from her hands and lay her back into the bed and take her. But, he knew from past conversations she had barely had relationships and had rarely even gotten to the more intimate steps with any of her partners. The thought of her being with someone else angered him. "Get comfortable, we need sleep. It'll be busy tomorrow. We'll be heading down in teams and you will be with us." His voice was stern and informative. Something she had caught onto. His voice was different than what he’d been displaying, since they got into the room he’d went form one mood to another.

Something was off with him, Khiya noticed Khan wasn't his usual self, at least not the self he had been with her lately. Her brow scrunched with slight confusion as she closed the old hardback and paper book and set it onto the nightstand. With a nod, Khiya scooted closer to the wall letting him pull the covers back for himself and slipped in as he turned off the light in attempts to get himself comfortable.

"Are you alright?" Khiya asked curiously. Her hair draping off to the side as she looked at him at an angle from resting on her elbow, propped against the bed and pillow.

Sighing, Khan closed his eyes as he swallowed the dry lump of desire in his throat and took a deep breath, "Fine, go to sleep." He said sharply to her. He was not expecting her to react the way she did.

Taken aback, Khiya watched him with a frowned brow and annoyed eyes as she continued to watch him, even though the room was dark and unlit, the stars outside in space had given her enough to still see him. Knowing he was in a mood to likely keep people at arm's length, Khiya had a crazy idea about making him uncomfortable enough if she was close to him that would get him to talk to her. An idea that would likely backfire on her as she swung a leg over his waist and straddled him. An act that drew a grunt of shock from the Augment male.

His hands quickly grasped her hips in a rather tight grasp, giving her the conclusion that she'd likely have bruises in the morning. "Khiya, get off." He warned. He did not need her to feel his growing desire that her lovely butt was mere centimeters away from. He grunted with slight discomfort and the attempt to keep himself under control as he ground his teeth as she shifted herself due to his uncomfortably strong grip. Taking a deep breath Khan forced his hands to loosen this grip, though his hands had moved to brushing over the bruised hips she likely would have in the morning. That had not exactly helped his control.

"What is wrong, and stop rubbing me-" 

Grumbling and grounding his teeth with aggravation, his control almost to a shattering point as he glared up at her. "Khiya, if you do not remove yourself from me now you will find your attempts of getting me to speak on the subject to be a failing attempt, since **you** are the reason I am in the current state." Khan growled.

A brow raising with confusion, Khiya huffed. He was likely saying that to flatter her. Needless to say, that wasn’t true. "Excuse me, you’re not going to blame your irritation on me Khan, I have done absolutely nothing-" A gasp of shock a surprise, silencing her words as he lifted her up at her hips and shifted her over something pulsing, hard and hot. The knowledge of the shared anatomy had her blushing with a gasp of surprise and clear humiliation. He hadn't accused her of being the source of his 'irritation' but the source of his erected hormones he was trying to keep under control, and she had killed what little control he had previously had by doing what she had just done. Straddling him. Her face flushed with shock and embarrassment, Khiya attempted to move from her position on top of him as she stuttered, her face blushing as red as a tomato, "Oh my God, I-I'm… I'm so sorry."

Khan's grip had kept her in place, leaving her in almost fear of what he'd do now that she was in a position of his imagined desire. He could feel her body reacting to his own, he was unable to contain the smirk upon realizing she had no panties on, "And where, may I ask, are your undergarments, Khiya." His voice asked with a husked purr of entertainment.

"Khiya, Khan. I can't sleep." A small voice called out for them tiredly.

Charlie's voice had the both of them rushing back into reality. Charlie was still in the room, and nothing was going to happen with the boy sleeping in the corner nook on the cot and spring bed Khan had brought out for him. Khan's hands instantly released Khiya, allowing her to vacate her current place on top of him and sitting up right facing the small boy, her arms reaching out for him.

"Come on. Try sleeping up here with us." Her soft voice almost sang to his small ears earning the both of them a smile is worth a thousand words as he quickly rushed onto the bed and scurried up to the two of them, slipping under the sheets with the two adults and their arms wrapped over him protectively as they all laid back to rest. Though both adults knew neither one would be getting rest that night after their bodies had reacted to the other with such burning desire.

"Can I stay with Auntie Kati when she gets better Khiya?" Charlie yawned as he snuggled into Khiya’s arms.

"Of course, she should be able to leave the infirmary tomorrow. But you have to ask her if you can stay with her." Khiya said. Her eyes staring into Khan's gleaming blue eyes that sent chills up her spine. She knew he'd be the end of her, or at least the end of her self-control.

Khiya had sighed awake, leaving a sleeping Charlie in bed and got ready for the day with Khan. Both left to full-fill their duties on board for the time being. Khan moving about and setting up the teams to survey the three planets at a time, they only had one doctor on board after all. While Khiya went about setting Kati free from the infirmary, who was beyond excited about being able to sleep in her own bed for once and two being a part of the team to inspect the three planets.

Kati and Joachim had grown closer over the week they had been on board the ship, both would be going to the surface to help scout the planets. The team to go to the first planet would assess the next two to decide which would be best for them before they decided to inhabit the next two planets. And Khan had every intention of having all three planets inhabited before he died. And he had many years left on him to see this succeeded.

Khiya had sighed upon entering the transport room, she was tired and now she had to hike around the surface of Planet one with five groups of ten. She was told she was assigned to Khan's group. Kati was to lead another group along the surface, photos and samples of the ground and water would be taken in each sector of the first planet. It was a very decent size, approximately the size of earth. The second, two sizes bigger than earth's, finally the biggest and more curious planet. The third planet, which was two times the size of the second, though the blue glow the third planet gave off told them all that it was surrounded with water or ice. But they wouldn't know until they actually had a team on the surface since the ship was designed for war combat, not exploration.

As tiresome as the journey would be, Khiya knew this was important. Alix had gone with Joachim's team towards the high, and extremely dangerous mountains, Kati's took a waterfront section and Khan's took a greener landing of rolling hills with a misty nature that likely kept the ground green and lush.

The geologists and analysts of the groups each took their samples, finding their designated sector for their people and any others’ they were all relieved the planet held an Oxygen based atmosphere for Khiya and Charlie. Shockingly though, Khiya had begun feeling lightheaded leaving her to rest against a rock side.

"The Oxygen is clean, very clean. Earth's atmosphere is still in the process of being cleansed. Her human body isn't used to such clean air, though I suspect it is very good for her body. However, I'd suggest we expose her and the boy to the clean air in doses, otherwise they'll get sick. We need to get her back onto the ship. Looks like she starting to feel a bit ill." One of the men said. He was rather glad he knew a bit about air and the effects on species. Especially humans since both shared many outer and inner similarities. Except the concept of the Augment people not needing oxygen to survive was once a big difference between the genealogies.

Nodding, Khan tapped his communicator to the ship, "Vengeance, one to beam up, Khiya's not well."

"Yes sir. I'll beam her to the medical bay." Ling responded, running the transporting room. He'd been a bit worried when Khan came through saying Khiya was ill. But since it was because of the fresh and so clean air his worry had left him as quickly as it came.

"No, beam her to my room, she just needs water and rest. We're actually finished here, send us to the next planet over for examination. The next team will go to the third. After that send the third team to the second and so on."

"Yes sir. Beaming Khiya now."

Khan made sure he'd grabbed her medical bag before she was beamed up and into his room.

Ling had made sure someone was at Khan's room to meet the ill looking female and helped her before beaming Khan to the second planet. While they had found the second planet to be just as lovely, though with more water. A supply they will greatly need of course. The first seemed to have more springs than oceans like the second planet had, the third planet would be a surprise with it being the third and largest, however, it was also the farthest from the sun. Now with the thought, Khan informed Ling to have the teams going to the third planet to have the proper gear for cold weather, just in case it was a planet of ice. He didn't need his people coming back as icicles. Something he was glad he had done, since the team had returned shortly after getting there and explained it would be a very good place for a prison base.

"What do you me?"

"Freezing cold, even the Starfleet gear for that kind of weather wasn't good enough. From the few minutes we were there we saw no living things, unless they burrow, which wouldn't be unthinkable." One explained.

They had canceled the next team's arrival and brought them back to the ship for them all to examine the information. It had gotten late by the time they made their decision between the first two planets, obviously the better choices of survival, then came the narrowing down, they had seventy-three people as their colony, they could colonize the first planet for a few years while getting communications set up so both planets could communicate without the ship being in orbit. They had discussed the ship being used a shipping and trading station for the time, they had supplies and money, which Khan had syphoned out of Marcus's hidden financial accounts and had separated the money units between three different, lovely amounts of sums into three different currency of the three top trading species just in case they didn't take the ‘universal’ currency.

"So, we set up a colony in three different sections around the planet, and while the ship is in trading route, we will be working on getting the shield in process around the first planet. We can't have us left here with nothing to defend ourselves from a space distance attack." Joachim explained, Khan nodding in agreement.

"Joachim, Kati, I want you both on the trade contacts, I'll write up a contract to submit to each trade station you come across. Do not come across threatening, the ship itself is enough. Ling, you'll stay on the planet with the grounded colonies. Khiya will stay grounded as well as the children. We have someone qualified for our people's medical needs awake as it is which lets us spare Khiya for the grounded Doctor in case something happens to Charlie. Lynn will take over as Chief Doctor while on board, something I’m sure Khiya would appreciate. She wasn’t too happy with me when I appointed her Chief Medical officer. Alix will go with you as well and study under Lynn as an Assistant. Khiya said he took rather quickly and did exemplary in aiding her. However, it will be his choice to take such a role of Study." Khan complemented.

The group nodded with understanding, they did need a medical officer on board, anything could happen and an assistant for the doctor was always a must as well, no one ever knew what could happen. "Kati, Charlie was asking late last night if he could stay with you for a while, would that be alright?" Khan voiced as they began packing their tables to leave the conference room. He and the other's watched her face light up with a bright smile.

"Yes, of course. I'll get the spare bed ready for him." She smiled. Her tablet held close to her chest.

Khan had to say he'd never truly seen Kati this happy about something before. Nodding in appreciation, Khan smiled back to her, "Thank you, I'll have him ready."

Walking back to his room his found a jumping Charlie and a laughing Khiya. They seemed to be playing, and from the looks of her, Khiya seemed to be feeling better and already in the shirt she was using as her nightgown. _'Good, she'll need all her energy to spare for tonight. She and I have some unfinished business.'_ Grabbing his own sleeping pants and towel, Khan went about taking his own shower to clean up before he gave Charlie the good news, knowing the boy would likely grab his things then quickly dash out. Leaving Khan time to sync the doors to lock behind the boy.

Walking out from the bathroom freshly cleaned and drying his dark hair, Khan's smile only grew as he watched Khiya chasing the boy around the large room, obviously being careful not to let the long shirt go up since her clothes were likely being cleaned. They were after all, her only pair of clothes. "Charlie, grab a few of your things for the night. You're staying with Kati like you asked." Khan informed the boy, who turned with a bright smile.

Jumping up and down and rushed about gathering his things, "Thank you!" He shouted before rushing out the door.

"Hey, wait a moment Charlie, at least let one of us walk you to her- Charlie!"

Lightly laughing at the boy and Khiya's mothering ways, Khan gently stopped her from running after the fleeing boy as the doors closed and locked behind his fleeting form, Khan's hand resting against her stomach, "Let him be Khiya, he knows where her room is. We have unfinished business if I'm not mistaken." His voice lightly vibrated through her hair and into her ear, pulling a light shutter of breath from her.

"I have no idea what you mean." She claimed, attempting to sound clueless. She knew he was speaking about her plan to get him to talk, instead it had not only gotten him to speak about what was going on, but had revealed his real intentions towards her. He wanted her. He desired her.

But if he had, Khan could have acted instantly upon realizing she could have been used as a captive against the federation. Yet, he had allowed her free range to wonder about the ship, allowed her to run the Medical wing and had put up with her rude behavior, even though he deserved half her rudeness. He had been patient, waiting for her to come to him, and her actions, as well as the way her own body had reacted to him, had given him the sign she was indeed coming to him. So, the question she had to ask herself, was she going to him? Or was she falling under the category of Stockholm syndrome? She hated admitting it to herself, and if she had to, she'd admit it to Khan if he questioned her, but she had always found herself pulled towards him. Yet the night in the Hospital Bunk room had definitely been a cry for desire. His actions had practically eaten her alive right there.

During the course of her thinking, Khan's lips had found her own, slowly walking her back towards the bed as he kissed her. His breaths breathing erotically. All the while she had returned the sweet, burning kiss.

It was clear they both had a burning desire to act on, one her body was not rejecting, even when she came to her senses, and she found herself placing a hand at his neck, deepening their kiss.

**_~Lemon Warning~_ **

Pulling from the kiss, Khan looked down at her, wanting to be sure it was alright to even do this, let alone possibly advancing their steps in this as he brushed her hair away from her face, he smoothed his strong, slightly calloused, hands gently over her face. His diamond blue eyes connecting with her bright coral blues and his breath frozen in his chest. Fire rushed through his veins as he watched Khiya shiver at their contact. Unable to control his body, Khan leaned forward recapturing her full lips with his own, kissing her deeply, lightly laughing at her playful nibbling at his bottom lip. There was no doubt in her eyes, nor on her face. She was allowing this and so he would too, and her playfulness was just a bonus.

Uncontrollable desire burned through their veins like fire. Khiya's heart beat against her chest, vibrating into Khan's own, lighting up the neurons of his skin. With her mind hazed with desire, her arms snaked sensually around Khan’s neck, pulling him closer to her and deeper into the shared kiss.

Grinning with triumph, Khan grasped below Khiya's butt and lifted her up off the floor, her toned thighs molding to his hips as her legs locked around his waist. His large hands slowly running over the shirt's soft material that covered her rear from his strokes. Laying her back into the bed, he loomed above her, caging Khiya’s body under him and pressed himself against her. His throbbing erection pressing against her burning core as their kiss intensified with passion and heat. Tangling his fingers into her mess of hair, Khan pulled Khiya closer, no air could pass between them.

Khiya hadn't expected a moan to slip from her. The sound of her pleasure had been bitten back upon thinking Charlie was still in the nook on his cot, until she remembered Kati and Joachim had him for the night. Smiling with the delighted sigh, Khiya let herself relax and let herself go wild. Gently grinding her hips into his, her nails gently scratching his skin as she moaned into his lips. Her senses tingling and running rampage. Khiya nearly giggled as Khan nipped her lower lip, a playful nature she had displayed not too long ago. Her veins rushed with heat, steam rolling off her body as she ran a hand through his dark hair as the other ran up his bare and well-toned chest feeling the heat from his skin burning against her palm. Felling his pulsing desire pressing hard against her own, her body responded on its own as she pulled her knees up to hug his firm waist as he let his weight rest against her. The little clothing they had for sleepwear was practically invisible to them in their moment of passion.

Khan's hands glided up her smooth legs, lifting the soft shirt material and pulled it from their heated kiss and glided his lips over her neck, suckling at her soft, sensitive skin at the junction of her neck. Nipping playfully and smirking as Khiya let out a gentle giggle from being ticklish.

Their kiss was pure passion, like the chemical reaction of lava being cooled by the ocean water, their passion still boiling their blood. Khan knew she felt it too, the sheer fact of her response was shocking to say the least, her moans, her laughs' and giggles. Her nails digging along his flesh was intoxicatingly erotic! Khan was entirely stunned as his body was flipped and felt the sheets materiel against his now cooling back, looking up at her smirking face as she seductively straddled his waist. The fire he felt light up his skin as she ran her hands up his bare flesh had his hairs standing on ends with pure satisfaction as she kissed and nipped his bottom lip down his jaw line, back up to his ear and nibbled playfully trailing the tip of her tongue down his neck and back down his sternum, placing butterfly kisses and gently nipping his goose bumped skin as she trailed down his abdomen and down his belly-button to the ‘v’ of his hips.

His voice rumbled in his chest, shocked at her actions, she was acting like a succubus! "Khiya," for a virgin she was feisty.

"Khan," She practically purred his name at his attempts to stop their passion that seared her to the core as she sighed and sat upright, kneeling over his hips with a playful smile. The fire that lit her body was incomparable to the real flame she knew could destroy anything that touched it. Her eyes full of lust, passion and need was clear as the night stars Khan gazed into, burning with passion which had stemmed away her watery fear of being with another, "Shut up and make love to me."

Grinning, Khan flipped them, turning the tables on her, he pinned her to the bed as a squealing laugh was pulled from her, he slammed his lips against hers' once again, grabbing under her knees he pulled her flush against him allowing her to feel how much desire was pulsing through him, “As you wish.” He said kissing down her soft neck as he grasped ahold of the shirt and pulled at it viciously, ripping the delicate fabric open, revealing her nakedness to his eyes that finally rested upon her breasts. B size if he thought hard enough about it. Sitting upright on his knees, he watched her bite her bottom lip hungrily as she ate him alive with her eyes. Khan was definitely loving this. "If I'd have known this was how you'd be during sex I'd have done this the moment we met." Khan smirked, running his hands up her legs, gently massaging her mid-thigh sensually.

Her skin was creamy smooth, almost like he was touching the finest of silk. She likely made sure she kept her body hydrated. His eyes kissing every inch of her exposed body. Khan's hunger deepened as his eyes drifted downwards towards her exposed area, his throat dry, thirsty for a taste.

With flames of burning desire in her eyes, Khiya watched him untie his sleeping pants. Her hands grasped at the edges of the spandex rims as he slowly teased her with the show. Her fingertips tickled his skin of his lower abdomen, running her fingers down the sculpted 'v' of his lower abs towards the soft hairs leading towards his pulsing erection. Her nerves were washed away by the passion that burned through her body, her boldness was a grinning shock to them both, yet she had managed thus far to not think much about the actions, not wishing to scare herself out of going through with the deed as she glided a hand into his pants, freeing his manhood as she boldly moved her hand over the smooth and delicate skin.

The slight firm grasp Khiya had on him was driving him crazy. His body shook from unleashed desire, falling forward he caught himself on his hands at either side of her head as her hand slowly moved over his sensitive flesh. His breath panted out in puffs and shutters as she continued stroking and pulled gently, running her thumb over the tip of his shaft. Pulling a deep groan of anguished desire from him. He was not going to lose control now. If he did, he wanted to be inside her.

Laying his body against her equally burning skin, Khan’s blood boiled as his hand moved from the bed and ran his fingertips down a leg and grabbing her under a knee Khan lifted the limb high against the side of his ribs as he shifted his body, angling himself just right at her entrance. He pulled forward into her hand, tapping her wet core like a ghosted kiss. A grin lit his face at her soft gasp, surprised at the contact she was foreign to. She had left her panties off since her uniform and underclothing were the only thing she had as clothing and she had been in them for nearly a week, her clothes were currently in the process of being washed, making her underwear one less thing they had to remove.

Gliding a hand between them, he ran a finger over her swollen clitoris. Khiya jumped with a shuttered, panted, moan. She was already wet and ready for him.

Grinning at the irony of the mental thought, but Khan wanted to have some fun. She was untouched, he wasn't going to act like some uncontrollable man in a whore house from the past with all those savage people taking what they wished and leaving the poor woman alone to become void of anything but contempt, anger and possibly more. He refused to treat her like some limited snack, because Khan planned on keeping her. She was a treasure, his treasure. No, Khan planned on having a lot of fun, but more importantly he planned to love her, showing her experience.

Moving downward, Khan placed butterfly kisses over her round breasts, suckling each one. Trailing down her sternum gliding his tongue over her stomach, his movements slowed as he drifted lower to her pelvis, placing kisses against her inner thigh, nipping and suckling the smooth skin knowing she would have pleasure bruises by morning, if not sooner. Grinning wide, Khan looked back to the young woman sprawled out over his blue sheets, watching her back arching, her hands fisting into the sheets with her eyes closed breathing deeply with heavy rise and fall of her chest fighting back louder mews of pleasure. Khan was determined to have her screaming shortly.

Her body shivered as her back arched with the back of her skull sinking deeply into the bed as she grasped the covers like a vice. A gasped shout of shocked pleasure slipping past her lips upon him placing his mouth over her waiting core, licking and breathing in her sweet aroma.

Khiya fought back a slight scream that nearly purred from her throat with her moans panting out with light screams as Khan quickly rid himself of the of his sleeping pants, dipping his tongue deeper into her.

He felt her body quiver, a sign of her release coming on, her gasps and pants came in seconds apart, delaying her release he removed his lips and tongue. The aching emptiness he left her with pulled a slight whimper from her as he licked his way back up to her belly button, nipping farther upwards back towards her breasts. His hands grabbed under her knees, lifting them back up around his waist, kissing her full lips once more as he tapped the tip of his shaft against her burning and welcoming entrance. He was pleased at her reaction to wiggling herself against him, slowly slipping him into her. Rocking his hips against her, Khan gently eased himself into her tight caverns bit by bit, her walls tightening at the farther invasion. Slowing his movements, knowing this was completely new to her, the last thing he wanted to do was frighten her. "Relax, it'll be alright, promise. Just breathe, trust me. Just trust me." He whispered into her ear, kissing her gently around her face, over her neck and throat, over her eyes and back to her lips as she nodded to him in agreement to help ease her tension. She was shaking, as normal as it was for her personality, he didn’t want to frighten her, but he didn’t want to over play the foreplay that she’d get tired and just call it all off. Something he had learned, too much foreplay can kill a moment, especially for a first time female.

Her nervousness returning to her as he slowly rocked himself into her. Swallowing her nerves, Khiya took a few deep breaths to calm herself at his words, she trusted him, it was just the fact she had jumped into the situation, but deep down she knew he wouldn’t hurt her intentionally. She was grateful he was trying to keep her calm instead of just taking what he wanted. He calmed her, his baritone voice vibrating through her, bringing a smile to her charmed face with warmth as she wrapped her arm around his neck and rested the other against his waist and lightly kissed him. "I trust you."

Khan waited to feel her body relax, even with her body still shivering in his arms he knew it was just her body’s reaction. Kissing her deeply, hoping it would distract her, and with one swift thrust he pushed himself into her, stilling himself when he felt her body tense and jerk just a bit, something that made him a little worried upon hearing her gasp of pain hit his ears was like knives through his heart. He waited for her to relax once again, kissing along her neck to help her relax in his arms as he waited patiently, allowing her to get accustomed to the invasion. Feeling her relax, Khan relaxed himself as he felt her move herself to pull him in a bit more, Khan began rocking his body out then sliding back into her, he bit back a groan as her walls tightened around him as he stretched her. He did his best to be as gentle as he could, but you can only be so gently in this situation.

Running his hands over her body he pushed himself deeper, grinning as her body arched up into his, lifting her back off the bed once again as she moaned and pulled him closer to her, her legs pulling him deeper into her. Wrapping an arm under Khiya’s arching back, Khan lifted her off the bed and pushed her up against the wall, lifting her legs higher around his torso before sheathing himself fully into her, earning a scream of pleasure. Pulling out of her almost fully, Khan slowly pumped himself back inside of her burning core. This succeeded in pulling a groan from him and panted moans from his female, resting his head against her collar bone. Her gasps and moans were like music to his ears, her voice sang his name and requests of him to go deeper and harder. Grinning at the requests from her, Khan happily obliged.

Her breathes panting form with half screams and half moans, Khiya's nails dug into his skin anywhere she grazed him, her eyes squeezing tightly with her head tilted back against the wall as he continued thrusting into her at a mildly fast pace, fully sheathing himself to the hilt of his shaft inside her each thrust. Their bodies burning with rising ecstasy. Khan smiled, trying to keep his head from rolling back and keeping his brow resting at her collarbone. Both feeling their release coming, something that was happening a bit faster than Khan would have liked for her first time and his three hundred years.

"…I can't… You're going to break me." Khiya panted, her nails scratching at his sweat covered skin leaving marks as he bit the flesh of her neck.

Khan grinned wickedly as he grabbed her legs once again and placed one at his waist and the other over his shoulder and teasingly pushing in slowly, only giving her one third of his shaft. Leaning into her he whispered into her ear, his voice husked and full of sexual torture, "No I won't, I'm not done yet."

Khiya shuttered at his words, the seductive vibrations of his whispered voice tickled her as he gently nibbled her earlobe, licking down her neck to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth he assaulted them both with hunger.

Khiya moaned, her hands searching from any form of leverage from the wall and found the small windowsill. Lifting her body up the smooth wall then back down onto him, driving him deeper into herself. Khiya attempted to push him back onto the bed, his teasing was driving her insane. Getting irritated of the wall position she attempted to once more at shoving him back, only to be slammed back into the wall roughly, his shaft being shoved farther into her, hitting her g-spot and pulling another pleasured scream from her and a smile wide on her face at the level of erotic intimacy. Pleasured purrs and loud moans were music to Khan’s ears as he continued at their pace. If this was going to be his reaction to her attempting to be on top in this case, she'd definitely do it again.

Irritated at how fast he had grown bored of the current position, Khan roughly pushed Khiya back down against the bed knowing this would likely not bother her in the least after her attempts and the fact she was not only reacting wonderfully to the rough round as he continued to roughly thrust into her, pulling screams of pure pleasure. Rocking his hips against her, the candle light making the sweat on the two lit their bodies like oil. Her hair clinging to her and the bed like she was molding to it. Khan's grin widened from the pleasure he was getting, he had been with many women before, and very few virgins, but this was different to him, something about being with Khiya was different to him, like she was part of him, they molded one another, they fitted together like a puzzle. He had felt a connection to her the moment the two had met. It was like they were both burning with lava, they couldn't break apart, erupting over and over as they would continue to join each other, enjoying the passion that would never dissipate.

He felt his release growing near, yet forced it back. He wanted Khiya to reach her release before his, him being her first he didn't find it fair if he let himself go before she reached her own climax. Groaning, Khan lifted himself up above her, grabbing her hips he grounded into her and watched her face scrunch and her body shutter with coming release. Her back arching more and more, an action Khan was beginning to love. She was making it difficult for him to hold himself back as she dug her nails into his skin, scratching him again and again, and knowing he would look like a cat scratching post in the morning. But the thought made him nearly erupt as her walls constricted his swelling shaft, squeezing him tightly. Khan fell forward almost crushing her with his weight, thankfully catching himself against the bed and wall barely, and thrusted his pelvis into hers a few more times before she loudly came. Khan kissed her roughly, his body shook with delight as he rolled deep into her as his release came, hitting her deep. Their juices mixing and overflowing, making a mess over her legs and his as he gently pulled himself free from her.

Panting, Khan wrapped the blankets around them and pulled her close to his body, gently kissing her sweaty face and shoulders exposed. “…You’re mine. No one is taking you from me.”

Her heart was racing, exhausted from their activity, but his words awoke something in her she thought she never knew she would feel. Khiya didn't know what to really think. “You planned this all along, didn’t you?”

Sighing, Khan’s fingertips caressed her arms, running up and down, his heart racing at what he was about to tell her, his stomach knotting in fear that she would reject him, after this, she had the very power to destroy him, "Not exactly. I planned on killing Marcus then sending the others to the Enterprise, blowing the ship out of space and running off with you still on board after I had my crew. You just changed the plans around on me so abruptly I didn't have the time, nor the calm mind to think about the positives of your actions. Instead I threatened and frightened you, and you in turn pushed yourself from me. And I hadn’t thought about how close we had become before Marcus arrived at Sector 31 until he began using you and Charlie and my Crew against me. But now I’m hoping you aren’t thinking this is a captive and capture relationship. I care about you, both you and Charlie. I want you to stay… that’s why I wasn’t against you warping off with yourself still on board once I calmed down, even though I hadn’t planned on giving you back to your cousin I was surprised you actually did it. Morva and his team being on board just helped rationalize the sleeping arrangements, leading me the chance to having you and Charlie close, however your actions last night definitely led us to having tonight... I haven't been able to get you off my mind since I met you upon waking up. You were the first face I saw. The first voice in the darkness I heard. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen. That's why I told you that night in the Hospital that I intended to bring Charlie with me, and more… Every time I think of you, or hear your voice and see your eyes, all I can think about is a light that grew inside the darkness I once had as a future... I believe that is what humans call love."

His words had her heart thrumming in her chest, her pulse could be felt throughout her entire body as she smiled and blushed at him. He was describing love. Telling her he loved her. And she dare say she had liked him a great deal, she had no intentions of going back to earth. Not after all the events that had happened while with Khan and his crew, and with Charlie being awake now, he needed a female figure to look up to, and Khiya was the closest thing to a mother he had after Alice had been killed, "Khan?" Khiya sounded timid, afraid to ask something, why? He had just admitted she was his life, his very heart.

Gently brushing some of her auburn hair behind her head to drape over the pillow, smiling to her as he studied her face with a shine to his eyes, "Yes."

Khiya took a deep breath for courage, she didn't know why she was scared or nervous. R rolling on top of him she straddled his hips, "Since I'm not going anywhere, how about a round two?"

Khan's jaw nearly dropped, a grin spreading across his face as he began laughing, sitting up he wrapped his arms around her, "My precious _Star_ , you can have whatever you want." He said kissing her blushing and giggling lips several times.

**_~End of Scene~_ **

"I love you." The words slipped from her lips like a whisper on the wind. Both never retreating their words to the other one bit. He did love her, he'd desired her at first, until his desire began to grow into something he had never truly known.

The human female Khan had once been involved with was a fling really, he had desired her, yes, but he had also thought he'd loved her. Yet the burning emotion in Khan's heart told him what he had once felt for the woman was nothing compared to the way his own heart beat every second of the day for Khiya. His very lungs breathed for her; his mind could never not think of her through the day. Just like Khiya's mind always took a few minutes, if not a few hours, of her time in each day to think about Khan, her heart racing at the thought of his touch again, the desire to feel his lips near her, his breath against her skin. It was intoxicating to them both.


	10. From Darkness can come Light

**Author's** Note: Nothing of this belongs to me except the OC's I place here. Everything here is purely a Fan-Fiction from my own imagination. I will always take feedback and advice if you wish to give it and I will always take the advice into consideration. I have not watched the original show in a very long time so I apologize if something is wrong somewhere along the storyline. Even though I will likely be doing as much research as I possibly can. However, this Fiction is based on the movie made in 2013, not the one from 1982. This is a John Harrison (A.K.A. Khan)/ OC.

** Chapter 10**

* * *

Waking up the next morning Khiya had found she was sore in places she never thought she could actually be sore. The shower she had taken had been interrupted by Khan sneaking in. Her shower being redone, they both had washed one another’s bodies and cleaned the other’s hair. All the while smiling and simply enjoying the grooming nature of their morning shower. Getting dressed she was a bit surprised to find not her Starfleet uniform but a white knee length nurses’ uniform, plain white undergarments and her Starfleet black boots. “Khan? Where’s my uniform?” She hadn’t asked because she missed the garment, but because she had no idea they had these aboard the ship! She’d been wearing her one garment and undergarments for a few weeks. _‘Where the hell did these come from?!’_

Glancing to the dress uniform as he pulled up his pants and clasped them closed, Khan shrugged and went about pulling on his shirt. “Lynn is awake, you don’t need to work as the Chief Medical officer any longer. However, I’d suggest to study under him to learn our anatomy since he is our primary Doctor. You could learn a lot from him. We will be unloading the housing units first and setting those up. Once that is finished, we will set up the research facility.”

Nodding in understanding, though slightly irritated he hadn’t informed her they had these kinds of garments over the few weeks on board she went about it in a different manner. He honestly may not have known himself. However, he had claimed to have stocked the ship himself of practically everything on board, meaning he likely had these stocked beforehand. “Right, I forgot the Doctor was awake. Thank God. No offence, I really hated being given the Chief Medical Officer position in the first place. I will gladly hand that over to someone who knows what the heck they are doing.” Khiya said gratefully as she slipped on the undergarments and Nurses’ uniform, finally her boots. “I have a child to check on and you have supplies and a colony to prep to land.” Khiya was glad her love bites and bruises she had gotten from the activities from last night were easily hidden.

Walking their separate ways, Khiya walked into Sick Bay to find Lynn already in the process of checking on Mora’s slightly awakened self. 

“Perfect health. Kati will watch over you for the time being little one. Kati, I want her back here tomorrow for another checkup. Make sure she starts a healthy sleeping schedule. No longer than three hours for naps. And a full night’s sleep. Yes?” Lynn instructed Kati.

Nodding with understanding Kati lifted the little girl into her arms, smiling as Mora’s small head rolled into her neck falling back asleep with a yawn.

“I see you’ve taken the liberties of releasing the little patient.” Khiya couldn’t help but be a bit salty at him for releasing the child after such a short time. She had been locked in a Cryo-pod for three-hundred and some odd years, she should have been kept in Sick Bay for a few extra days to be sure she was fine. However, Khiya had to continue to remind herself he was the Doctor for the Augment people, not her. Her knowledge was minuet compared to his.

Turning at hearing Khiya, Lynn nodded with a bit of a smile. “Yes, Kati will be taking the child into her care. She was rather…. Convincing to let her care for the child. After all, Mora no longer has family, her brother is a murderer and traitor. He can’t very well care for her. She’s an Augment and she had no damage done. I took the proper protocol examinations this morning. Blood work, X-rays, brain scans, ect. If you wish you can examine her in the morning when Kati brings her back, she was your patient-” 

“No, I’m sorry. You misunderstand, I trust your decision Doctor Lynn. I have very little knowledge of your people’s health care, body nor their minds, so if you saw fit to release her then I will not argue. I was just curious.” Khiya quickly explained. No matter how irritated she may have been by him releasing her patient, Lynn was not only the Chief Medical officer, he was an Augment who knew his people like the back of his own hand. Something she would never cross lines within a negative manner.

Raising his brow, Lynn nodded, “Alright, get started on the blood sample from the girl. I’d like to see how her blood flowed, if it’s sick or slow of healing.” He said, giving her a task to do.

Nodding Khiya grabbed the vile tray of Mora’s blood samples, “How will I be able to tell if her blood is healthy, Augment blood and Human blood is a bit different. I hadn’t had a lot of experience looking deeper than I have previously.” She questioned, hoping to have some advice as to what he was really looking for.

Her question quickly had him rethinking his given task for her. If she didn’t entirely know what he was specifically asking her to search for regarding the child’s blood, then she and himself could miss something that may be fatal for the child. Something neither one of them wanted to happen. “Oh yes that’s right, my apologies. Come with me, I’ll explain and show you a few things. Take notes please, in case I am not here for questions.” In this situation, Lynn was glad she asked instead of pretending she understood entirely as to what he was asking her to do. Many humans would have likely pretended to have known what they were looking for and had missed a big sign of illness entirely. Even Mora’s scans would have proven fatal if she hadn’t asked.

Over the next few days Khiya had taken to his lessons regarding their people’s health and the smallest difference between them. She had a good eye and retained the information with equal detailed notes during the times he’d explain or instruct her through steps. Khiya was learning their anatomy fully like her own personal classroom. Any random questions Lynn would ask her even during the most random of times, she’d merely give him a confused expression but think on it for a moment then answer him, telling him that his “pop-quizzes are actually refreshing”. This pleased the Doctor, knowing he had an Assistant he could trust and look back on her notes for guidance before asking him something again. He’d learned he may have need to repeat himself a few times if she confused herself then fix her notes a bit more for deeper guidance. He was proud of Khan for finding such a woman, even if she was bred from human DNA, they loved watching how involved Khiya was being with the people, especially the children. Khiya was friendly and honest and did her work to the best she could, she was almost flawless. Always asking him to double check her work. Something he had not found much flaws in as of yet.

Khiya and Kati had made friends, both on their free time wouldn’t be far from the other, or Kati would be with Joachim and Khiya with Khan, the children wouldn’t be far from their line of sight either. Though, he had to say he was rather shocked as to how close Joachim and Kati had seemed when he had woken up. 

* * *

**- 7 weeks later-**

Weeks had flown by faster than many had expected. 

The Colony housing units were set up in one area of the planet, in the grassy plains, where they had a small group working on farming vegetation’s and hunting the area of the woods for meats, nothing that was necessarily difficult. Especially, learning to see what was good for them to eat and what was to be avoided while they placed a temporarily small Research station not too far from the Colony for the time being. This had all taken place within the first two weeks.

During the time after the Colony and Research station had been set up with everything running perfectly functional in the week it had been set up, Khan and many others worked on getting a shield up to project around the first planet for their defense while the ship was away. They couldn’t have the planets defenseless before they got the shield up in the atmosphere. If no one could see or detect the planets, then they wouldn’t think of looking for them nor try to start any form of fighting.

Lynn had taken Alix under his wing and began the boy’s lessons while Khiya was under his guidance as an Assistant for their medical practice. Especially since they had Khiya and Charlie living among their people, but also with Khiya already being a medical practitioner, she’d be able to learn at a faster pace, especially if he wasn’t there, and with two humans who would likely reproduce half human and half Augment children once they settled down with their chosen partners in the future, Lynn knew they would needed the research of the mingled DNA. Lynn had to be honest with himself when he thought of the likelihood of that happening due to the way things were looking between Khan and Khiya. Lynn may be looking at delivering the first half-Augment and half-Human child in the next year or so.

Khiya and Khan would be seen taking walks near the rivers and lakes or having little picnics near the fruit trees of their back yard of their housing unit they shared with one another, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. Khiya and a few other females had taken up the material Khan had brought with them to make a few new clothing for the Colonists, each person only having three different outer clothes and a few undergarments that the females crafted, sewing the material had shown Khiya to make herself.

They had taken the style of their ideas for clothing from the Greek’s and Romans of the A.D. era with robes and togas and India’s style of clothing, it was all lovely and made wonderfully. The crafting had drawn Khiya’s interests as side work. They had even crafted trousers and men’s shorts as bottoms for their togas, that way they were still comfortable while doing work where needed. None of them had any trouble walking barefoot for a while until they had material to make shoes, the older fashion was something each one admired. They did, however, save their uniforms for when they would be on the Starship and a new symbol had been crafted for their uniform. A circle with a crescent moon and a longsword using the two items as a sheath. It was an interesting piece, but it matched them perfectly.

Khiya loved the styles they were creating with the fabric’s Khan had gathered before he left. She had no idea he had created such vast storage in the ship for everything they’d need and the money to establish their trading routes to begin setting up appropriately in a short amount of time as it was. 

Only two months had passed by since they found the planets, and now they not only had a Colony set up with their fields already plowed to farm, but they also had many things; such as fine silks, artwork and fruit set up to be traded. Hopefully at least a few trading stations would be willing to allow them to trade the fruits in their markets. The Silk material, raw and crafted clothing, and the painted artwork a few had created from the pigments of the herbs, fruits and also a few gemstones they had found in the mountains. Something they had planned to keep for themselves for a short time until they could craft jewelry to be sold as examples at what could be done and what others may be interested in looking for.

Khiya was enjoying her time, crafting with Charlie and Mora, who had been the sweetest thing even when she woke up. Kati had taken the little girl under her wing and adopted the three-year old. 

Mora and Charlie had made a connection upon meeting, since they were the only actual children for the time, they had grown close. Charlie wouldn’t leave Mora’s side from the time the sun came up and he had her in his eyesight. 

“Khiya, Lynn needs you for a check-up. He’s doing everyone’s.” A female informed the woman.

“Thank you, Sanaa,” Khiya said smiling. Making her way to Lynn’s office, she sat herself down and waited for the Doctor. She made no complaints besides looking away when he drew her blood. 

She hated needles. 

Minutes had passed by after the scans and blood samples taken. He had come back to her and drew a few more samples, telling her he had need of it and apologized from the constant invasion. He knew she hated having her blood drawn, but he wanted to make sure he wasn’t seeing things from her previous blood test. He knew it wasn’t contaminated but he just wished he was wrong.

“Is everything alright, Lynn?” Khiya asked, she knew these people didn’t make mistakes, especially when it is called for a second test withdraw like Lynn was doing right now. He didn’t make mistakes. Least of all a fourth time.

“Yes, I’m just double checking something. I may have accidentally contaminated the first one I took, but I want to make sure I’m wrong...”

“Your never wrong Lynn, what did you find?” Khiya asked with understandable worry. If he feared he may have contaminated the first sample, which she figured was impossible, however there was always a first for everything, but he was never wrong. And he looked concerned.

“I’ll tell you when I double check. For now, fear nothing and go about your day until I call for you, or I’ll come to you.” Lynn spoke, his tone slightly filled with worry. He’d never seen this before in a human. And it worried him. He cared about this human woman, and Khan had shown his love for her. They were pulled from their circling minds as the uproar of sudden cheers and shouts of joy came bustling around the Colony. Khan running around telling others with his group about the good news while looking for Khiya.

“Kati, where’s Khiya.”

“Lynn is doing medical checkups. What’s with all the cheering?”

“We got the Shield to work, we’re launching it up tonight… I’m asking her to be my mate, Kati.” Khan was too excited. He and many others had rushed from the lab after the Shield had turned on, the energy around rushing through them had sent them all filled with excitement. Something that sent Khan into overdrive and running about to find Khiya. His heart pounded with joy when his eyes landed on her in the Doctor’s doorway. All of the females had been having their regular checkups the last few days, Khiya had been avoiding hers. They seemed to be talking about something.

The Doctor sighed. He was a bit annoyed. “Ah, here he is. Khan, I believe you both should talk. My office is at your service, my Prince.” He said, walking from his small clinic and join the celebration.

“Khiya? Khiya, what’s wrong?” Khan asked with worry. Following his lover into the Doctor's clinic she walked him to Lynn’s office and sat in a chair, motioning for him to sit in the one next to her. Instead Khan knelt in front of her, taking her hands gently. “What’s wrong?” He whispered. Her silence was scaring him.

“Lynn got the results… I’m… I’m Pregnant, Khan.” She really didn’t know how to react, truly she assumed it could be impossible, however they had been genetically engineered by humans with human DNA, it shouldn’t have come as a shock, least of all worried her. But she did worry. What if there were complications? How would her body react? How would the child react? But Khan’s reaction to her news helped ease her fears.

His arms wrapping her up in warmth and comfort, laughing with delight, “Marry me? Be my mate, I don’t care, but please, stay with me for eternity?” His words whispered into her ears, softly against the flesh of her neck. Her reaction had been exactly what he’d wanted, no words were required, just her lips to seal their destiny. Light had been born into his dark life upon his eyes resting upon her the first time he saw her. 

* * *

** 9 years later **

“Mommy! Daddy! Look at me!” A little boy called to the smiling couple.

“Tobias, be careful!”

“I got him mom,” A tall brown-haired boy called, chasing after his nine-year-old baby brother, “Tobias, why don’t we go find Mora and Gill. I’m sure their playing in Aunt Kati’s garden.” He said lifting the laughing boy into his arms, swinging him along as he walked them to their Aunt’s large garden, leaving the couple on their picnic. Their father holding their mother, his nose buried into her hair and his eyes closed in thought. “I don’t know what I’d have done had I never met you, Khiya.”

Smiling with love, Khiya sighed and leaned farther into Khan’s hold, “You are proof that even when there is darkness, light can shine through if you let it.”

Smiling wide with joy Khiya sighed, her hand resting over Khan’s upon her swollen belly. This was their second born child. A girl. And Khan had told her she could name her, “Have you thought of a name?”

“I was thinking about the name, ‘Nyota’ and ‘Christopher.”

Smiling, Khan nodded, “Certainly a mouth full, but wonderful none the less. Wait, I thought you said it was a girl? Why are you giving two options as names?” Khan questioned. Though as fast as he’d asked, it snapped in his mind as to why. Tobias was named after Jim, _“Tobias Khan Noonien Singh”._ A name Khan had shockingly chosen, this pregnancy Khiya was naming the baby, but in this case, it was babies.

“Twins?”

“Lynn checked me this morning. You were at the conference late last night, you deserved to sleep in a while longer, and I thought it was an appropriate wedding anniversary gift.”

Smirking Khan kissed his wife’s temple, “Their perfect names. But I think I win on the surprises. Look,” He whispered, nodding his head towards the hill side. A few figures walking over to them. But it was the faces that Khiya found had her in tears as her husband helped her stand. The group dashing into a run to them. It wasn’t until Khiya was in the first man’s arms that she had let her tears fall. “Jim! How are you here?!”

“The conference, enough of politics, let me see you.” Jim smiled. Holding her at a close arm’s length, his face drenched with tears as he held her face, “I am so proud of you,”

“KHIYA!” A woman screamed as she ran at top speed to them, tears rolling down her beautifully caramel face and happy cry’s leaving her as she wrapped her arms around the heavily pregnant woman. “You’re alive! Oh God, you’re alive. Jim and all of us thought he’d killed you… I’m so glad you’re alright… Thank you…” 

Jim sighed with a smile, his arms wrapping around both the women gladly, “Don’t ever do that again.” Jim said. His arms moving around Khiya alone, his blue eyes shining with gratitude to Khan. “Thank you.”


End file.
